Le sourire de Serdaigle
by LVEB
Summary: COMPLETE. Fic déjà publiée sur TWWO. Mary et Laura sont deux Serdaigles de cinquième année. En flânant dans les couloir elles apprennent qu'un de leurs condisciples est un loup garou. Comment réagiront elles? Leur amitié survivratelle à cette révélation?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

Chapitre 1: Révélations

"Le problème quand on est à Serdaigle c'est que l'on passe sa vie à travailler." Voilà ce que pensait Mary Elliot , la tête penchée sur un énorme et foncièrement indigeste grimoire. Elle soupira. Et ce n'était même pas pour un devoir qu'elle lisait _"L'entretien sur la pluralité des mondes magiques_". Non, c'était pour sa culture. Sa voisine Laura aurait dit pour le plaisir... Le plaisir ?Décidément elle et sa meilleure amie avait des conceptions différentes du monde... Laura était vraiment un être étrange. Première de classe à force de labeur acharné, toujours sage et bien mise, parfois austère à force de vertuosité et bien évidemment préfète de Serdaigle , telle était Laura Bennett. Il n'y avait que Mary pour soupçonner combien elle était emprisonnée par ses performances. Elle lui avait avouée une sa terreur de descendre en dessous de ce que Mary appelait le niveau de la perfection. Condamnée à toujours faire mieux, le coeur serré par l'angoisse latente de l'échec, elle suivait des horaires de travail particulièrement intensifs et contraignants. Et Mary, en amie fidèle suivait. Elle, elle n'avait jamais saisi pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans cette maison de névrosés du travail. Certes elle avait des facilités, et aux dires de beaucoup elle était même particulièrement brillante. Toutefois, son intellect n'était rien en regard de son tempérament fantasque et bohême. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réussissait. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour saborder ses devoirs: elle les avait fait en dernière minute, elle avait inventé des problématiques absurdes, tenté les hors sujet, mais en vain. Les optimal continuait de pleuvoir. Alors elle avait renoncé. Cependant elle n'avait pas abandonné l' idée de décoller un peu Laura de son travail adoré.

C'est dans cette perspective qu'elle arracha sa trop consciencieuse voisine du passionnant « _Reflets et miroirs: quand potions et sortilèges interagissent _» écrit par le non moins passionnant professeur Schlaffer.

«Laura ? " Pas de réponse. "Laura, on y va... " Un faible grognement lui parvint. Son interlocutrice n'avait même pas levé la tête. « Laura, on est à la bibliothèque depuis la fin des cours, à savoir quatre heures. Or il est huit heure trente et si toutes mes notions de calcul mental ne m'ont pas abandonnées je peux sans peine déduire que ça fait quatre et demi qu'on est là et que tu en sais bien assez pour l'interro de McGo qui, soit dit en passant, n'est que dans une semaine." Laura lui jeta un regard désespéré. Imperturbable Mary reprit: « Qui plus est permets moi de te rappeler qu'on n'a rien mangé et que je ne suis pas encore un pur esprit » Un gargouillement sonore l'interrompit. « Et il me semble que ton estomac en personne me fait l'honneur de corroborer ces déclarations !

-J'ai pas fini mon chapitre et...

- ... et ce cher Herr Schlaffer séduit par tes beaux yeux qu'il a eut l'occasion d' observer pendant quatre heure de lecture intensive va nous promettre qu'il ne fuguera pas de son étagère ce soir et que tu pourras le retrouver dès demain, n'est ce pas professeur? »

Devant le regard mauvais que Mary lança à l'ouvrage, Laura jugea bon de ne pas insister. Après tout plus de quatre heures d'affilée c'était une bonne moyenne de travail...

-« En tous les cas c'est trop pour moi. »

Laura se mordit les lèvres; elle avait encore parlé à haute voix. Si elle continuait ainsi elle serait bonne pour St mangouste

- « Je ne te le fais pas dire... Dans le département des travailleurs compulsifs... », Mary eut un sourire goguenard , « t'en fais pas je t'apporterai des oranges

- Sombre crétine, va!

- Oui, Laura, moi aussi je t'aime!"

Mary avait parlé un peu trop fort. Cette fille était incorrigible. Devant l'air outragé de Mme Pince, offensée par ce viol du sacro-saint silence nécessaire à la bonne tenue de toute bibliothèque digne de ce nom, les deux amies prirent la fuite. Et, grisées par la délicieuse sensation que procure la transgression des interdits auxquels on se soumet d'ordinaire, elles se mirent en route vers leur salle commune.

« Il y a des jours où je hais ma maison et tout particulièrement le fait qu'elle soit située tout en haut de la Tour d'astronomie... , souffla Laura hors d'haleine, une fois parvenue au troisième étage.

- Moi, je hais surtout les six étages qui nous restent ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles avaient piètre allure. Leurs joues étaient rougies par la montée des escaliers, leur cheveux décoiffés, et sous leurs yeux s'étalaient les cernes violacés de tout serdaigle qui se respecte et qui travaille. Elles n'avaient pas tout à fait l'air de femmes fatales.

« On est vraiment charmantes, non ? Si on rencontrait l'homme de notre vie, je suis sûre qu'il tomberait raide dingue de nous

- A qui le dis-tu Mary ! Mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons la moindre chance de croiser le sublimissime Sirius Black ce soir... , ajouta Laura une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

- Certes non. Cependant je crois que tu satisferait très bien d'un certain préfet de Gryffondor, dont les beaux yeux t'ont fait chavirer le coeur plus d'une fois..." Laura devint pivoine. Mary eut un léger sourire: elle adorait taquiner sur le petit faible qu'elle avait pour le sérieux, responsable et surtout inaccessible Rémus Lupin. "J'ai touché juste, on dirait... »

Laura émit un borborygme étouffé et devint encore plus rouge.

A cet instant, Mary se sentit violemment bousculée et à sa plus grande confusion, elle vit passer les deux sujets de leur conversation. Mais vu leur état de nerfs, il n'en n'avait sans doute rien saisit.

" VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE, BLACK ! , hurla Lupin visiblement hors de lui.

- Bon sang j'essaie de t'expliquer...

- RIEN DU TOUT, TU NE VAS RIEN M'EXPLIQUER DU TOUT: TU N'ES QU'UN FOUTU EGOISTE ET JE VAIS TE DIRE UNE BONNE CHOSE...

- Tu me diras ça ailleurs, il y a de la compagnie ici... »

Lupin tourna la tête et aperçut les deux amies qui le regardaient, bouche bée, tant il était rare de voir le sixième année s'énerver. Il prit le bras de son comparse et sans un mot, l'entraîna rapidement dans un des couloirs adjacents.

« On les suit ?

Laura jeta un regard effaré sur sa condisciple.

- Tu es folle ? Tu as vu leur tête ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécieraient d'être espionnés maintenant et en plus ça ne nous regarde pas !

- Deux des types les plus amis de tout Poudlard se disputent. De plus, ils sont l'objet de quasiment toutes les conversations féminines de l'école, y compris des nôtres. Enfin , j'ai comme l'impression qu'il risque d'y avoir du sang. Tu voudrais laisser un meurtre impuni faute de témoins? Ça fait au moins trois bonnes raisons d'y aller ! »

Et Mary poussa Laura vers le couloir emprunté par les deux garçons. Il faisait sombre. Elles se glissèrent dans une salle de classe désertée qui faisait face à la pièce où se trouvaient Black et Lupin. Épisodiquement, leur parvenait des éclats de voix.

« Mary... , chuchota Laura, j'ai honte... On ne devrait pas faire ça...

- Ah, ça va Mlle Préfète-Parfaite... On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu...

- Oui, mais pas comme ça, ils veulent sans doute se dire des trucs confidentiels...

- Que toute l'école saura demain ? Tu as déjà vu un secret qui tienne ici ?

- Oui, mais...

- Mais rien du tout. Si tu veux mon avis c'est encore une fois M. le tombeur de ces dames qui a fait une conquête. Manque de pot Lupin devait déjà loucher dessus, point . Franchement je crois qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. »

Laura parut un peu rasséréné et toutes deux se mirent à écouter avec attention.

**« **Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller lui dire ça ?

- Je voulais juste lui faire un blague Rémus, une blague, une sale blague, certes, mais...

- Une blague ? Je l'ai attaqué Sirius, attaqué, tu comprend ce que ça veut dire? J'aurais pu le tuer...

- Un déchet de moins sur terre qu'est ce que ça fait ? D'ailleurs qui soucie de la vie du huileux Severus Snape ? "

Il y eut un coup violent. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Visiblement Lupin venait d'envoyer un magistral coup de poing à Black.

« MOI BLACK ! MOI ! MAIS EST-CE QUE TU AS PENSE A MOI ! A CE QUE J'EPROUVERAI SI JE ME RETROUVAIS APRES MA METAMORPHOSE AVEC UN CADAVRE ? SI J'AVAIS SON SANG SUR LES MAINS ? MAIS NON, CA, CA T'A ECHAPPE... "

Lupin, livide, s'appuya contre le mur. En face de lui son compagnon semblait atterré.

« Non... toi tu n'as pensé qu'à ta petite vengeance égoïste et stupide... Tu t'es servi de moi !Et tu te dis mon ami ? Si James n'avait pas été là, si ça c'était mal terminé... Tu as songé aux conséquences ? Le département de régulation des créatures dangereuses, tu sais ce qu'ils auraient faits ? Ils auraient mené une enquête, ils...

- Mais Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore n'est pas tout puissant ,coupa le préfet, il ne peut rien contre eux et encore moins contre une horde de parents d'élèves déchaînés...

- Mais j'aurais dit que c'était ma faute...

- Comme tu es naif ! Tu aurais eu quoi une retenue, une exclusion temporaire, un renvoi ? Mais celui dont on aurait voulu la peau ç'aurait été moi. Dans le meilleur des cas ils m'auraient enfermé à vie et dans le pire ils m'auraient euthanasié. Le plus terrible c'est qu'ils auraient eu raison...

- Non ! Comment peux tu dire ça ? »

Black se rapprocha de Lupin qui avait glissé à terre, épuisé.

« Mais parce que j'aurais été l'assassin, le meurtrier, la bête à abattre... Et tu sais je crois que j'aurais même préféré qu'ils me tuent tout de suite...

- Rémus... »

Le garçon brun tenait maintenant l'épaule de son ami. Sa voix s'étrangla.

" Comment est- ce que j'aurais pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience? S'habituer à être un monstre,à l'être toute ma vie, je peux, mais s'habituer à ça ... J'ai failli être responsable d'une mort, Sirius... »

Et Lupin se mit à pleurer. Black le prit dans ses bras; il semblait bouleversé. Le silence dura un certain temps avant qu'il ne reprit la parole.

« Je suis tellement désolé... Tu as raison je ne suis qu'un égoïste, qu'un salaud inconscient. Pardonne moi. Snape m'avait tellement énervé que... Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça... Pardon, je te demande pardon... Je ferai n'importe quoi...

- Tu as déjà fait n'importe quoi... »,l'interrompit Lupin d'une voix rauque. Ses larmes continuait à couler maison pouvait distinguer une ébauche de sourire sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé...

- Je sais, je sais...

- Tu m'excuses d'avoir été un idiot sans coeur et sans cervelle...

- J'excuse la première partie de ta phrase. Pour le reste... Je me demande si tu as un jour eu l'équivalent d'une cervelle... »

Encore chancelant, le préfet se leva. Il tendit la main à son camarade pour l'aider à se mettre debout à son tour: « Alors toujours ami ? ».Black prit la main qu'on lui tendait et répondit:« Toujours ami. »Cette fois Lupin souriait vraiment toute trace de rancoeur effacée:« Que veux tu, les amis sont faits pour pardonner.

- Merci, Moony.

- Mais une chose est sûre, si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te jure qu'à la pleine lune suivante, je défonce la porte de la cabane hurlante, pour venir te dévorer...

- Pas de risque, je suis trop coriace pour toi...

- Rien ne résiste aux crocs d'un loup garou comme moi: Snape a bien failli en faire la cruelle expérience ! »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

« On rentre ?, murmura Remus.

- On rentre. Il faut aller rassurer James et Peter. Je crois qu'ils ont pensé qu'on allait s'entre-tuer !

- Que veux tu c'est ça les pulsions du loup garou ! »

- Au secours, j'ai peur ! Je crois que je vais m'enfuir...»

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait et Black, l'air narquois, partit en courant. Lupin leva les yeux aux ciel. Ce type resterait toujours un vrai gamin... Et il se lança à sa poursuite.

Dans leur salle Mary et Laura n'osaient pas prononcer un mot. Lupin, le préfet responsable, Lupin, le bon élève, Lupin toujours aimable, toujours calme, toujours agréable, Lupin était un loup garou. Lupin était un des monstres sanguinaires représentés sur leurs livres de défense contre les forces du mal. Lupin un de leurs condisciples les plus gentils et attentionnés, était cette bête sur laquelle leurs parents leur avait conté tant d'horribles histoires. « Promenons nous dans les bois tant que le loup n'y est pas... » Le refrain d'une vieille comptine se mit à tourner dans la tête de Mary, et pour la première fois elle comprit avec terreur ce que celle-ci voulait vraiment dire.

« Tu crois que Dumbledore le sait, demanda soudain Laura d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi ? Qu'il est un Loup garou ou qu'il a attaqué le Snape en question ?

- Les deux.

- A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Il faudrait lui dire. Lupin est dangereux ! reprit Laura d'une voix dure."

Mary dévisagea sa camarade; son visage était étrangement fermé.

"Sans doute. Mais on verra ça demain. Là, j'ai eu mon compte d'émotions. Et puis la pleine lune c'est dans longtemps, et quelque chose me dit que notre préfet préféré ne va pas bondir du lit ce soir pour dévorer tout Poudlard... »

Laura acquiesça. Néanmoins son amie remarqua qu'elle avait tiqué sur l'expression « préfet préféré ». Pourtant, elles avaient toujours parlé de Lupin comme ça. D'ailleurs le terme était employé par toute les filles de l'école pour désigner Lupin le gentleman. Mary soupira ; la différence maintenant c'est que toutes deux savaient qui était vraiment le jeune garçon. Merlin, que la vie était compliquée. Le coeur lourd d'une tristesse qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle suivit Laura vers les dortoirs de Serdaigle. Ses idées seraient plus claires demain. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Des chemins différents

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Mary sut que le problème Lupin restait épineux. Certes, il était dangereux: une fois transformés les loups garous sont de véritables monstres prêt à tout pour tuer et tuer n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, Lupin avait dit qu'il avait failli tuer Snape. Mais cela l'avait mis dans un tel état. Et il avait dit implicitement que c'était la faute de Black . Ça,ça ne l'étonnait guère. Pour ce qu'elle en savait Black était un parfait crétin dès qu'il s'agissait de jouer un mauvais tour à quelqu'un. Et tout spécialement quand ce quelqu'un était à Serpentard. Mais Lupin... Il ne pouvait pas être fondamentalement mauvais. Elle se rappela comment le garçon avait fondu en larmes. C'était des larmes silencieuses; il avait mis la main sur sa bouche pour réprimer les sanglots qui le secouait. Cela ne pouvait être de la comédie. C'était décidé. Avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit elle allait mener sa petite enquête elle même.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune. Évidemment, Laura était déjà là à travailler. Comme la plupart de ses camarades d'ailleurs.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans cette maison de fou, songea Mary". Et pour la énième fois en cinq ans elle maudit le Choixpeau. Cependant, ses imprécations s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Laura. Elle était blême, avait les traits tirés et la taille de ses cernes avait doublée.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Laura, tu vas bien ? »

En guise de réponse son amie l'emmena dans un coin où elles seraient tranquille pour discuter. Malgré l'automne qui commençait, il faisait très beau et les grandes verrières de la salle commune déversaient des flots de lumière. Laura jeta un regard triste au parc. Tout semblait si paisible et si joyeux. Non elle n'avait pas pris sa décision de gaieté de coeur. Mais il fallait le faire. C'était une question de principe. De toutes façons, Mary comprendrait; Mary l'approuverait ; Mary ferait comme elle. Sous ses airs farfelus c'était une fille intelligente. Peut-être même l'une des plus intelligentes qu'elle eut jamais rencontrée.

« Je vais tout dire à Dumbledore.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant. Accepter un loup garou dans une école serait de la pure folie.

- Mais Lupin risque de se faire renvoyer, et même pire... Tu l'as entendu hier !

- Justement c'est la meilleure chose qu'il y a à faire. Il est dangereux !"

Mary commença à paniquer. Laura ne pouvait pas être aussi insensible, aussi bornée: que diable, elle était la première des Serdaigles, elle était intelligente !

« Enfin tu as vu comme il était désolé ? D'ailleurs, c'était la faute de Black !

- C'est ce qu'il a sous entendu. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Et même si Black a reconnu ses torts... Il a très bien put être manipulé.

- Black ? Manipulé par Lupin ? On nage en plein délire là ! Qu'est ce que ça aurait rapporté à Lupin de faire ça, à part de mettre en danger sa couverture ?

- L'esprit d'un loup garou est insondable ..."

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas Laura, la Laura qu'elle connaissait qui pouvait parler comme ça. Aussi Mary reprit:

« Tu ne veux même pas laisser Lupin plaider sa cause , il pourrait...

- Les loups garou sont foncièrement mauvais. Il mentirait. Sa maladie a pourrit son esprit. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Mary. Je ne dis pas ça de gaieté de coeur. J'ai longuement réfléchit cette nuit. J'ai relu nos cours de troisième année, j'ai feuilleté tous les manuels, tous les livres de DCFM dont je disposais et tous sont unanimes. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à un loup garou. Même sous forme humaine ils restent dangereux et vicieux. Il aurait mieux valu que Lupin meure plutôt que d'avoir été simplement mordu. »

Mary était révulsée: elle aurait voulu prendre Laura au collet et la secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'elle manifeste un peu de bon sens. Mais à Serdaigle le calme dévolu au travail matinal était sacré. « Tout comme ce que disent les livres », songea-t-elle amèrement. La voix de Laura la tira de ses tristes réflexions.

« Je voudrais que tu me comprenne, Mary...

- Non je ne te comprends pas. Tu condamne Lupin parce qu'il est un loup garou et parce que tu as lu et qu'on t'as enseigné qu'un loup garou est totalement mauvais. Mais nom d'un elfe de maison, Laura et si tout ça n'était qu'une gigantesque erreur. Le savoir livresque ça se remet en cause; c'est la première des choses à retenir. Tout le monde ici apprécie Lupin. D'après tous ceux qui le connaissent c'est quelqu'un de bien, pourquoi...

- Lupin leur joue la comédie. Tous les loups garous font ça: mon père dit qu'ils ont l'esprit retors. Il dit aussi qu'il faudrait les abattre.

- Ton père ? »

Mary comprit que la partie était perdue pour elle. Laura était butée et têtue. Et apparemment elle se laissait endoctriner par tout un tas de bouquins stupides sans se poser aucune question; un trait de caractère typiquement serdaigle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à gagner un peu de temps pour démêler le cas Lupin. Si elle avait vu juste, elle serait à même de le défendre quand Laura irait voir Dumbledore.

« Laisse moi jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. D'ici là Lupin n'aura pas pu faire de mal à grand monde et moi j'aurai eu le temps de faire mes petites recherches et de me forger ma propre opinion. »

Le visage de Laura se durcit:

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Je sais... »

Les yeux clairs et obstinés de la jeune fille parcoururent le calendrier accroché sur le mur du fond:

« Tu as un peu moins d'un mois. »

- Entendu !

Mary prit son sac. Elle fit un bref signe de tête à Laura et se dirigea vers l'escalier . Une fois dans la Grande Salle, attablée devant son petit déjeuner, elle sentit son coeur se serrer au point d'en pleurer . Laura et elle était peut- être toujours amies mais quelque chose venait de se briser. L'obstination de sa camarade lui avait fait à quels points les voies qu'elles suivraient un jour pourraient être différentes, voire antagonistes .« Fini le temps des illusions » songea-t-elle . Et il lui sembla avoir fait un pas très douloureux dans la vie adulte.

Dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, Laura regardait fixement les nuages. Au fond elle avait toujours su que Mary s'opposerait à elle. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Mais pas si tôt... Elle se demanda durant combien de temps encore leur amitié durerait. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis une autre et une autre encore. Non; elles n'étaient plus des enfants désormais.

Après les cours, Mary se rendit à la bibliothèque. Mme Pince haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la jeune fille était seule. Mais Mary n'en n'avait cure : elle avait moins d'un mois pour découvrir si Lupin était un type fréquentable ou non. Et il n'y avait pas que le préfet de Gryffondor: elle devait s'interroger sur le statut de tous les loups garous; vaste question... Elle se saisit du catalogue des ouvrages répertoriés dans la bibliothèque et chercha le tome des L. Licornes, lutins de Cornouaille, Lycanthropie... ça y est elle y était... Il y avait une sacrée liste de bouquins. Elle en fit une copie à l'aide d'un sortilège de duplication et partit à l'aventure dans les rayonnages. Au bout d'un quart d'heure chancelant sous le poids des ouvrages, elle s'étala sur une des seules tables restées vides. Comme d'habitude la bibliothèque était bondée. Et comme d'habitude la plupart des gens au travail étaient des Serdaigles. Sur ces cyniques considérations elle ouvrit _Créatures de l'ombre, comment s'en protéger_ bien décidée à l'avoir mis en fiches en deux heures. Elle était tellement absorbée par on travail qu'elle ne remarqua les quatre nouveaux venus à la bibliothèque qu'au moment où l'un d'entre eux lui tapa sur l'épaule.

"Désolé mais il reste des places sur cette table ?"

Mary eut un haut le coeur ; Black, c'était Black. Et derrière lui se trouvaient ses trois acolytes à savoir Pettigrew, Potter et... Lupin en personne...

"Heuu... Oui... C'est à dire que je me suis un peu étalée...",ajouta Mary en jetant un regard confus à la table submergée sous une incroyable masse de papiers et de livres. Et elle s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires.

"On est navrés de te déranger en plein boulot, mais c'est la seule table où on peut rester tous les quatre... "

La jeune fille trouvait curieux qu'un des groupes des gryffondors les plus dissipés de Poudlard se prenne soudain d'amour pour ce repaire à Serdaigles silencieux qu'était la bibliothèque. L'air soupçonneux elle ajouta:

"Vous ne comptez pas mettre le bazar tout de même ?"

Lupin,amusé, la rassura:

"On est là pour des recherches personnelles et tout à fait sérieuses. De toute façon s'il leur vient l'envie de faire du bruit je me ferait un plaisir de leur ôter quelques points..., continua-t-il en désignant son insigne de préfet.

- C'est ça... Vive la solidarité gryffondoresque ! Espèce de faux frère !

- Je sais James, je sais..."

Mary n'en croyait pas ses yeux: ils passaient leur temps à se taquiner ou quoi ?

" Vous vous asseyez ou vous comptez travailler debout ?, les coupa-t-elle brusquement.

-On s'assoit, on s'assoit on ne veut pas couper plus longtemps ton passionnant travail sur..."Avant qu'elle ai pu le retenir, Black s'empara d'un grimoire à la reliure fatiguée. Il esquissa une moue d'étonnement et jeta un coup d'oeil aux titres des ouvrages que Mary avait rassemblé autour d'elle."...Sur les loups garous !"

Lupin sursauta et sembla soudain se trouver excessivement mal à l'aise. Quant à Potter et Pettigrew il paraissaient extrêmement surpris. Ce dernier enchaîna:

"Mais tu n'es plus en troisième année ... En quoi ça t'intéresse la lycanthropie ?"

Le garçon à lunette ronde envoya un violent coup de coude à son petit rondouillard de voisin tandis que Black poussait un soupir exaspéré. Mary éminemment gênée cherchait avant tout à fuir le regard de Lupin. La tête basse et les joues rouges elle cherchait une raison valable excepté le "en-fait-je-vous-ai-entendu-dicuter-hier-soir-dans-le-couloir-et-je-voulais-me-renseigner-sur-l'état-de-votre-ami"...

"En fait on a des groupes de révision pour les buses et chacun d'entre nous doit réaliser des fiches de synthèse sur certains aspects du programme depuis la première année. Moi je suis chargée de la DCFM. D'où mes recherches sur la lycanthropie. Enfin j'essaye d'élargir un peu en lisant d'autres ouvrages afin d'avoir des références différentes pour les dissertations "

Elle avait dit cela d'une seule traite. C'était absolument parfait; on aurait dit une serdaigle idéale, une vraie petite Laura Bennett... Black eut un ricanement amusé alors que Lupin paraissait se détendre.

" Je comprends pourquoi les Serdaigles sont toujours en tête de classement aux examens..."

Il s'assit, bientôt imité par ses amis.

"Et vous, vous travaillez sur quoi ?, demanda Mary d'un air innocent"

Pettigrew lui montra un grimoire intitulé "_Animagi, ces mages qui savent se changer en animaux"_

" On se cultive, ajouta Potter d'un ton léger."

Et Mary n'eut plus qu'à se replonger dans ses fiches. Mais ce qu'elle y avait mis ne lui plaisait pas du tout... Lorsqu'elle les relut le soir dans son lit, elle s'aperçut que les ouvrages qu'elle avait consultés n'étaient guère objectifs. Tous s'accordaient à condamner les lycanthropes, à les déclarer faux, pervers et dangereux. Mais pas un n'avançait d'argument viable. Le tout constituait un ramassis d'allégations sans preuves, d'accusations virulentes mais non fondées sur des faits concrets. Mary soupira. Décidément, le cas Lupin s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu.

Dans son lit, Laura songeait aussi. Mary et elle s'était à peine parlé de la journée. Elle passa la main dans ses courtes mèches blondes. Pourtant c'était elle qui avait raison, elle en était persuadée. Il faudrait bien que son amie comprenne. Mais en attendant, elle devait mettre en garde ses camarades de serdaigles de ne pas fréquenter Lupin. Elle ne dirait pas les choses de manière explicite évidemment. Mary ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle pouvait aussi dissuader le gryffondor de s'approcher des élèves de sa maison. Lui faire sentir que les loups garous n'étaient pas les bienvenus à serdaigle. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Et relativement simple à mettre en oeuvre. Le mieux c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas à révéler le secret du préfet. Ainsi, elle ne s'attirerait pas les foudres de Mary. Si elle manoeuvrait habilement tout devrait réussir. Et peut-être que son amie reconnaîtrait qu'elle s'était trompée. Avec un peu de chance tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Le lundi suivant, les recherches de Mary n'avait guère avancé. Tous les livres contenait la même chose. Et selon elle ce n'était qu'un vaste fatras de stupidités absurdes. Il allait falloir qu'elle change de source. Peut-être que leur professeur de DCFM pourrait la renseigner de manière plus objective. Le professeur Bertram était nouveau. Son discours changerait peut-être par rapport à celui de son prédécesseur. Et puis il pourrait lui indiquer d'autres ouvrages à consulter. Mary décida donc qu'elle irait le voir à la fin du cours.

L'heure de DCFM se passa particulièrement bien. Il s'agissait d'apprendre à maîtriser différents types de charmes de protection. Cela allait du simple contre sort aux boucliers les plus évolués. Bertram était un excellent enseignant. Il déambulait dans la classe tandis que les Serdaigles s'astreignaient à lancer successivement tous les charmes qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Il complimentait, corrigeait et expliquait de manière parfaitement claire. Lorsque tout fut terminé Mary vint le rejoindre au bureau. Le professeur leva la tête vers elle. Il avait un visage osseux et des yeux perçants. Tout chez lui trahissait l'efficacité et une conscience certaine de sa valeur. L'homme était intelligent, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Oui, Miss Eliott ?

- Je voulais vous poser une question professeur. Vous avez le temps ? " Bertram eut un sourire. Il aimait les élèves qui en voulaient.

« Bien sûr. Je vous écoute.

- Voilà, j'ai établit un programme de révision pour les BUSE... ». Le sourire du professeur s'élargit. « ...et je me suis aperçue que l'on n'avait traité que très superficiellement la question de la lycanthropie. »Son expression bienveillante se crispa. « En fait nous n'avons absolument pas parlé de l'intégration du loup garou dans la vie active. Je veux dire des dispositions qui sont prises pour encadrer les malades et les faire participer aux activités de la communauté sorcière. D'ailleurs on ne s'est même pas demandé si les lycanthropes étaient aptes à mener une vie normale ou si leur maladie les rendait foncièrement mauvais. »

Enfin, elle y était arrivée. Elle avait posé la vraie question, celle qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle savait qui était Lupin. Bertram la fixait avec intensité. Gênée, elle baissa les yeux.

« Voilà une excellente question Miss Elliot. Mais qui nécessite une réponse très simple et très brève... "Mary sentit sa respiration s'arrêter: elle touchait au but; on allait enfin lui donner une réponse rationnelle, argumentée et objective.« Les loups garous sont fondamentalement mauvais. Ils sont inadaptables.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est dans leur nature. Ils ne sont plus humains. Ils sont donc potentiellement dangereux et manipulateurs. »

Mary était affreusement déçue. L'argument naturel sur la supériorité des humains et le danger que représentaient les hybrides lui paraissait particulièrement limité.

« Enfin professeur, un humain normal est lui aussi potentiellement dangereux et manipulateur !

-Certes, Miss Elliot, mais un humain normal n'a pas son esprit contaminé par la lycanthropie. Celle-ci témoigne avant tout d'une aliénation mentale.

- Il y a des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? »

L'expression du professeur se durcit.

« Avez vous vu un loup garou en pleine transformation ? Avez vous été témoin de l'incroyable cruauté de ce type d'hybrides ? Parce que si c'était le cas, je suis sûr que vous n'auriez plus aucun doute. Vous sauriez qu'aucune humanité ne peut se cacher chez un lycanthrope même en dehors des nuits de pleine lune. Tout ce qui pourrait vous faire penser l'inverse ne serait que tromperie de la part des loups garous et des lobbys qui les protègent... » Une lueur farouche brillait désormais dans les yeux noirs de Bertram et Mary se sentait très mal à l'aise. « Ils nous manipulent Miss Elliot. Et ceux qui les croient... » Sa respiration se fit plus forte, comme celle d'un homme qui se noie. « Ceux- là sont les fous les plus dangereux que la terre ai portés » Il humecta ses lèvres et resta songeur. Mary était atterrée. Un homme si compétent tenir un discours si irrationnel. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose: conclure la conversation.

« Et bien merci professeur. Vos explications m'ont grandement éclairées. Mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre patience et d'ailleurs j'ai bientôt botanique.

- Alors à bientôt Miss Elliot. Ce fut un plaisir. N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez besoin d'explications supplémentaires »

Bertram avait retrouvé son sourire mais Mary, elle, était sûre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Et avec un faible au revoir elle quitta la salle.

Pendant ce temps Laura avait commencé à mettre son plan à exécution. Elle avait parlé à plusieurs Serdaigles. Pour l'instant aucun ne s'était révélé être un de ces stupides pro-lycanthrope. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Elle ne parla pas de Lupin. Elle procéda plus subtilement. Elle proposa un groupe de débat. Sur des questions actuelles et controversées. Ils acceptèrent. L'un d'entre eux demanda quel sujet ils aborderaient. Une fille proposa le sujet de la lycanthropie. Après tout ils venaient d'en parler. Et puis, la semaine d'avant, le ministre de la magie avait proposé un amendement au code de conduite des loups garous. Si c'était accepté ils devraient porter un insigne qui les signalerait comme tel et l'accès de certains lieux publics pourraient leur être refusé. Non que elle, elle soit personnellement contre. Elle était même plutôt d'accord. Ces gens était dangereux. Mais depuis qu'un des membres d'un comité de soutien aux lycanthropes avait commencé une grève de la faim, cela faisait la une des journaux. Même la Gazette du sorcier en avait parlé. Tous acquiescèrent à cette proposition, enthousiastes. Laura eut un léger sourire. Cela commençait très bien. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la salle commune: cela dérangerait ceux qui voulaient travailler. Elle proposa de trouver un lieu . Elle leur communiquerait l'horaire. Ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est que le lieu serait public et qu'elle s'arrangerait pour trouver une heure où Lupin serait présent. Et où il ne pourrait pas partir...


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3: où les choses s'accelèrent...

_Merci à tous les reviewers ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux ! A très bientôt ! LVEB_

Après le cours de botanique, Mary s'était rendue à la grande salle. Elle avait failli aller voir Laura et lui proposer de manger avec elle. Leurs discussions lui manquaient. Mais elle s'en était retenue. Ce n'était pas le moment. Après ces stupides histoires de lycanthropie peut-être. Elle s'assit donc seule à l'extrémité de la table des Serdaigles. De là où elle était elle voyait parfaitement la table des gryffondors. Et accessoirement Lupin. Il était en train de rire avec ses amis. Mary resta songeuse. Pouvait il vraiment être ce que les livres disait ? C'aurait été tellement plus facile de le croire. En ce moment elle serait en train de parler travail avec Laura... Mais il n'y avait pas que Lupin. Il y avait des tas d'autres loups garous. Estimer qu'ils étaient tous perdu pour le genre humain, et ce sur des preuves aussi mince... sans se questionner outre mesure... C'était plus facile, mais ce n'était pas bien. Et puis c'était aussi de la malhonnêteté intellectuelle. Au moment où elle songeait ça Mary se surprit à sourire. Au fond, tout au fond elle avait des petits côtés Serdaigles.

Elle termina son assiette et avala la dernière gorgée de son jus de citrouille. La table des gryffondors était désormais vide. Celle des serdaigles aussi. Perdue dans ses réflexions Mary avait pour la première fois de sa vie, pris réellement le temps de manger. Le résultat c'était que si elle attendait cinq minutes de plus elle serait certainement en retard en métamorphose. Elle sortit donc de la grande salle moitié courant, moitié marchant. Elle se hâtait lorsqu'elle heurta un sixième année de plein fouet. Et pas n'importe lequel. C'était le garçon aux cheveux en bataille qui traînait toujours avec Lupin et Black. Son nom c'était... Potter... Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor, relativement bon en cours, et surtout incroyablement arrogant et insupportable quand il l'avait décidé. Mary l'avait vu tenter à plusieurs reprise de draguer une préfète de gryffondor. La fille l'avait envoyé paître... A l'époque Laura et elle avait trouvé que la petite rousse avait fait preuve d'un grand bon sens. Quoiqu'il en soit, le garçon était juste en face d'elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Merlin qu'il pouvait être suffisant ! Murmurant un vague "désolé", elle s'apprêtait à faire un détour lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le bras.

"Ça tombe bien; je te cherchais. Toujours intéressée par les loups-garous ?"Mary se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. "J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Bertram... La porte était ouverte..." Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Pourquoi fallait il que les amis de Lupin viennent systématiquement fourrer leurs nez dans ses recherches ? Plus rouge encore si cela était possible Mary rétorqua:"Parfois les livres ne répondent pas à toutes les questions.

- Et Bertram a répondu aux tiennes ?"

Il la fixait intensément. Comme si ce qu'elle allait répondre revêtait une importance primordiale. Mary réfléchit un instant et se lança: "Mettons que je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue par ses arguments."

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira. Elle nota que lorsqu'il perdait son air sûr de lui, il pouvait être particulièrement charmant.

"Si tu veux essayer un autre type de discours, je te conseille un livre...

- J'ai fiché tous ceux de la bibliothèque..."

James Potter retint un juron. Ces fichus serdaigles étaient insupportables d'efficacité dans les recherches. Sirius disait toujours qu'ils n'étaient bon qu'à ça. "Ce sont des planqués qui se cachent derrière leurs livres, James. Ils élisent domicile dans un bureau et ils te regardent de l'air suffisant du type qui sait et qui est convaincu que toi tu n'es qu'un ignorant". Eh bien,foi de James Potter, il allait prouver à cette petite Serdaigle arrogante que, non, elle ne savait pas tout...

-"Tu n'as pas lu celui-là: il n'est pas répertorié. C'est un vieux bouquin... Il a échappé au nouveau classement de Pince... Toutefois, ce qu'il raconte est assez révolutionnaire! Si ça t'intéresse il est dans les rayonnages du bas de la section créatures magiques. Tu sais, avec les énormes dico de soin aux hippogriffes que personne ne va jamais consulter.

- Et l'auteur c'est qui ?"

Potter eut un sourire réjoui: "Peut-être le plus grand sorcier du monde..."

Et sans ajouter un mot il tourna les talons. Mary haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche pressée. C'était un peu stupide comme réponse. Merlin, les quatre fondateurs et au moins une centaine d'autres sorciers avaient un jour été honoré du titre de plus grand sorcier du monde. En fait c'était même une réponse assez "gryffondorienne". Une réponse du type "je parle d'abord, je pense après". Tsss... Mary se surprit à penser qu'elle pouvait être une sacrée mauvaise langue. Elle poussa juste à temps la porte de la salle de métamorphose. Il ne restait qu'une place libre... A côté de Laura.

Laura regarda Mary entrer. Elle sourit. Son amie n'avait jamais eu une démarche très élégante. Aujourd'hui elle était perdue dans ses pensées et avançait, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant comme si elle voulait que son menton arrive avant elle à destination . D'ordinaire, elle se serait gentiment moqué de ce qu'elle surnommait "la marche du dromadaire".Mais lorsque Mary fut installée, elle se sentit trop gênée pour tenter oser dire quoique ce soit. Elle passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Sa voisine lui lança un regard embarrassé. Elle essaya de parler mais Mac Gonagall avait commencé son cours.

Cependant, Laura n'avait pas l'esprit à penser aux sortilèges de transfert et encore moins à ceux qui étaient utilisés lors des métamorphoses trans-espèce. Elle songeait à Mary. A serdaigle il n'était pas toujours facile de se faire des amis. De fait, la compétition était rude entre les élèves. On avait des camarades, des binômes de travail,des compagnons de révisions, mais il arrivait toujours un moment où la loi du classement reprenait ses droits: dans l'air supérieur de celui qui avait réussi son devoir sur table et parfois dans la hargne de celui qui avait échoué. Néanmoins, elle et Mary avait toujours réussi à se préserver de cette concurrence acharnée. D'une part parce que leurs capacités intellectuelles se valaient, d'autre part parce qu'elles avaient trop besoin l'une de l'autre. Et peut-être aussi songea Laura, parce que Mary se fichait comme d'une guigne de ses résultats. A tel point qu'elle avait été une fois convoqué par Flitwick, leur directeur de maison. Il lui avait dit qu'elle aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux. Qu'elle se mettait elle-même en situation d'échec. Qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être bonne mais sans briller. Laura se rappela avec amusement la tête de Mary lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté cette entrevue. Elle faisait des grimaces si comiques que la petite blonde avait regretté de ne pas posséder d'appareil photo. Mais au fond d'elle , elle savait que Flitwick avait raison. Mary avait détesté sa maison dès sa première semaine à Poudlard ; elle ne comprenait pourquoi on l'avait envoyé là. Et elle faisait tout pour prouver qu'à leur cérémonie de Répartition le Choipeaux s'était trompé.

Laura soupira tandis qu'elle entamait sa quatrième feuille de notes. Pour la première fois la voix sèche de Mac Gonagall ne parvenait pas à la captiver totalement. Son esprit vagabondait loin de la salle de classe tandis que sa main écrivait machinalement ce que disait le professeur. Leur cérémonie de Répartition... Elle se souvenait de l'appel de son nom, "Bennet Laura", et du sentiment de panique qui l'avait alors envahit. Il fallait qu'elle soit digne de sa famille. Qu'elle suive leur voie. Ils étaient tous passé par Serdaigle depuis des générations: Ses grands-parents, des pionniers de la magie expérimentale, sa mère, une grande médicomage toujours partie en congrès, son père un expert en matière de nouveaux sortilèges, et ses frères... qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'illustrer quelque part. La peur de ne pas être la hauteur lui tordait le ventre. Elle s'était assise sur le tabouret trop haut pour elle. Quelqu'un lui avait posé le choixpeau sur la tête. Il n'était pas à sa taille. Les rebords lui tombaient sur les yeux et elle ne voyait plus rien. Perdue dans le noir et l'angoisse, sa respiration était comme coupée. Et puis, enfin, après une minute interminable, avait retentit le cri de la délivrance: "SERDAIGLE!". La tension était retombée. Et elle s'était dirigée vers sa table en pleurant son trop plein de peur.

Elle avait cru que c'était la fin de ses soucis. Que tout le monde pourrait être fier d'elle maintenant. Mais elle s'était trompée. La première lettre de ses parents ne l'avait félicité ni pour sa place à serdaigle ni pour ses premiers et excellents résultats. On lui annonçait juste que l'un des ses frères venait d'obtenir une bourse pour un an d'étude à l'institut de Salem et que l'autre avait fait l'admiration de ses confrères en améliorant une potion de mémorisation. Ce soir-là, elle avait pleuré. Amèrement. Avec désespoir. Et puis Mary était venu la voir. Elles avaient parlé, et elles étaient devenues amies. Mary avait secoué ses nattes brunes déjà passablement décoiffées et lui avait dit en substance que ses parents n'étaient "que des imbéciles doublés de crétins profonds" et qu'ils ne comprenaient "rien à rien". Mais Laura n'avait pas renoncé à impressionner sa famille. "Coupe le cordon"lui répétait Mary vingt fois par mois. En vain. Sa famille... Ils étaient tous si intelligents, si brillants. Elle, elle n'était rien par rapport à eux... Rien du tout...

La main de MacGonagall sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

"Vous dormez miss Bennett ? Ça fait deux fois que je vous pose la même question !"

Laura rougit violemment.

" Heu... Vous pourriez la répéter une troisième fois, bafouilla-t-elle sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses camarades". Le professeur haussa les sourcils et obtempéra. Laura répondit. Juste... comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle replongea dans ses notes elle découvrit un petit mot de Mary . Son cours était parsemé des graffitis de son amie. Parfois c'était idiot, parfois c'était drôle, parfois c'était juste gentil. Cette fois c'était porteur d'espoir:"Vivement que cette histoire soit terminée. Toi et ta pathologie du travail me manquez. Mary" Elle eut chaud au coeur. Ce n'était pas un stupide loup garou qui allait les séparer. Son père disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer. Et elle n'avait jamais vu son père se tromper. La fin du cours sonna. Laura regarda Mary s'éloigner en fuyant son regard. Celle-ci n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise avec les sentiments. Et son petit mot devait la gêner plus qu'autre chose. Laura décida qu'il était temps pour elle de passer à l'étape supérieure de son plan. Le débat aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Elle avait dit à ses camarades qu'il serait public. Tout se déroulerait donc dans la grande salle. La veille, ils avaient demandé l'autorisation à Flitwick qui la leur avait accordé avec enthousiasme. Il ne les avait même pas interrogé sur le thème de leur controverse: il était fier de ses élèves et leur accordait une confiance sans borne... Surtout quand il s'agissait des têtes de classe. Saisissant l'occasion, Laura avait alors suggéré qu'on invite officiellement les élèves des autres maisons. Flitwick avait été encore plus ravi. Ce type de controverse faisait partie des traditions de Serdaigle. Mais ce serait merveilleux d'en faire profiter tout le monde. Il en parlerait aux préfets. Il leur conseillerait de venir. Cela inciterait les autres élèves à participer. Et puisque Laura était si motivée il lui confierait la présidence du débat. A cet instant la jeune fille sut qu'elle allait remporter la bataille. Le président ne parlait certes pas beaucoup . Mais il dirigeait et arbitrait. Il répartissait les temps de parole, il décidait de qui allait parler, il sélectionnait les questions du public. En fait, il pouvait orienter le débat. Et à Serdaigle son autorité était toute puissante. Personne n'avait jamais contesté les ordres d'un président. D'ailleurs, trônait dans une vitrine de la salle commune, le registre de tous les présidents des grandes controverses de Serdaigle. Laura avait remercié Flitwick pour le grand honneur qu'il lui faisait et s'en était allé en songeant que désormais le lycanthrope était perdu. Elle préférait penser à lui en ces termes. Après tout il n'était plus un être humain. Un vague malaise s'insinua chez Laura sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Le préfet avait bien joué la comédie. Elle avait même failli le prendre pour l'homme idéal. Elle avait été ridicule. Elle fut prise d'un brusque accès de colère. Il s'était joué de tout le monde, il allait payer. Son malaise s'amplifia. Sans raison. Lupin était la cause de tout ça; son père avait toujours dit que les loups garous étaient porteurs de malheur.

"Laura !"La jeune fille se retourna. "J'ai les affiches !"

Une rouquine de troisième année se tenait devant elle avec un lourd paquet dans les mains. Elle s'appelait Jane Mansfield. Son père était député à la chambre de haute sorcellerie et elle avait fait savoir à toute sa promotion qu'il voterait en faveur de l'amendement du code de conduite des loups-garous. La controverse l'enthousiasmait. Laura se dirigea vers elle et lui prit le paquet des mains. Ne pouvant attendre, toutes deux s'assirent à même le sol. Surexcitées, les mains tremblantes, elles déchirèrent le papier kraft. Des affiches multicolores jaillirent. Le professeur Flitwick était vraiment génial, pensa Laura. Les inscriptions clignotaient et changeaient de couleur. Tout était fait pour attirer l'oeil et aiguiser la curiosité de l'élève moyen de Poudlard:

"UN EVENEMENT EXTRAORDINAIRE !

LES CELEBRES CONTROVERSES DE SERDAIGLE SONT ENFIN RENDUES PUBLIQUES ! VOUS ETES TOUS CONVIES A PARTICIPER A CETTE TRADITION DE LA MAISON DES ERUDITS! UN THEME D'ACTUALITE Y SERA TRAITE ET DISCUTE ! VENEZ TOUS VOUS JOINDRE AU DEBAT DANS LA GRANDE SALLE LE VENDREDI 29 OCTOBRE A 15 HEURES.

Laura eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Mais ce n'est pas la date prévue ...on a cours ce jour là"

Jane éclata de rire.

- Flitwick est super ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait parlé à Dumbledore et aux autres directeurs de maison. Tu te rends compte... Ils ont trouvé fantastique cette idée de débat public. Et ils ont proposé que ce soit obligatoire... Sur les heures de cours! En fait l'affiche c'est juste pour la forme. Tout le monde sera là! Même les profs !"Laura se sentit pâlir. Son idée prenait une ampleur qui la dépassait. Mais elle se rassura. Après tout les pro-lycanthropes étaient extrêmement rares. " Tu vas voir la raclée qu'on va infliger aux défenseurs des loups garous... Enfin s'il y en a dans la salle et s'ils osent se manifester."

Jane avait l'air ravie. Laura fut tout à fait calmée. Elle était désormais sûre que sa controverse irait dans le sens qu'elle voulait.

" On les accroche ? demanda la troisième année en montrant les affiches.

- Non pas tout de suite. On va d'abord trouver les préfets et leur en donner pour leur salle commune, répondit Laura, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- On commence par qui ?

- Les gryffondors...

- Leur préfets c'est Lupin et Evans, non ?

- Tout à fait...

- Eh bien on a de la chance ! J'ai croisé Lupin et compagnie tout à l'heure... Ils allaient sur le terrain de quidditch...

- Alors allons-y nous aussi !déclara Laura avec entrain. "

Dehors l'air était frais et il bruinait. Les deux filles marchèrent rapidement vers le terrain. Quatre garçons étaient en train de faire les fous sur leurs balais. Le sourire de Laura s'élargit. Elles crièrent le nom de Lupin. Il se posa et se dirigea vers elles. Laura l'observait avec attention. Quelques jours auparavant, elle l'aurait trouvé séduisant. Maintenant, il l'horrifiait. Jane lui expliqua d'une voix pointue de quoi il retournait. Laura lui tendit un lot d'affiche avec un charmant sourire. Si charmant qu'elle vit les joues du préfet s'empourprer. Quelques jours auparavant son coeur aurait battu un peu plus vite. Maintenant, c'était une colère froide qui l'animait. Elles s'en retournèrent et Lupin remonta sur son balai.

Au loin Laura entendit la voix de Black qui criait:" Elle te plait la petite blonde, Moony ?" Il y eut des éclats de rire. Et une autre voix furieuse qui répondait:"La ferme Padfoot. Je me passerai de tes commentaires dégoulinant de crétinisme" D'autres éclats de rire. Et une chanson discordante et stupide dont les paroles ressemblaient vaguement à "Rémus n'a pas les yeux bleus mais il est amoureux..." Et puis tout se tut.

Jane émit un gloussement: "Eh bien... On dirait que tu as fait une touche..."

Laura évita de regarder les yeux emplit d'admiration de celle qui marchait à côté d'elle. Le malaise était revenu. Plus insistant. Une petite voix mentale lui disait qu'elle se fourvoyait complètement. Laura la fit taire. Et elle resta seule avec elle-même et sa nausée qui augmentait


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Où Mary comprends beaucoup de choses

_Merci aux reviewers (Pottera et J. Brandebouc). Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux avec l'espoir que ce chapitre leur plaise tant qu'ils laissent une petite review ! Juste pour se sentir un peu moins seul au monde ; ) !_

Lorsqu'elle sortit du cours de métamorphose, Mary se sentait gênée... Gênée de s'être ainsi exposée sur un bout de papier. Mais elle était aussi heureuse. Laura avait dû comprendre. Leurs opinions divergeaient mais elles pourraient faire avec. Il y aurait des sujets qu'elles n'aborderaient plus ensemble, mais leur amitié demeurait. Ce que pensait Laura... était-ce vraiment si important ? Tant qu'elle n'allait pas agresser Lupin... Tant qu'elle n'assassinerait pas un loup garou en pleine rue. Mary sourit. Laura était butée. Elle avait des préjugés détestable et une famille imbuvable. Cependant elle ne se résumait pas à ça. Et Mary aurait juré qu'elle était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. De plus, elle pouvait toujours évoluer, comprendre, changer... La jeune fille se rappela les sages paroles de sa grand-mère: un ami ne condamne jamais, il espère. Elle devait accepter Laura comme elle était. Même avec ses idées stupides. Personne n'est parfait après tout.

Elle était arrivée devant la bibliothèque. Merlin, qu'elle y allait souvent maintenant ! Elle s'étonnait elle-même. Toutefois, il lui fallait conclure ses recherches et trouver le livre de Potter. Avec un peu de chance il ne s'était pas payé sa tête et elle aurait enfin du neuf. Quoique... Elle était devant les rayonnages qu'il lui avait indiqué et elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un amas de dictionnaire poussiéreux. Elle farfouilla un instant et étouffa un cri de surprise. Il y avait des livres sur deux rangées. Ce n'était pas normal... Elle ôta un à un tous les volumes de la première ligne. Derrière se trouvaient des ouvrages fatigués aux titres étranges:"La société sorcière: une société inégalitaire ?", "Comment faire accepter à votre elfe de maison l'idée d'être payé", "Crimes et magie noire, l'héritage des sangs-purs de Grande Bretagne"... Mary n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se trouvait devant le rayon des ouvrages subversifs de Poudlard. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas répertoriés. Ça n'avait pas dû plaire à Pince tout ça. Mais la vieille dame n'avait pas osé les jeter. Les bouquins étaient sûrement munis de sorts de protection qui empêchaient de s'en débarrasser. Mary continua à parcourir rapidement les titres. Et elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait: "L'histoire démythifiée des loups garous". Elle s'en empara. C'était une thèse universitaire. L'auteur était... Sa respiration s'arrêta... Albus Dumbledore... Leur directeur avait fait sa thèse sur les loups garous ! Pourtant son domaine c'était la métamorphose... D'un certain côté les lycanthropes se transformaient une fois par mois... Les méninges de la Serdaigle fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Dumbledore devait donc savoir pour Lupin. C'était peut-être même lui qui lui avait proposé de venir. Aussi, il y avait probablement des mesures de protection pour le lycanthrope. Où se transformait il ? Le château ? L'infirmerie ? Trop peu discret. La forêt interdite ? Le parc ? Trop dangereux. A moins que... Elle se souvenait du saule cogneur. Les élèves disaient qu'il avait été planté 6 ans auparavant... Lors de la première année de Lupin. Le coeur de Mary battait à tout rompre. Elle touchait au but et elle le savait . Où avait elle lu qu'autrefois cette espèce d'arbre permettait de garder les passages secrets ? Passage secret oui, mais vers où ? Il fallait que ce soit éloigné du château... Les loups garous faisaient du bruit lors des nuits de pleine lune. On disait que leurs hurlements étaient à vous glacer le sang. Leurs hurlements... hurler... Merlin! La cabane hurlante ! Lupin devait aller là. Mary parvenait presque à reconstituer le protocole. Le préfet s'absentait de sa salle commune avec une excuse idiote. Il se rendait au saule cogneur. Certainement pas tout seul. Trop risqué. Il était sûrement accompagné par un adulte qui éloignait les importuns. Par Dumbledore ? Non il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Peut-être par Pomfresh... Elle était infirmière, elle connaissait les symptômes de la lycanthropie et elle devait s'occuper de Lupin après sa métamorphose. Elle ne devait pas être la seule à être au courant. Tous leurs professeurs ? Pourquoi pas ? Tout était donc parfaitement organisé. Qu'est ce qui avait cloché pour que Lupin attaque ce serpentard... Snape... Elle se rappela de Black. Il disait que c'était sa faute... il haïssait les serpentards... Une blague,une sale blague avait il expliqué... l'imbécile ! Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ! Mary était aussi essoufflée que si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle avait compris. Elle avait tout saisit. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle saisisse le reste. Qui étaient vraiment les lycanthropes ? Elle se dirigea vers la zone de prêt. Madame Pince eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle vit le grimoire.

"Il n'est pas empruntable, souffla-t-elle d'un ton offusqué.

- Vous voulez que j'aille demander une autorisation à son auteur ? répliqua Mary avec colère."

Alors pour la première et la dernière fois de son existence la bibliothécaire obéit à une élève.

Mary sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle devait aussi vérifier ses théories. Elle se rendit donc au saule cogneur. L'arbre était immense. Ses branches énormes se terminaient par des protubérances qui devaient faire extrêmement mal, lorsqu'elle vous frappaient. Le saule trembla de manière inquiétante. Mary frissonna. Le livre dont elle avait oublié le titre disait que ce type de végétal avait toujours un point faible. Qu'on pouvait les immobiliser si l'on savait où regarder. Une demi-heure durant elle scruta l'arbre. Et elle comprit. A l'extrémité gauche d'une des racines, le bois formait un noeud. Presque comme un interrupteur. Mais c'était trop loin d'elle. Peut être qu'avec un bâton assez long... Cinq minutes plus tard elle revint avec l'objet désiré. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Le crachin avait découragé tout le monde excepté les sportifs. Des cris retentissaient sur le terrain de quidditch. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, inspira et appuya sur le noeud de bois. Le saule se figea. Un passage s'ouvrit. Elle avait eu raison.

Elle entra. Un étroit corridor sombre se poursuivait sur quelques mètres. Il débouchait sur une vaste pièce. Tout était très abîmé comme si l'on s'était battu. Les murs étaient rageusement griffés, les meubles étaient renversés et cassés. Au sol des tâches brunâtres. Mary devina que c'était du sang. Peu à peu les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Celui qui venait là tous les mois devait souffrir. Atrocement. Elle s'assit sur le lit branlant. Elle percevait des voix qui venaient du dehors. Des voix qui parlaient de Zonko et d'Honeyduke. Elle se trouvait à pré au lard. Dans la cabane hurlante... Qui n'avait jamais été hantée... Pas de fantômes ici. Juste de la souffrance. Mary prit sa tête dans ses mains les yeux fixés sur les traces de sang. Puis un amas noirâtre attira son regard.

"Accio !"

La petite chose lui fila dans les mains. C'était une sorte d'agenda. Elle l'ouvrit. Il y avait des écrits, des dessins. La première page portait le nom de Remus Lupin. Le coeur de mary se serra. Il était tellement seul là dedans qu'il y emmenait son journal. Elle commença à le feuilleter et sourit. Les dessins de Lupin lui rappelait ceux de Laura. Tous deux avaient un excellent coup de crayon. Mais Laura dessinait des sujets gentillets: des fleurs, des chevaux. Les croquis de Lupin étaient beaucoup plus sombres. Il y avait surtout des caricatures acides et des natures mortes. Elle tourna une nouvelle page. Elle présentait un loup garou effrayant, les crocs tranchants, le poil hérissé, l'oeil cruel. Mais au cou de l'affreuse bête, Lupin avait dessiné un énorme noeud rose. Le garçon ne manquait pas d'humour, pensa Mary. Et de courage. Elle comprenait pourquoi il était à gryffondor. La jeune fille se prit à songer qu'elle l'estimait beaucoup. Elle se leva. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle mit le carnet dans sa poche. Elle continuerait de le feuilleter plus tard. Puis elle le remettrait à la même place. Maintenant elle avait une thèse à lire. Elle refit le chemin inverse. Dehors il faisait nuit. Elle se hâta de rentrer.

La Serdaigle n'alla pas manger. Elle passa sa soirée puis sa nuit à lire la thèse de Dumbledore. Le travail du sorcier était impressionnant. Brillant, bien rédigé, il s'appuyait sur des faits précis, des chiffres, des dates, des expériences menées par de grands scientimages. Elle comprenait pourquoi Potter l'avait qualifié de révolutionnaire. Dumbledore démontait toutes les thèses des anti-loups garous avec brio. Il démontrait que les effets négatifs et les tendances meurtrières de la lycanthropie se limitaient aux seules nuits de pleine lune. Après celles-ci ne persistaient qu' une force, un odorat, une vue et une ouie surdéveloppée. Mary ricana. Pauvre Lupin. Il avait dû entendre tous les chuchotements plus ou moins discrets et plus ou moins intelligents qu'émettaient les filles sur son passage. Elle le plaignait sincèrement. Dumbledore détaillait aussi les abus dont avait été victimes les loups garous au cours des siècle. Enfermés, spoliés, exécutés, marqués, interdits de relation avec les gens "normaux", la liste des exactions commises à leur encontre était longue. Mary se recroquevilla dans son lit et attaqua le chapitre vingtième siècle. La nausée la prit. Rien ou presque n'avait changé. Mais certains lycanthropes avait décidé de résister. Et cela allait du meilleur au pire: à la pacifique ligue de défense des droits des loups garous s'opposaient les terrifiants groupes " Pleine Lune". Menés par un certain Greyback ceux-ci avaient pour but d'enlever et de mordre le plus d'enfants possibles pour renforcer leurs troupes. Des enfants comme celui que Lupin avait un jour dû être. Mary avait fini. Elle avait la gorge serrée. Elle venait de comprendre à quel point le monde pouvait être affreux. Elle referma le livre et éteint la lumière de sa baguette. Le soleil se levait. Lentement elle sortit de son lit et descendit dans sa salle commune. Les lueurs rosées de l'aube illuminaient la verrière. Le monde pouvait aussi être très beau. Mary se jura qu'elle le rendrait encore plus beau. Qu'un jour elle changerait les choses. Qu'elle ne serait pas qu'une de ces stupides serdaigle le nez perdu dans ses grimoires. Le jour était enfin là. Mary tournée vers la fenêtre, ne vit pas l'affiche clignotante accrochée au mur


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5: En attendant la controverse

_Rien ne m'appartient...Tout est à JKR et à tonton billy (le cerveau fertile qui a eu l'idée de départ de cette fic !) _

_Merci beaucouppour toutes vos reviews! Voici enfin la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Au fait j'ai changé la mise en page : dites moi si cela va mieux ! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt..._

Mais une fois dans la grande salle Mary ne put plus ignorer l'évènement qui faisait l'objet de toutes les conversations à Serdaigle.

"Bon sang tu te rends compte une controverse publique ! Avec toute l'école... C'est du jamais vu...

- Il parait que Dumbledore va faire une annonce..."

Mary interrompit le petit groupe de Serdaigles: " C'est quoi cette histoire de controverse ?" Elle avait toujours aimé les débats. C'était la seule chose qui la rendait parfois fière d'être dans la maison des érudits.

"T'as pas vu les affiches ! Il y en a pourtant partout... Regarde !"

Et Mary observa autour d'elle. Sa nuit blanche l'avait épuisée. C'était sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien vu. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer ces affiches.

" Une controverse publique ? Ils sont tombés sur la tête ! Ça n'intéressera personne...

-Que tu dis... De toutes façon le bruit court que c'est obligatoire...

- Et qui participe ?

- Laura Bennett est présidente et Jane Mansfield rapporteur. L'attaque est menée par Fanny Price et la défense par John Grant... Après je ne suis pas sûr..."

Mary haussa un sourcil. C'était le rendez vous des têtes de classe ! Voilà qui promettait beaucoup.

"Ce sera vraiment super, dis-moi. Et le thème ?

- Comme d'hab' . D'actualité et controversé. Mais pour le reste personne n'en sait rien. Top secret quoi ..."

Et le garçon qui lui avait répondu haussa les épaules. Cependant les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Les serdaigles étaient véritablement surexcités. Leur maison avait rarement l'occasion de s'illustrer. En général toute la gloire allait aux gryffondors et aux serpentards. Ils avaient l'impression de prendre enfin leur revanche. Mary, elle, était un peu déçue. Elle aurait bien voulu participer. Elle pourrait peut-être demander à Laura de l'inclure dans le groupe. Elle allait se lever pour voir son amie lorsqu'elle se ravisa; il valait mieux attendre que toute cette histoire soit terminée. Et cela ne serait vraiment fini qu'à la pleine lune, c'est à dire dans un peu moins de deux semaines . Non, il valait mieux qu'elle renonce à ce débat. Tant pis. Elle en profiterait pour fignoler le compte rendu de ses recherches sur le cas Lupin qu'elle voulait montrer à Laura. Et puis elle rattraperait son retard. Elle avait tout un tas de dissertations en souffrance. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle s'était plongée dans les méandres de la lycanthropie et elle en avait négligé ses propres devoirs. Elle décida donc que sa première heure de permission serait consacrés à des exercices pratiques de métamorphose.

Laura ,elle, préparait le débat avec les autres serdaigles. Il porterait sur le bien fondé du nouveau projet de loi. Mais le sujet qu'ils avaient choisi était beaucoup plus retord qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ne s'agissait pas du tout de savoir s'il fallait abandonner ou non l'amendement mais s'il fallait le renforcer ou pas. C'était le professeur Bertram qui leur avait suggéré cette petite modification . Il était le seul à connaître leur thème. Jane Mansfield avait demandé à ce qu'on le mette au courant. Après tout il était leur professeur de DCFM. Les lycanthropes faisaient partie de son domaine de compétence. Et puis, Jane l'avait avoué en grand secret à Laura, c'était un ami de son père. Ils s'étaient rencontrés tous deux lors d'une manifestation qui demandait la suppression de la ligue de défense des droits des loups garous et ils avaient sympathisés. D'ailleurs Mr Mansfield était pour beaucoup dans la nomination de Bertram à Poudlard. D'après Jane il n'avait pas eut une histoire facile. Il avait compris trop tard les bons principes. En fait, il avait été un militant fervent de la cause lycanthrope jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit sa femme et son fils se faire massacrer par Greyback. Il avait alors renié tous ses anciens amis et s'était réfugié dans le camp adverse. Sa cause avait changé mais pas sa passion. Même le père de Jane admirait son efficacité et sa grande intelligence. D'autant plus qu'il allait bientôt se remarier. Et, ajouta Jane avec excitation, la future épousée n'était autre que sa propre soeur. Ils étaient "tellement mignons tous les deux" , chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Laura. Et puis ils avaient les mêmes principes de vie. C'était l'essentiel dans un couple, non ? Laura tiqua intérieurement. Avoir un prof pour beau-frère était loin de faire partie de ses rêves. De plus, bien qu'elle aie du mal à se l'expliquer, elle trouvait qu'un couple Bertram-Mansfield avait quelque chose d'un peu inquiétant. Elle avait entendu parler l'homme durant plusieurs réunions et il avait tout du fanatique. Si la soeur de Jane était aussi comme ça mieux valait ne pas imaginer les enfants... Laura sourit. Mais sa petite voix intérieure vint la rappeler à l'ordre:

"Tu ne crois pas que Mary te traiterait de fanatique elle aussi ?

Le sourire de Laura se fana. Ces derniers temps son moral était au plus bas.

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle, ma décision à moi à été mûrement réfléchie... J'ai lu des livres et d'ailleurs papa...

-Tu sais très bien ce que Mary pense de ton père...

-Mary n'a pas la science infuse

-Toi non plus...

- Mais les livres...

-Même la ligue de défense des droits des loups garous écrit des livres... Pourquoi tu ne les lit pas ceux-là ?

Laura se sentait de plus en plus malheureuse.

-Tu as décidé de prendre la place de Mary ? Je ne les lit pas parce que leurs auteurs ne sont pas objectifs, murmura-t-elle à la désagréable petite voix. Celle-ci ne répondit pas et Laura sentit que son argument sonnait faux.

"Tu disais Laura ? ". Fanny Price, une grande fille maigre aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux démesurés , la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Évidemment... Elle avait encore parlé à haute voix.

"Je voulais juste savoir combien de temps durait ton réquisitoire, Fanny . Il faut que je le marque pour l'organisation des temps de parole.

-Oh environ 15 minutes. Tu sais je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me vanter mais je crois qu'il est vraiment bon. Bertram l'a adoré. Je crois que cette fois je vais envoyer John au tapis."

- Ne t'en vante pas trop ma chérie

Il était de notoriété publique que Grant et Price sortait ensemble. Mary disait que comme ça ils pouvaient réviser même au lit... Laura réprima un éclat de rire tandis que John continuait:

- Je t'ai cédé la partie la plus facile. Moi aussi je pourrais faire des étincelles si j'avais à attaquer ce fichu projet de loi. Mais je dois le défendre...

-Allons, allons, reprit Fanny, Bertram t'a assuré de toute sa compassion, ça devrait te suffire...

John grogna et toute la salle se mit à rire.

-De toutes façons rien ne te sert de jouer les modestes. On sait tous que ce sera brillant comme d'habitude, tenta de plaisanter Laura." Mais le coeur n'y était pas. La lourde chape de plomb qui l'étouffait depuis quelques jours était revenue.

Le soir, elle relut les passages de ses cours concernant les loups-garous. Pour se calmer. Pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait rien omis. Pour se prouver qu'elle avait raison. Ses cours disait toujours la même chose et c'était toujours à l'opposé du point de vue de Mary. Les loups garous n'étaient pas humains. Ils étaient mauvais. C'était la seule vérité qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, la seule chose à laquelle elle devait penser. Épuisée, elle se coucha. Mais elle dormit mal. Elle tournait et se retournait dans un sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars incohérents. Elle voyait Mary l'insulter et se transformer en loup garou. Son amie la poursuivait dans tout Poudlard pour la tuer. Mais Laura lui échappait en se réfugiant dans une chapelle. Une marche nuptiale retentissait; elle accompagnait un homme à l'autel. Elle allait l'épouser. Au moment où il se penchait pour l'embrasser elle s'aperçut que c'était Lupin. A ce moment Bertram arriva, suivi de son père et de Fanny Price. Il la traita de traînée tandis que Fanny applaudissait. Son père dégaina sa baguette pour en finir avec Lupin. Elle se mit à hurler et se réveilla en sursaut le dos trempé de sueur et la bouche pâteuse. Elle aurait bien voulu pleurer mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'y arrivait pas. Il était trois heures trente du matin. De toutes façons elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Il valait mieux qu'elle travaille. Elle relut les notes de préparation de la controverse jusqu'à ce qu'elle les connaisse par coeur. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ses camarades étaient en train de se lever. Elle fit un tour à la salle de bain et l'image que lui renvoya le miroir était déplorable. Elle était livide. De larges cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux noisettes. Sa bouche tremblait.

"Et si je me trompais, chuchota-t-elle à son image, et si ce que les livres disent est faux... "

Elle avait affreusement peur. Mary avait continué son chemin. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas vraiment parlé. Mary ne s'obstinait pas pour rien. Elle devait avoir des arguments. Peut-être des arguments meilleurs que les siens. Et puis il y avait Remus Lupin. Elle avait beau le nier, sur le terrain de quidditch il avait parut tellement... humain. La jeune fille ne savait plus que penser et son esprit nageait dans la plus grande confusion. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Laura voulut chasser Lupin de sa tête. Ce soir il y avait la dernière réunion de préparation de la controverse. Demain était le grand jour; elle ne pouvait pas se désister. Et Lupin n'était qu'un loup garou. Qu'un stupide loup garou. Elle n'avait aucune raison de penser à lui, à ce qu'il ressentait ou à ce qu'il risquait de ressentir. Toute la journée, elle se répéta ce sage principe. Mais son anxiété persista. Et si elle se trompait ?

La vie était belle, songeait Mary. Elle s'étira avec délectation. La journée s'était particulièrement bien passée: elle avait enfin achevé ses devoirs en retard, Laura, lui reparlerait bientôt, et le lendemain il y aurait la controverse. Que du bonheur en perspective ! . En pyjama, dans son lit dont elle avait tiré les rideaux, Mary se sentait vraiment bien. Il était encore trop tôt pour dormir. Elle était d'humeur à lire quelque chose d'amusant et de léger. Une histoire d'amour peut-être, ou une bande dessinée... Malheureusement elle ne disposait d'aucun ouvrage de ce type. Elle soupira sa joie un peu gâchée. Devrait-elle se contenter d'une énième relecture de l'histoire de Poudlard ? A moins que... Elle pourrait peut-être feuilleter à nouveau le carnet de Lupin... Un scrupule l'arrêta. Après tout, cela ne la regardait pas. Mais d'un certain côté... il n'en saurait jamais rien... Et elle était curieuse... Et les dessins étaient bons... Et elle avait encore tout un tas de bonnes raisons. Pourquoi donc résister à la tentation ? Elle se contorsionna pour atteindre sa table de nuit sans bouger de la place où elle était si bien. Le carnet était toujours là. Elle regarda à nouveau les dessins. Puis elle se mit à lire. C'était parfois gai, parfois triste. Lupin souffrait de sa condition. Il en riait mais elle l'humiliait et lui faisait peur. Mary se sentit gênée. Les textes devenaient franchement personnels. Il valait mieux qu'elle se contente des dessins. Elle allait refermer le livret lorsqu'un mot attira son regard. Un mot qui au fil des pages devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Mary n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Presque malgré elle, elle poursuivit sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa décision était prise. Elle n'attendrait pas la pleine lune. Elle parlerait à Laura juste après la controverse.

La sonnerie stridente du réveil déchira l'air. Dans le noir, Laura soupira. Elle tendit la main et éteignit l'instrument de torture matinal. Elle tenta de profiter encore un instant de la saveur du sommeil trop tôt enfui.

« DEBOUT LES FILLES ! hurla une petite voix surexcitée, C'EST LE GRAND JOUR! ». Jane Mansfield s'était subrepticement introduite dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Elle se précipita sur le lit de Laura." DEBOUT! ALLEZ... LEVE-TOI ! » La gamine était déjà habillée. Laura gémit.

« Jane, la controverse est à 15 heures, laisse nous encore un peu de répit. »

- Tu as oublié ? On doit préparer la salle juste après le petit déjeuner! Tous les Serdaigles sont convoqués ! »

Et Jane s'en alla, impatiente de commencer à travailler. Laura se redressa péniblement. Elle était stupide. Flitwick leur avait déjà dit tout cela à la réunion d'hier. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Qu'elle passe outre ses membres fatigués par deux nuits sans sommeil. Laura était une fille de devoir. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Après tout, cette controverse était son idée.

« Alors assume ! murmura sa conscience." Dans un sursaut de volonté, Laura se dit qu'elle assumait parfaitement. « Je vais lui montrer à ce loup garou », chuchota-t-elle entre ses dents. Montrer quoi, elle ne le savait pas. En ce moment, la seule chose qu'elle savait était sa fatigue. Et elle la savait par coeur.

«Bon sang Laura, tu as une vraie tête de déterrée ! " Elle se retourna. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde pour manquer aussi tranquillement de tact. Mary se tenait devant elle, un large sourire aux lèvres:« Combien de nuits sans sommeil ?

- Deux »

- On ne te changera pas. Tu ferais mieux de retourner au lit.

- Je ne me rendormirai pas. Et on est tous convoqué pour arranger la salle...

- Je sais. Dis, on déjeune ensemble ? "

Laura acquiesça, un peu surprise. Elle ferma le dernier bouton de son uniforme et suivit sa camarade. La matinée fut fantastique. Les deux amies riaient comme autrefois tout en se démenant pour placer les estrades, les chaises, les portraits des grands présidents, et beaucoup d'autres choses encore... La grande salle baignait dans le joyeux désordre habituel aux préparatifs des controverses. Une flopée de serdaigles ravis s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Néanmoins, ils restaient efficaces et à midi la salle était fin prête. Il n'y avait plus que trois heures à attendre avant le grand événement. Mary et Laura suivirent les autres à la salle commune. On mangeait par maison. Tout le château était en effervescence. Même les gryfondors, les serpentards et les Poufsouffles se laissaient gagner par l'enthousiasme des Serdaigles. La perspective d'échapper aux cours de l'après midi y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Mary avait d'ailleurs vu Black et Potter sautiller partout en hurlant qu'ils échappaient aux deux heures de ce « cinglé de Bertram » avant de se faire vertement reprendre par la préfète rousse sur laquelle louchait Potter. Mary ricana. Elle n'avait jamais vu le garçon à lunettes obtempérer aussi vite. Enfin le moment de retourner à la grande salle arriva. Laura, elle, devait rester avec les autres personnes qui participaient à la controverse. Ils entreraient plus tard, en grandepompe. Le public s'installait d'abord.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mary avait franchi les immenses portes de la grande salle. C'était magnifique. Ils avaient vraiment fait du bon travail. Toute la pièce était tendue de bleu et d'argent. Les sièges avaient été placés de manière à former un grand amphithéâtre et trois estrades en occupaient le centre . Derrière celle du milieu se trouvait le cadre où s'inscrirait le thème du débat, les questions et les noms des intervenants. Autour flottaient les portraits des orateurs de Serdaigle. L'ensemble dégageait une impressionnante majesté. Mary entendit des murmures d'admiration s'élever. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit. Parfois il faisait bon être dans la maison des érudits.

Elle se hâta; elle voulait avoir une place au premier rang. Et si possible éloignée des professeurs. Ainsi elle pourrait applaudir Laura et ses camarades de toutes ses forces sans craindre un quelconque regard désapprobateur. Elle était presque arrivée à son but lorsqu'on la tira par le bras. La fille qui avait réprimandé Black et Potter la regardait d'un air suppliant:"Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

- Heu... Non

- Tu accepterais de me sauver la vie ?

-Si c'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort...

- Ça l'est je t'assure. Tu vois ce crétin là-bas ?" La préfète aux longs cheveux auburn désignait le siège où Potter était assis, un sourire fat sur les lèvres."Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à côté de moi parce que j'attendais quelqu'un. Mais cet imbécile ne me croit pas et il a raison parce que je n'attends effectivement personne...

- Cependant tu préférerais qu'il ne reste pas là à te faire la cour..."La jeune fille hocha la tête tandis que Mary poursuivait: " Et tu voudrais que je joue le rôle de la prétendue personne que tu attends. Comme ça je le ferais déguerpir..."La rousse eut un large sourire. Elle avait des yeux verts magnifiques.

"C'est à peu près ça. Tu es d'accord ?"

- Et comment ! J'ai toujours pensé que ce type avait besoin d'une leçon d'humilité !

- Merci infiniment. Tu es en train de préserver mon après-midi. Au fait, je m'appelle Lily Evans...

-Enchantée, moi c'est Mary Elliott !"

Et les deux filles se dirigèrent vers Potter... avec un sourire narquois Mary déclara au jeune garçon: "Désolé de t'embêter, mais ici c'est ma place. Tu pourrais te décaler d'un cran s'il te plait ?"

James Potter semblait abasourdi et aussi déçu que s'il venait de voir le vif d'or lui filer entre les doigts. Toutefois, il obéit et alla s'asseoir auprès de son meilleur ami qui ricanait avec autant de discrétion et de délicatesse qu'une troupe de lutins de Cornouaille déchaînés. Lily adressa à Mary un sourire reconnaissant. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil en réponse. La serdaigle s'apprêtait désormais à prendre possession de son siège quand elle s'aperçut que son voisin n'était maintenant autre que Lupin. Elle se sentit rougir et tenta de faire abstraction de tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans le petit carnet tandis qu'elle marmonnait un vague "bonjour". Puis elle détourna ses yeux du gryffondor et se concentra sur l'assemblée. La salle était loin d'être aussi silencieuse que la salle commune de Serdaigle juste avant les controverses. Des élèves bavardaient, d'autres chahutaient. Mais lorsque le directeur entra, toutes les voix se turent d'un coup. Et c'est dans le calme général que celui-ci parla:

"Je déclare la mille deux cent troisième controverse de serdaigle ouverte. Que les débats commencent !"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 La controverse de serdaigle

_Et voilà enfin cette controverse surmédiatisée. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture LVEB_

Et les intervenants entrèrent. Laura marchait en tête. Elle portait la ceinture argentée des présidents et Mary ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très jolie. Jane Mansfield qui tenait le gros registre des controverses, la suivait de près. Puis venait la défense conduite par John Grant et l'accusation menée par Fanny Price. Le couple du siècle, ceux là , songea Mary. Laura tapota sa gorge de sa baguette magique. "Le sortilège de sonorus", murmura Mary à Lily Evans.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenu à la mille deux cent troisième controverse de Serdaigle." Intérieurement Mary admira le calme de son amie. Sa voix ne tremblait même pas. Elle, elle aurait flanché devant un auditoire pareil. Laura était vraiment une fille surprenante: seule, elle avait d'horribles crises d'anxiété mais dès qu'elle était en présence d'autrui, elle savait se maîtriser . "Aujourd'hui, pour cette première controverse publique, nous aborderons un sujet particulièrement polémique. Nous étudierons la lycanthropie au regard du nouvel amendement du code de conduite des loups garous proposé par le ministre de la magie." Mary eut l'impression qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup de pioche dans l' thème s'afficha en grand sur le cadre du fond ainsi que le texte du projet de loi. Paralysée sur son siège,elle se mit à lire tandis que la voix tranquille de Laura continuait de résonner à ses oreilles." Comme vous l'avez peut-être entendu dire ce texte est extrêmement contesté." Soudain la serdaigle eut l'espoir absurde et fou que Laura allait proposer un sujet qui permettrait d'éviter le lynchage en règle des lycanthropes. Laura était une gentille fille, elle en était persuadée. Les nerfs aussi tendus que des cordes à violon elle était suspendue aux lèvres de la petite blonde." Nous nous poserons donc la question de savoir si effectivement ce texte doit être conservé tel quel..."

"-Ou s'il doit être supprimé, chuchota Mary avec appréhension". Laura devait dire cela. Il le fallait. Il le fallait. La jeune fille serra les poings si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent.

-... Ou s'il doit être renforcé."

A cette seconde , Mary sut que tout ce qu'elle avait patiemment bâti avec son amie,que tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé, venait de s'effondrer. Laura l'avait fait. Elle sentit des larmes de rage lui emplir les yeux. Elle l'avait fait. Les illusions de la serdaigle s'étaient envolées en un instant. Cette controverse, toute cette publicité c'était son oeuvre. Laura était la responsable. Mary avait toujours su qu'elle était butée. Mais aujourd'hui elle découvrait avec horreur jusqu'où pouvait aller l'implacable volonté de celle qui n'était plus son amie. Elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'attendre la pleine lune. Elle avait voulu lui montrer son point de vue. Elle avait aussi voulut blesser Lupin. Ce faisant elle avait trahi la confiance que Mary avait mis en elle. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner cela. Elle entendit Grant prendre la parole. Et elle sut que ce qui allait se passer serait un sanglant massacre. Paniquée,elle tourna la tête vers le garçon à côté d'elle. Il était livide. Les yeux fixés droit devant lui, il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait. Et Mary était bien placée pour savoir que chaque mot prononcé lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Un massacre...

" Le bien fondé de cette loi ne peut être discuté. Les loups garous sont classés dans la section créatures magiques dangereuses..." Le gros John Grant parlait en faisant des effets de manches. C'était un orateur né. La salle était captivée. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Mary voulait lui hurler de se taire. Mais son cri restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas le droit de participer au débat. " Songez à vos petits frères et soeurs... Voulez vous les voir côtoyer de tels monstres dans les jardins publics, dans les squares, dans les écoles primaires ? Songez à vos proches, à tous ceux que vous aimez... Voulez-vous qu'ils vivent dans la perpétuelle crainte de découvrir que leur voisin est une abomination naturelle ?"

Des murmures d'approbations s'élevèrent. Et puis quelqu'un applaudit. Les autres élèves suivirent. Mary regarda à nouveau Lupin. Il semblait tétanisé. La serdaigle tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Laura. Celle ci observait également le gryffondor. Elle paraissait impassible quoiqu'un peu plus pâle. Mary sentit une haine froide l'envahir. Elle comprenait le petit manège de la présidente. La garce. Laura voulait anéantir le jeune garçon à tout prix.

Fanny Price prit la parole. Elle aussi passait extrêmement bien à l'oral:" Mais Mr Grant si les lycanthropes sont si dangereux pourquoi ne pas renforcer le projet de loi ? Les enfermer ? Les euthanasier ? Ils sont une menace pour la société ? Et ils n'ont plus rien d'humain... Vous l'avez dit, ils sont rangés dans la section des créatures magiques dangereuses. On procède bien à l'abattage des hippogriffes qu'on ne peut dresser et ils sont pourtant moins nuisibles"Il y eut de nouveaux applaudissements

" Ces mesures sont prises dans le cas de l'attaque d'une créature sur un sorcier, Miss Price..."

Mary avala péniblement. Ils parlait de bêtes à abattre, de monstres. Cependant le garçon à côté d'elle souffrait autant que n'importe quel être humain. Elle entendait la respiration de Lupin qui s'était faite plus forte, plus courte et plus saccadée. Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Pourquoi personne ne disait que ce débat était faussé dès le début ? Même Dumbledore se taisait. Pourtant il savait, Mary en était convaincue. Et puis il avait fait sa thèse sur les loups-garous... Comment pouvait il laisser parler cette bande de fanatiques sans protester ?

Laura repassa la parole à Fanny Price.

"Cependant les loups garous devraient avoir un statut plus contraignant que les autres créatures nuisibles. Eux consacrent leur vie entière à tuer. Ils sont en permanence sous l'influence de leurs instincts meurtriers et...

-NON !"

Il y eut un silence de mort. Lentement tout le monde se tourna vers Mary qui s'était brusquement levée.

"Miss Elliott puis-je savoir qui vous a autorisé à parler ! demanda Laura d'une voix sèche."

Mary sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. Au nom des quatre fondateurs, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Le cri avait jailli de ses lèvres sans même qu'elle en aie conscience. Qu'elle était stupide. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Elle était pitoyable dès qu'elle parlait devant plus de cinq personnes. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle se calme et se rassoie. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'exécuter, elle aperçut soudain le visage de marbre de Lupin. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son serment de l'avant-veille lui revint en mémoire: elle avait dit qu'elle changerait les choses. Qu'elle ne serait pas une serdaigle perdue dans ses grimoires. Le moment était venu de le prouver. Surmontant son angoisse, elle releva la tête.

-" Personne présidente." Décidément,elle était complètement folle. " Mais je conteste ce que dit Miss Price tout comme l'ensemble de ce débat que j'estime truqué."

Des chuchotements furieux emplirent la salle.

" Vous n'avez pas droit à la parole Miss Elliott, seuls les intervenants...

-Je prends ce droit... présidente... Aucun règlement... écrit... n'interdit de contester vos décisions." Sa voix était chevrotante.

"Aucun règlement écrit certes mais la coutume et la tradition..."

Une nouvelle fois la rage envahit Mary. La coutume et la tradition... Elle haïssait Laura de leur faire aveuglément confiance. D'un ton plus assuré, elle reprit:" Comme vous semblez l'ignorer, le propre de la coutume et de la tradition est d'être remis en cause et d'évoluer. Je parlerai donc

- Alors vous serez expulsée..."

Bien... On en était maintenant à prendre des mesures dictatoriales. La serdaigle serra les poings. Elle était tendue à l'extrême. Son esprit se perdait dans un tourbillon de sentiments qui allaient de la peur panique à la colère la plus noire: Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ses mains tremblaient. Pourtant elle le devait. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse; qu'elle contre Laura. Par honnêteté intellectuelle. Pour le respect d'autrui. Pour tous ceux qui souffraient de cette intolérance acharnée. Pour Lupin aussi.

Une petite voix interrompit ses réflexions. Flitwick s'était avancé au centre de la salle, devant l'estrade de Laura:"Je crois que Miss Elliott peut bénéficier du droit à la parole. Comme elle l'a dit elle-même, il n'y a pas de règlement écrit." Le minuscule professeur se tourna vers Mary: "Venez Miss Elliott, venez..."

Celle-ci eut un sursaut de répulsion. Elle ne voulait pas parler au milieu de la salle. Tout le monde la verrait. Cependant elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix possible. Lentement, Mary avança. Elle avait l'impression de marcher dans du coton. Elle trébucha dans sa robe et s'étala par terre. Il y eut des rires. C'était l'hallali. Elle allait se faire laminer. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie. Elle se releva péniblement et reprit son trajet.. Au bout de quelques interminables secondes elle arriva à son but. Tout le monde la fixait. Toutes ces paires d'yeux la terrifiaient. Elle croisa même le regard haineux de Bertram.

Et puis soudain, elle le vit. Dumbledore était là, assis paisiblement dans son vaste siège de velours rouge . Il souriait, le regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Comme s'il avait confiance en elle. Comme s'il savait d'avance qu'elle allait y arriver. Mary sentit son courage revenir. Elle ne le décevrait pas. Elle montrerait au brillant auteur de _L'Histoire démythifiée des loups garous _qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Et à ces petits imbéciles de serdaigles que leur prétendue controverse ne valait rien . Quant à Laura... La chance de la faire changer d'avis était presque inexistante. Néanmoins, pour Mary tout l'espoir du monde était désormais concentré dans cet adverbe insignifiant, "presque".

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. De nouveaux ricanements retentirent.

"Vous avez 15 minutes Miss Elliott"

C'était suffisant. Mary prit une grande inspiration et se lança:" Miss Price a dit que les loups garous sont en permanence soumis à leurs instincts meurtriers...

-Plus fort, lança quelqu'un dans la salle."

Le sortilège de sonorus. La jeune fille l'avait oublié. Elle saisit sa baguette. Ses doigts étaient glissants et le mince bout de bois lui échappa. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser. A nouveau des rires retentirent. Troublée, la serdaigle dû s'y reprendre par deux fois avant de jeter un sort convenable. Les ricanements s'intensifièrent encore.

"Vous disiez Miss Elliott ?" Fanny Price regardait Mary d'un air excédé. Le mépris de la serdaigle était si flagrant que Mary sentit tous ses beaux raisonnements s'envoler.

" Je disais que vos arguments sont... heu... faux". Merlin pourquoi fallait il qu'elle fut si nulle à l'oral !

- Mais encore ?, reprit impitoyablement Price.

Mary tenta d'ignorer le sourire goguenard de sa condisciple et tourna son regard vers Laura. La jeune fille arborait un air froid et détaché qui la fit frissonner. Elle voulut parler. Après tout, c'était surtout Laura qu'elle voulait convaincre. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle ouvrait et fermait successivement la bouche. L'hilarité devint générale.

" Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire..."

La voix de Laura. Son ton était glacial. La colère revint dans le coeur de Mary. Et elle retrouva les mots qui la fuyaient:"Au contraire j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire!"

Les serdaigles murmuraient. Cette idiote contestait l'autorité de la présidente et maintenant elle l'interrompait !

" La première de ces choses est que le thème de votre débat n'est qu'une vaste blague ! Présidente, accusateurs, défenseurs vous ne vous posez pas les bonnes questions. Vous évitez le vrai problème !"

Mary avait parlé d'une traite. Elle ne voyait plus personne. Elle ne faisait que suivre le rythme des vagues de rage qui la secouaient. La jeune fille reprit son souffle et poursuivit: "Le point névralgique de cet amendement est le statut juridique et social des loups garous . Mais la vraie question, celle qui sous-tend toutes ces discussions parlementaires, est celle-ci: les lycanthropes sont ils humains ? Ont-ils les mêmes droits que les autres sorciers ? Aussi, peut on accepter cet amendement ou doit on le refuser ? Voilà la question que vous évitez depuis tout à l'heure!"

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle. La majorité des élèves était contre elle. Mary fit volte face . Elle était toute seule devant une horde déchaînée. Presque tous la huaient. Il y en avait même qui frappaient le sol en signe de désapprobation. Toutefois certains écoutaient. Lily Evans, Potter, Black et Pettigrow étaient de ceux qui ne participaient pas à la cabale. Mary sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Ils l'écoutaient... Elle parlerait pour eux... Et pour Lupin dont elle fuyait le regard scrutateur.

" SILENCE ! hurla-t-elle, la baguette brandie."Le sortilège qui amplifiait sa voix la fit retentir de manière presque inhumaine. Effrayés, les perturbateurs se turent."Je disais, reprit elle sur un ton saccadé, Peut on accepter cet amendement ou doit on le refuser ? A cette interrogation ma réponse est claire, nous avons le devoir de le refuser !"Les clameurs reprirent. Mary sentit sa détermination augmenter. Elle était désormais animée d'une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Elle se moquait de ces imbéciles et de leurs préjugés. Sa peur l'avait quitté. " Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Parce que selon toutes les preuves les lycanthropes sont des êtres humains comme vous et moi."Les cris s'intensifièrent. Mary augmenta la puissance de son sortilège de sonorus. Ils l'entendraient qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Elle reprit en criant presque:" Avez-vous entendu parler du Médicomage Caspius ? Toutes ses expériences ont prouvés que la lycanthropie n'a pas d'incidence sur le comportement des personnes atteintes hors transformation et...

"C'est un vendu ! lança un garçon fluet au quatrième rang."

L'imbécile ! Il n'avait même pas le courage de se lever pour parler.

"C'est un homme respectable qui siège aujourd'hui à l'académie des sciences sorcières, qui est titulaire de l'ordre de Merlin première classe et qui a trouvé le remède contre la maladie de la sclérose magique !"Brusquement le silence se fit. La sclérose magique était un mal terrible dont la dernière épidémie avait fait beaucoup de morts. Tous savaient que le remède sauvait des vies chaque jour. Celui qui l'avait inventé ne pouvait être qu'un saint ou un génie. " Mais si c'est cela que tu suggérais, reprit Mary plus calmement, alors oui, il est inscrit à la ligue de défense des droits des loups garous et oui, il milite pour que les lycanthropes soient retirés de la classification "créature magique dangereuses"."

Les murmures reprirent. Mary sentit un sourire lui venir aux lèvres. Ses camarades venaient soudain de voir tout leur monde de valeurs renversé. Un monde manichéen où la lumière et l'ombre étaient deux zones incompatibles, bien séparées par des limites infranchissables. D'un ton narquois, elle poursuivit son argumentation: " Vous savez, l'univers n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Un homme intègre a prouvé que les lycanthropes ne souffrent pas de troubles du comportement et qu'ils sont des humains et non pas, comme aime à le dire Miss Price, des créatures nuisibles ou des mutants.

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi personne ne reconnaît ses travaux ? Comment le ministère ose-t-il il proposer cet amendement ?", interrogea Evans, ébahie.

- Parce qu' il ne fait aucun usage de la scientimagie et que ses conclusions sont hautement fantaisistes, répondit sèchement Price avant que Mary aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle émit un reniflement offusqué qui s'accommodait à merveille avec son air orgueilleux et sûr d'elle. Mary soupira. Les sorciers étaient vraiment les rois en matière de préjugés stupides.

-Ce que Miss Price essaie d'expliquer à sa manière, c'est que le docteur Caspius a employé des techniques d'analyses moldues et qu'il s'est aperçu que la lycanthropie est en réalité une sorte de virus qui n'entre en action qu'à la pleine lune. Ses analyses sont étayées et fiables mais la plupart de ses confrères partagent une caractéristique commune avec notre première accusatrice: ils professent le plus grand mépris pour tous les instrument et les protocoles de recherche de type moldu."

Mary vit la rousse froncer les sourcils avec énervement. Elle se demanda si elle avait perdu une de ses auditrices. Après tout Evans était peut-être l'une de ces sorcières si fière de sa condition qu'elle se méfiait de tout ce qui était non magique. Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Elle détourna les yeux et continua: " Même si nombre d'entre eux sont théoriquement d'accord avec lui, ils attendent que sa thèse soit prouvée de manière orthodoxe à l'aide de méthodes sorcières. "Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Laura et ajouta avec amertume:"En cela, ils se conforment eux aussi à la coutume et aux traditions...

-Et les groupes Pleine Lune alors ? Et le massacre des orphelins de Ber-Edan ? demanda une voix apeurée.

-Le docteur Caspius ne nie pas qu'il y aie de mauvais loups-garous, tout comme il y a de mauvais sorciers"

Les élèves regardaient désormais Mary avec un air choqué. La comparaison heurtait leurs sentiments. Cependant, Evans, elle, semblait de plus en plus intéressée.

"Savez vous qu'au moment du massacre de l'orphelinat de Ber-Edan par les troupes de Greyback, une colonie de vacances moldue a été ravagée ? Non, la gazette du sorcier n'en a pas parlé; l'affaire a été étouffée. Et pourtant tous les coupables étaient des sorciers. Des sorciers qui n'étaient pas des loups garous. Des sorciers de sang purs. La quasi-totalité des enfants moldus sont morts ou ont subi des doloris"La salle frissonna. Mary savait que son argument était frappant. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir une mère qui travaillait au département des catastrophes magiques du ministère."Et vous attribuez aux loups-garous l'exclusivité du mal sans voir les horreurs que notre communauté commet ? Oui, Il y a des mauvais lycanthropes. Mais il y en a aussi de bons. Le sortilège d'allégresse a été inventé par un loup garou."Des chuchotements étonnés parcoururent la salle. " C'est la même chose que chez les sorciers. Il y en a des bons comme des mauvais. Le sorcier qui a assassiné les enfants de moldus se nomme Voldemort et ainsi que Greyback il est toujours en liberté."La salle l'écoutait maintenant. Mary observait avec plaisir l'efficacité de son parallèle sorcier/lycanthrope." Les loups garous sont dangereux lors des nuits de pleine lune. Toutefois, la plupart s'enferment pour ne blesser personne. Et pourtant ils sont humiliés et montrés du doigt depuis des siècles. De même, un sorcier peut être aussi cruel qu'un loup garou transformé. Par exemple, qui vous dit que je ne vais pas vous envoyer un sortilège impardonnable là maintenant ?"Mary leva sa baguette. Les élèves du premier rang se tassèrent sur leurs sièges."Potentiellement, je suis aussi dangereuse qu'un loup garou. Mais vous ne vous méfiez pas de moi. Je ne vous fait pas peur. Vous croyez que je suis comme vous. Vous le présupposez. En revanche vous avez peur des lycanthropes;Mais c'est votre peur qui en fait des monstres . Votre peur et vos préjugés. Car, malgré nos classifications archaïques, de nombreux scientimages reconnaissent que la lycanthropie n'est pas un déterminisme qui oriente définitivement un homme vers la barbarie . "Un lourd silence régnait dans la salle."Les statistiques disent que sur les deux cents cinquante trois mille loups garous de grande Bretagne, seule une cinquante ont déjà mordu quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour trente trois d'entre eux c'est du à un malheureux accident. Une porte mal fermée, un enfant qui se promène là où on lui a interdit d'aller..."Mary regarda l'assemblée. Lupin était blême mais il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Lui et les autres la regardaient avec attention. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le calme avant la tempête ou si elle était en train de les convaincre. "Il ne nous reste donc que dix-sept véritables criminels. Dix-sept sur deux cents cinquante trois milles... C'est peu et vous le savez. La délinquance sorcière atteint un taux autrement alarmant "La serdaigle sentit qu'on s'agitait derrière elle. Son temps de parole était presque écoulé. Il fallait qu'elle pense à conclure."C'est pourquoi je prends le risque d'affirmer que ce qui rend un individu dangereux et nuisible, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il se transforme en bête sauvage tous les soirs de pleine lune. Ce sont les choix qu'il fait. Le choix d'un loup garou d'aller tuer et mordre des orphelins roumains ou le choix d'un sorcier de torturer des petits moldus. Et tout comme il y a des sorciers qui ont fait le bon choix, il y a des lycanthropes qui veulent mener une vie honnête et décente malgré leur handicap et nos préjugés . C'est à eux que le ministère va interdire les lieux publics et les emplois. C'est ceux qui essaient de s'en sortir que le nouvel amendement va marginaliser. Les Greyback, eux continueront de mordre aveuglément, de la même façon que les Voldemort continueront de tuer. Car Greyback et Voldemort ne se soucieront jamais des lois"Le silence était palpable. Mary n'avait plus vraiment conscience d'elle même. Elle n'entendait que sa voix qui résonnait à l'unisson des mots dans s tête. Comme si elle rédigeait une dissertation à l'oral. Et puis les yeux fascinés de Lupin la ramenèrent à terre." Maintenant je vous demande de faire vous aussi un choix afin de répondre à la vraie question de ce débat. Un choix personnel et réfléchi.. Faut-il accepter cet amendement ou doit le supprimer ? Faut-il vivre selon nos peurs ou au contraire prendre la décision de rejeter nos idées reçues et de faire confiance à des hommes dont la condition est plus un fardeau pour eux que pour nous ? Moi j'ai déjà choisi. J'espère que vous ferez de même et que vous accepterez de faire confiance"

La jeune fille avait fini. Personne n'applaudit. Le silence la glaça. Elle sentit un poids lui tomber sur le coeur. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle ne voulait pas assister à la fin de ce stupide débat. Elle ne voulait pas voir Price démonter ses arguments pour rester fidèle à ses préjugés. Elle ne voulait pas voir Laura cautionner cela. Les élèves la regardait passer médusés. Après tout elle ne s'en était pas trop mal tirée. La serdaigle pressa le pas. La tension était retombée et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle franchit la porte et eut le temps d'entendre une dernière fois la voix de Price:

"Après cette intervention non autorisée, revenons à des arguments plus sérieux." Quelques applaudissements retentirent. Mary sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche. Les convaincre ? Changer les choses ? Elle se dit qu'elle avait été ridicule d'avoir cru cela un seul instant. Et en montant les escaliers de sa salle commune elle éclata en sanglots.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je sais ça faisait très très très longtemps que je n'avais pas mis à jour... Et je n'ai pas d'excuses (d'autant plus que sur mon ordinateur ça fait un bail que cette histoire est quasiment finie)... Pardon chers lecteurs pardon... Je bas ma coulpe et espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Par ailleurs je tiens à vous signaler une petite erreur : dans ce chapitre Bellatrix Black est blonde. C'est comme ça que je me l'imaginais et je n'ai pas eu le coeur de corriger quand quelqu'un m'a signalé qu'elle avait des cheveux sombres et brillants ! Bonne lecture LVEB_

CHAPITRE 7: OU L'ON DECOUVRE CERAINES CONSEQUENCES DU DISCOURS DE MARY

Enfin, Mary arriva à sa salle commune. Elle s'effondra dans l'un des fauteuils bleus. Il lui restait au moins une heure de répit avant que le débat ne se termine. Au moins une heure avant d'affronter sa maison, avant de s'entendre reprocher d'avoir parlé sans autorisation, d'avoir presque gâché ce si attendu, ce si merveilleux débat. Elle les voyait déjà, les Price, les Grant fondre sur elle comme des charognards sur leur proie. Elle entendait leurs remarques acerbes, leurs critiques et leur haine rentrée. Elle savait combien ils pouvaient être impitoyables lorsqu'un autre serdaigle déviait de leur conception du droit chemin. Ils allaient lui faire payer son comportement. Après tout, elle avait défié la coutume et la tradition, si pesantes à serdaigle. Ils n'iraient pas trop loin évidemment. Ils avaient des principes. Mais toute la maison des érudits serait contre elle. La maison des érudits... Tu parles... La maison des imbéciles surtout. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle concentration de gens bornés. La façon dont Price la regardait, les commentaires offusqués des autres... Et nerveusement Mary se remit à pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même ou elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle releva la tête et tenta de ralentir sa respiration. Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir. Au fond de la salle, au dessus de la cheminée, elle distinguait à peine le portrait de Rowena Serdaigle.

Elle devait penser à autre chose qu'à la controverse. Elle se concentra sur le portrait de Serdaigle. L'une des curiosités de Poudlard. Le seul portrait connu d'un fondateur, le seul portrait inanimé du château. On disait qu'il avait été peint par un moldu. Intérieurement, Mary avait toujours été convaincue que ce moldu était amoureux de la dame en bleue qu'il avait si habilement représentée. Son imagination romanesque avait inventé les histoires les plus folles. Sur ses joues les dernières larmes de Mary séchaient. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive elle avait cessé de pleurer. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par cette peinture. On aurait dit une miniature agrandie pour constituer un véritable tableau. La perspective était inexistante et souvent les traits maladroits. Mais les coloris s'organisaient avec art autour d'une gamme de bleus délicats subtilement rehaussés par de petites touches d'argent. Le drapé de la robe quoique rigoureusement schématisé par un assemblage de lignes et d'arabesques était à lui seul une petite merveille. Il renforçait la majesté qui se dégageait de l'ensemble. Car, Rowena Serdaigle avait une pose très hiératique. Elle se tenait debout tenant des parchemins dans ses mains aux longs doigts effilés. Elle regardait le spectateur droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux et sans sourire .

Et soudain Mary eut peur. Cette impassibilité, elle l'avait déjà vu, elle la reconnaissait. Laura avait ce même sérieux durant la controverse. Elle non plus ne souriait pas. Alors la colère revint. Avec d'autant plus de force que Mary ne s'était jamais sentit aussi éloignée de la maison où l'avait envoyée le choipeau.

« Alors toi aussi tu serais d'accord avec eux ? Toi aussi tu détruirais des gens pour le simple plaisir de savoir que tu es en accord avec tes livres ?» La rage aveugle était toujours là. Les larmes de Mary se remirent à couler. « Dans ce cas il va falloir que tu m'expliques une chose. Qu'est ce que je fiche ici, dans ta maison ? Qu'est ce que je fiche avec des imbéciles qui laisserait tomber leur petit frère pour ramasser un livre. Je n'aime pas les livres, je préfère les gens. Je n'aime pas aller à la bibliothèque, je n'aime pas travailler, je n'aime pas rédiger des dissertations, je n'aime pas faire des fiches, je n'aime rien de tout ça alors pourquoi je suis là ? Regarde les, les élèves de ta maison, ils ne vivent que pour ce que je déteste. Et ils ne savent même pas penser. Ils passent leur vie à apprendre sans jamais se poser la moindre question. Mais moi qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je n'ai pas la vocation à être un érudit ou un dictionnaire. Et je les déteste tous, tu m'entends tous !A cause de ce qu'ils ont fait cet après midi. Parce qu'ils ont bêtement suivi Laura, la parfaite petite serdaigle. D'ailleurs je déteste Serdaigle tout court !Et toi aussi ! Parce que tu as fondé une maison de crétins adorateurs des livres et du savoir qui ne savent même pas regarder le monde autour d'eux et s'interroger sur ce qu'il signifie ! Ils sont comme toi... toujours sérieux... et ils ne sont même pas capables de sourire quand ils parlent.»

Épuisée, Mary se tut. Voilà qu'elle criait sur un tableau maintenant. Un stupide tableau qui ne bougeait pas. Un maudit tableau qui ressemblait presque à Laura. Non rester ici ne lui réussissait pas. Et puis les abrutis qui composaient sa maison finiraient bien par revenir. Elle se leva. Elle irait dans le parc. Et elle rentrerait très tard de façon à ne voir personne. Elle n'avait pas la force de les affronter ce soir. De toutes façons ce moment viendrait de lui même et bien assez tôt à son goût.

Dans la grande salle la controverse était maintenant finie. Et rien ne s'était déroulé comme Laura l'avait prévu. Autour d'elle quelques élèves discutaient encore avec animation. Ils semblaient s'être pris au jeu du débat. Peu à peu la pièce se vidait. Elle avait vu de nombreuse personnes. Tous l'avaient félicité pour sa parfaite maîtrise des discussions. Dumbledore était également venu. Il avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et lui avait dit qu'elle avait très bien réagi. Même devant les évènements inattendus. C'était vraiment une bonne chose d'avoir finalement accepté de laisser parler Miss Elliott. Elle avait dit des choses très intelligentes. Elle devait avoir lu d'excellents livres. A cet instant précis, Laura se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer très gentiment d'elle. On aurait presque dit qu'il était au courant de ce que signifiait ce débat pour elle et pour Mary. Elle avait chassé cette idée de sa tête. C'était complètement absurde. Le directeur était certes un immense sorcier, mais il avait aussi ses limites. Elle vit ensuite passer un groupe de gryffondors vers la sortie. Une préfète rousse parlait avec excitation. D'après ce que Laura saisit de son discours elle avait un projet. Un projet ? Refaire une controverse peut-être ? Laura grimaça. Grand bien lui fasse. Pour sa part, son seul projet était de dormir. Elle était épuisée, vidée. Un autre groupe passa. Des poufsouffles. Eux discutait sur l'intervention de Mary.

Mary... La jeune fille ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Elle qui avait horreur de parler en public. Mais le directeur avait raison; elle avait dit des choses tout à fait intelligentes. Cependant, elle plaçait mal sa confiance. Qui aurait pu jurer que les méthodes moldues étaient efficaces quand il s'agissait de questions sorcières ? D'un autre côté qui aurait pu jurer l'inverse ? Tout ça était compliqué... Si compliqué... Beaucoup trop compliqué pour sa petite tête fatiguée... Elle ne savait plus où elle en était... Ce qui était vrai, ce qui était faux... Tout se mélangeait. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement le blanc du noir, l'ombre de la lumière. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle venait de perdre sa seule véritable amie. Et curieusement cela la laissait de marbre. Comme si toute la tension de ces derniers jours l'avait anesthésiée. Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

« Ah oui, murmura sa petite voix intérieure, plus rien vraiment ? »

Oui, plus rien, excepté une immense confusion et un profond malaise. Cette controverse avait été un véritable calvaire. Et pourtant elle avait dû faire bonne figure. Porter une fois de plus le masque de la fille sérieuse et compétente malgré son envie de tout arrêter. Elle décida de remonter au dortoir. Ce faisant, elle croisa Fanny Price au bras de John Grant. Tous deux arboraient une mine dépitée. Leurs espérances à eux non plus ne s'étaient pas réalisées. Après le départ de Mary, les débats étaient devenus houleux. La préfète rousse avait harcelé Grant et Price de questions. Elle avait même réussi à mettre en lumière certaines failles de leur raisonnement. Puis Black et Potter l'avait rejointe. Tous trois avait mené un train d'enfer à l'accusation et à la défense. Et si la rousse ne faisait qu'interroger, les deux autres gryffondors avaient l'air d'en connaître un rayon question lycanthropie. Mais Laura n'avait pas vraiment écouté. Elle n'avait fait que regarder Lupin et penser à Mary. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée. D'ailleurs il y avait tant de gens qui pensait comme elle, tant de gens intelligents... Elle poussa les lourdes portes de la grande salle et sortit. Mais Mary aussi était intelligente. Et Lupin... Il avait l'air de se sentir si affreusement mal... Elle aurait cru qu'il resterait impassible... Tout le monde disait que les loups garous avaient une sensibilité atrophiée... Et qu'ils étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de la dissimulation. Décidément Lupin était un piètre lycanthrope. Il ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de ces monstres. Elle se rappelait son teint pâle, sa contenance raidie. Un sentiment qui ressemblait presque à de la compassion l'envahit. Elle le chassa. Elle n'allait pas avoir pitié d'un loup garou ! "Les lycanthropes sont des humains comme vous et moi !". Mary était une incurable optimiste.

"Mais elle a raison, tu le sais et tu refuses de le voir"

Toujours la petite voix.

"Je ne sais rien du tout; J'estime que les travaux de Caspius ne sont pas recevables

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'à dit Mary.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu le sais depuis que tu as vu Lupin sur le terrain de quidditch

- Il m'a juste fait horreur...

- Alors pourquoi tu te poses encore toutes ces questions ?

- A cause de Mary.

- Ce n'était pas Mary que tu regardais durant toute la controverse

-J'ai regardé Lupin parce que je voulais savoir comment les lycanthropes réagissent une fois qu'ils sont acculés. C'était purement ethnologique !

- Le fait que tu te sentes mal depuis le début de toute cette histoire c'est également le résultat d'une étude ethnologique?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je me suis disputée avec ma meilleure amie: il y a de quoi être triste, non ?

- La seule chose que je remarque c'est que tu refuses d'écouter ton coeur et ta conscience pour faire confiance aux livres... Mais je te rappelle que les livres ont été écrit par des hommes, et que ces hommes sont par essence faillibles. La vérité absolue personne ne la détient. Tu devrais apprendre à te poser des questions

- Pourquoi tu parles comme Mary ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Au fond de toi tu sais qu'elle a raison...

- Je ne sais pas... je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal à la tête...

-...Et si tu refuses de m'écouter, c'est parce que tu as peur. Peur de voir que tu t'es trompée et que tu as perdu ton amie pour rien. Peur d'avoir fait souffrir quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Peur de te retrouver dans le rôle de la méchante sans avoir rien vu venir

Laura ne répondit pas. Rien ne servait de discuter à l'infini avec elle même. Elle deviendrait folle si elle continuait ainsi à parler toute seule. Son unique désir était désormais de fermer les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir et de rêver à l'époque bénie où elle ne se posait pas encore de questions, où tout était plus simple. Quand elle savait où étaient les bons et les méchants; quand elle n'avait pas de décision impossible à prendre. Certes aujourd'hui elle avait choisi une voie opposée à celle de Mary. Cependant, si elle avait pris le chemin inverse, si elle était restée fidèle à son amie, ç'aurait été contre les opinions de sa famille et de ses livres, contre tout ce qui l'avait aidé à grandir, qu'elle se serait dressée . Vivre était une action compliquée; il fallait sans cesse choisir et perdre des choses auxquelles on tenait. Est ce que l'existence ne consistait qu'en une longue suite de deuils ? Est ce qu'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment être sûr de l'endroit où se trouvait la vérité ?

Au rythme de ses réflexions, elle était arrivée devant la porte du dortoir. Elle entra et se jeta sur son lit. Les yeux fermés elle revit les évènements de la journée. Lentement une étrange torpeur s'empara d'elle. Elle laissa le bienfaisant engourdissement gagner ses membres et la détendre. Elle allait enfin dormir. Et elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Mary marchait au hasard dans le parc. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait et à vrai dire elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de l'air pur et avoir la tête vide. La controverse devait être terminée maintenant. Le ciel s'obscurcissait peu à peu. Il ferait bientôt nuit. Soudain elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient. Elle voulut changer de direction. Mais elle ne put réaliser son projet car en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une bande de six serpentards de sixième année.

Ils ne lui semblaient guère sympathiques; mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Certes les serpentards n'étaient pas des tendres mais en général ils fichaient la paix au serdaigles. D'habitude ils préféraient attaquer les gryffondors. La rivalité entre les deux maisons était immémoriale. « Encore une autre tradition stupide !», songea Mary. Elle tenta de poursuivre son chemin mais les serpentards ne daignèrent pas s'écarter pour la laisser passer. L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Pourtant ils n'avaient rien à lui reprocher. Elle s'était toujours maintenue à distance respectueuse de cette maison. Autour d'elle la pénombre s'épaississait. Elle essaya de faire demi tour. Mais à nouveau les serpentards la bloquèrent silencieusement. Merlin qu'est ce qui se passait ?

« Excusez moi, mais je voudrais rentrer au château. Vous pourriez me laissez y aller ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Cependant, une fille brune éclata de rire. D'un rire perçant et aigu. D'un rire de petite fille devenue folle. Mary recula, le coeur battant. Ils voulaient simplement lui faire peur rien de plus. Et elle qui avait laissé sa baguette au dortoir. Non, elle ne devait pas paniquer. Il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle était en sûreté. Enfin l'un des serpentards parla. Il avait des cheveux graisseux, un nez crochu et des yeux aussi froid que le cachot humide où ils avaient cours de potion: « Tu voudrais déjà nous quitter ? Dommage... nous qui venions justement pour te féliciter... »Il parlait d'un ton doucereux. « Absolument merveilleux ton petit discours de cet après-midi... Un grand pas a été fait pour la cause lycanthrope... » A nouveau le rire enfantin et fou résonna. Alors c'était ça...

« Écoutez, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, mais si vous voulez on pourrait en discuter au château. Là il fait noir, il fait froid et ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu idéal pour discuter...

« Qui t'as dit qu'on voulait... discuter... , la coupa le garçon au teint cireux."

Mary avala avec difficulté. Elle était dans une très mauvaise passe.

« Qu'elle est mignonne cette petite serdaigle... » La fille brune s'était rapprochée d'elle. Pour ce que Mary en voyait, elle avait un visage fin et racé. Néanmoins ses paupières lourdes lui donnait un air inquiétant. « ...Mais bien mal coiffée, n'est ce pas Severus... »

Une main très blanche se posa sur la tête de la Serdaigle. Elle descendit doucement comme pour une caresse. La jeune fille frissonna à ce contact. Soudain un coup bref la força à renverser sa tête en arrière. La douleur était aigue. La blonde maintenait sa prise. Elle gloussait. Elle accentua la pression. Mary se débattait mais ne parvenait pas à se dégager. Et le rire hystérique lui vrillait les oreilles. Un instant plus tard elle était par terre. La fille la lâcha enfin. Les autres serpentards formaient maintenant un cercle autour d'elle. Mary avait peur. Il fallait qu'elle parle. Elle parviendrait peut-être à les calmer.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir offensée mais j'ai dit ce que je pensais et je...

- SILENCE ! , rugit un garçon qui ressemblait à un gorille."

Mauvaise pioche, pensa Mary.

« Voyons Avery, soit poli avec cette charmante demoiselle ! Sera-t-il un jour possible de faire entrer un semblant d'éducation sous ton crâne épais ? Vois-tu il faut commencer par se présenter, regarde : Bonjour je m'appelle Severus Snape ! » Et le dénommé Snape s'inclina rapidement sous les ricanement de ses comparses. Mary étouffa un gémissement. Sur toute une tripotée de serpentard, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le type que Lupin avait attaqué. Il était clair que son petit laïus à la controverse n'avait pas dû lui plaire.

« Ecoute je comprends que...

- En revanche Elliott, Avery avait raison sur un point. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu apprennes à fermer ta jolie petite bouche

- Et il se trouve que justement tu l'as un peu trop ouverte pendant cette controverse. Mais contrairement à Severus je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est jolie. Je ne n'aime pas mentir. » Et la fille brune éclata à nouveau d'un rire glacé.

« Par conséquent nous estimons que tu as besoin d'une petite leçon. Pour apprendre à te taire. " Snape sortit sa baguette. Mary ferma les yeux. Elle préférait ignorer ce qu'il préparait.

« Ooooh! Regarde Severus, elle ferme les yeux. Elle a peur. Tu lui fait peur. Severus méchant garçon ! Tu n'as pas honte ?» La fille parlait d'une voix pointue qui rappelait à Mary celle de Mansfield.

D'un ton tranquille le garçon articula lentement: « Sectumsempra! »

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras gauche. Elle ne bougea pas et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Mieux valait ne pas donner de raison de s'énerver à ses agresseurs.

« Sectumsempra ! »

Cette fois c'était son épaule qui était touchée.

« Sectumsempra ! »

Puis sa joue.

« Mais tu sais que c'est un merveilleux maléfice que tu as inventé là, Severus », déclara une voix traînante. Mary ne put se retenir d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir celui qui parlait. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à l'air hautain.

« Merci Rodolphus ... »

- Mais regardez qui a ouvert les yeux... Tu n'as plus peur petite Serdaigle ? ». La jeune blonde s'était accroupie pour pouvoir lui parler en face. Mary s'abstint de répondre. « Elle est devenue muette la petite serdaigle... Muette de peur... Tu crois qu'elle va le rester , Rodolphus ?

- Je crains qu'elle n'aie pas le choix. » Le garçon agita sa baguette en direction de Mary. Le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine.

- Maintenant j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses parler de notre petite conversation à personne, Elliott, murmura la voix mielleuse de Snape, Vois-tu Rodolphus est également un spécialiste des sortilèges de secret et certaines de ses créations sont extrêmement intéressantes... A présent, laisse-moi te dire que tu as des opinions détestables. Si tu es une fille intelligente, à l'avenir tu te tairas. Sinon... Je pense que nous continuerons à nous rencontrer dans le parc. Et ce pourrait être beaucoup plus douloureux... Tu m'as compris ? »

Mary hocha la tête. Elle n'était absolument pas d'accord mais les contredire ici serait de la pure folie.

« Bien... Je crois qu'elle a compris... On va y aller.

- Et mon petit cadeau d'adieu, Severus ?

- Vas-y Bellatrix, on te regarde...

La fille blonde se releva et saisit sa baguette. Il y eut une détonation, un éclair rouge et Mary eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle perdit 'elle se réveilla, il faisait tout à fait nuit. Il pleuvait. A grosses gouttes. Le nez dans la boue, Mary tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Elle était trempée, elle avait froid, sa tête la lançait douloureusement et son bras, son épaule et sa joue étaient encore brûlants. Elle se leva péniblement. La première chose à faire était de retourner au château. Après elle aviserait pour le sort de secret. Les serpentards n'étaient jamais très fins: elle n'aurait probablement à faire qu'à un dérivé du sortilège de Fidélitas combiné à un banal sort de chemin vers le château fut difficile. Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était mais elle se sentait particulièrement fatiguée.

Une fois dans sa salle commune, elle soupira d'aise. Enfin. Et il n'y avait personne... Ou presque. Dans l'encoignure de la porte se découpait une petite silhouette. La lueur rougeoyante des dernières braises ne lui permettait pas de distinguer clairement de qui il s'agissait. Mais Mary n'en avait cure. Elle s'affala dans le premier fauteuil qui se présenta devant elle, et émit un gémissement de satisfaction. Sans qu'elle le remarque la frêle silhouette s'était approchée.

« Je voulais te remercier ...» Mary tourna brusquement la tête. Merlin ça n'allait pas encore recommencer ! Cependant lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage inquiet de celle qui lui parlait, ses doutes se dissipèrent.« Ça va ? »Mary opina, fatiguée de parler. "Tu es sûre? Tu as du sang, partout ! »

La jeune fille aurait bien voulu conter sa mésaventure mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. « Beau travail, Rodolphus ! », songea-t-elle.

« Non je n'ai rien. Je suis juste tombée un peu violemment. J'irai à l'infirmerie demain. Ce n'est pas grave et il est trop tard pour déranger Pomfresh »

La petite qui l'avait interpellée parut rassurée. C'était sans aucun doute une première année. Elle avait l'air incroyablement jeune. Ou alors c'était Mary qui avait terriblement grandi. On aurait dit une délicate petite poupée de porcelaine aux grands yeux bleus: « Que me voulais-tu ? »

La gamine rougit:« Je voulais juste te dire merci. » Mary haussa les sourcils. « Pour ce que tu as fait cet après-midi. Moi j'aurais bien voulu... Mais je n'ai pas osé... Ils étaient si nombreux... je ne suis pas courageuse... » Une larme perla sur la joue ronde de la petite fille. Mary ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'était pas très douée pour consoler les gens. « Les autres disent toujours la même chose sur les loups garous. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre qu'ils peuvent être gentil. Mon père, il est gentil, lui. » Et avec ce demi aveu Mary comprit que Lupin n'était pas le seul à avoir passé un après midi infernal

« Je suis sûre que ton père est quelqu'un de fantastique. Pour avoir une aussi jolie fille, il ne peut pas être méchant. »

L'enfant sourit: « Il n'est méchant qu'à la pleine lune mais ce n'est pas sa faute.

-Je sais.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Il est très tard et demain je commence à huit heures. »

Et la petite s'échappa avec la rapidité d'un moineau.

« Attends ! » Elle s'immobilisa, l'air interrogateur. « Comment t'appelles tu ? »

- Elinor. Alors bonne nuit Elinor !

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi !»

Et elle disparut dans les escaliers. Mary resta seule à regarder le feu mourir. Tant de choses avaient eu lieu aujourd'hui. Au point qu'elle en avait l'esprit confus. Toutefois, dans la chaude pénombre de la pièce, son coeur se réchauffait peu à peu. Elle revit le petit visage d'Elinor. Et elle se dit que quelqu'en soit les risques on avait toujours raison d'agir selon sa conscience. Malgré les Laura, les Snape et leurs comparses.


	8. Chapter 8

_Non, rien de rien, non je ne possède rien... Tout est à la merveilleuse JKR qui a bercé mon enfance, mon adolescence, et les débuts de ma (très) jeune vie d'adulte !_

_Alléluia ! J'ai enfin réussi à poster ce chapitre ! Ce n'était pas gagné ! Mais grâce aux conseils judicieux du site d'Alixe (le guide non officiel de j'ai résolu "à contourner le bug" (sic !) qui faisait que je ne pouvait pas mettre en ligne les chapitres. A aller consulter de toute urgence pour les nuls en anglais et les ignares en informatique (oui, je parle bien de moi...). Cette petite page de pub' passée je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira_

CHAPITRE 8: OU L'ON ASSISTE A UNE PETITE DISCUSSION ENTRE AMIES

Le lendemain de la controverse était un samedi. Pour tous les étudiants de Poudlard le mot samedi recouvrait une multiplicité de délices qu'on pouvait résumer à l'expression "début du week-end" . Néanmoins Laura ne devait pas avoir les mêmes références que ses camarades, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce jour-là, elle ne se sentait guère d'humeur à batifoler. Les événements de la veille lui laissaient un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

Elle tira brusquement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. C'était encore le petit jour. Un des inconvénients de se lever matin toute la semaine, c'était qu'il en devenait par la suite impossible de réaliser une grasse matinée convenable. Elle savait qu'il était parfaitement illusoire de chercher à retrouver le sommeil. Aussi, elle se leva de mauvaise grâce, enfila son uniforme et descendit dans la salle commune.

Dehors, il faisait gris. Un temps parfaitement en accord avec ses sentiments. Sans raison clairement établie, elle se sentait parfaitement lamentable. L'état d'esprit rêvé pour bien commencer une journée. Comble de malheur, elle n'avait rien à faire. Pas de dissertations à rédiger, pas de livre à lire, rien qui put lui remplir l'esprit jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Elle soupira. La perspective d'un tête à tête avec sa conscience n'avait rien de très réjouissant. La mort dans l'âme, elle se dirigea vers l'une des petites bibliothèques du fond de la salle dans l'espoir d'y trouver une occupation; elle pourrait peut-être classer les usuels par exemple... Dans sa marche précipitée, elle heurta un guéridon couvert de grimoires hors d'usage. Celui-ci se renversa dans un épouvantable fracas. Consternée par sa maladresse, elle se pencha pour réparer les dégâts. C'est alors qu'un grognement fort peu élégant attira son attention. Apparemment un autre insomniaque avait trouvé refuge dans la salle commune et le bruit l'avait dérangé.

Elle s'approcha donc du fauteuil dont l'occupant avait émis ce son incongru. Si elle était chanceuse, elle trouverait peut-être quelqu'un avec qui discuter ou, pourquoi pas, avec qui travailler... Toutefois elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle vit: c'était Mary qui se pelotonnait dans le fauteuil. Mais la brunette était dans un état pitoyable. Sa robe, déchirée par endroits, était maculée de boue et de sang. Sur l'une de ses joues s'étalait une large coupure. Pourtant elle semblait dormir comme une bienheureuse. Merlin ! Comment se faisait il qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Oubliant la controverse, leurs désaccords, et le fait que Mary allait probablement lui faire payer son comportement de la veille, Laura se précipita vers elle et la secoua brusquement: "Au nom des quatre fondateurs Mary, comment t'es tu fait ça ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas à l'infirmerie ?" Et avant que son interlocutrice n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle se mit en devoir de nettoyer ses blessures. Mary, à moitié endormie, observait avec stupéfaction celle que , la veille au soir, elle avait encore juré d'assassiner sur place." Qu'est ce que tu as fichu ? Il n'y a que toi qu'on peut retrouver à sept heures du matin au fond d'un fauteuil, aussi amochée que si tu avais passé ta nuit à te battre..."

Mary était certainement en train de cauchemarder. La seule personne qui n'avait rien à lui dire au sujet de son comportement, se trouvait là, devant elle, à lui faire un sermon. Ce n'était pas du tout la scène de règlements de comptes qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle, elle aurait vu plus de cris... Peut-être des larmes... Voire, dans le pire des cas, du sang... En tous les cas, au moins une bonne dose de pleurs et de grincements de dents. Mais certainement pas ça. La fille qu'elle voulait agonir d'injures n'avait pas à se tenir là, à la soigner comme une bonne et consciencieuse petite infirmière ! C'était tout simplement inconvenant ! Elle lui gâchait tous les reproches qu'elle avait préparé ! Cependant, toujours imperturbable, Laura continuait ses remontrances: "Et tu as complètement massacré ta robe. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait aux fondateurs pour avoir une amie comme toi..." La jeune fille avait prononcé le mot de trop.

" Amie ? Depuis quand est on encore "amies"?"

Laura s'arrêta net. Elle avait pâli. Un silence pesant s'établit.

"Tu... tu veux parler d'hier, c'est ça... chuchota Laura, embarrassée.

- De quoi veux tu que je te parle d'autre ! répliqua Mary avec énervement. C'est toi qui avais tout manigancé, n'est ce pas ?

La petite blonde rougit. Elle se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. A bien y réfléchir cette controverse avait été un échec complet. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'organiser...

- Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette ampleur. Je voulais juste faire comprendre à Lupin qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il prenne ses distances... d'avec les serdaigles..." Mary se taisait et Laura savait que son calme ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. L'explosion n'en serait que plus terrible. Avec appréhension elle tenta d'arrêter la tempête qui se préparait . "Je pensais qu'il était dangereux...".

Au moment même où elle prononçait ces mots, elle comprit qu'elle était en train de commettre une grave erreur

"Parce que tu penses toute seule maintenant ? sussurra Mary dont les joues se colorèrent vivement."

Paniquée par l'air mauvais de son amie, la préfète essaya de calmer le jeu: "Comprends-moi, je ne partage pas tes opinions..."

Mary eut un sursaut de rage. Comment osait elle...

" MES OPINIONS ? QU'EST CE QUE TU SAIS DE MES OPINIONS ?

- Je...

- TU NE M'AS MEME PAS DONNE LE TEMPS DE LES EXPRIMER, MES OPINIONS ! ON AVAIT DIT A LA PLEINE LUNE! LA PLEINE LUNE ! HIER CE N'ETAIT PAS ENCORE LA PLEINE LUNE QUE JE SACHE !

- J'ai eu peur...

- PEUR ? TU AS VRAIMENT LE SENS DE L'ORGANISATION POUR QUELQU'UN DE TERRIFIE ! LES AFFICHES, LES PARTICIPANTS, TOUT LE GRAND TRALALA ! D'AILLEURS CE N'EST MEME PAS UN DEBAT QUE TU AS FAIT, C'EST UN LYNCHAGE !"

Pitoyable, Laura balbutia une réponse hésitante: "Je ne te mens pas... J'avais vraiment peur...

Mary éclata de rire. D'un rire désenchanté, désabusé. Le rire sans joie de quelqu'un qui a perdu toutes ses illusions en l'espace d'une journée.

"Peur de quoi ? Que le grand méchant loup vienne te dévorer dans la nuit ?

Non, non, Mary ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas que ça:

-... je voulais surtout que toute cette histoire s'arrête et qu'on soit de nouveau comme avant...

Il y eut un silence lourd, pesant. Puis, à nouveau, la voix dangereusement calme de Mary...

-Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu n'as pas choisi le bon moyen... Tu sais j'aurais pu tout accepter de toi... Tout... Parce que justement tu étais mon amie!," le ton de la serdaigle montait," J'aurais même pu admettre ton point de vue sur les lycanthropes... Après tout tu as déjà une pathologie du travail, et une famille exécrable. Alors pourquoi pas des opinions détestables, hein ? Pourquoi pas ?" Laura était atterrée. Si seulement elle avait su ça... "On serait restées amies... Mais,toi, Mlle Préfète-parfaite, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de passer de la théorie à la pratique. Tu médisais des loups garous . Maintenant tu en as blessé un . Tu es heureuse ? Tu es contente ?Tu as atteint le but de ta vie ?" Mary martelait ses mots avec amertume.

"Qui te dis que Lupin souffre autant que ça de ce qui s'est passé ? rétorqua Laura tout en mesurant l'étendue de sa propre mauvaise foi

-Qui me dit..." C'en était trop pour Mary. A nouveau elle explosa: "COMMENT OSES TU DIRE CA ! J'ETAIS A COTE DE LUI HIER ! ET JE PEUX T'ASSURER QUE GRÂCE A TES MERVEILLEUX AMIS, GRÂCE A LEURS FABULEUX DISCOURS,IL N'EN MENAIT PAS LARGE !" Laura détourna le regard, affreusement gênée. Ça elle en était consciente mieux que quiconque. Elle détestait quand Mary la perçait à jour ainsi. Impitoyable celle-ci poursuivit "DE QUEL DROIT TU AS PU FAIRE CA A UN ETRE HUMAIN...

- Lupin n'est plus un être humain...

La brunette manqua de s'étrangler. Elle se demanda comment Laura pouvait être aussi bornée . Soufflée, elle murmura:

- Est ce qu'au moins tu m'as écouté hier ?

La préfète opina avec un soupir. Dans le discours de son amie les choses étaient tellement plus simples que dans la réalité...

- Ton Dr Caspius ne me convainc pas. Les techniques moldues sont trop imprécises pour être appliquées à quelque chose d'aussi fluctuant et imprévisible que la magie..." Il y eut un silence. Mary se dit que tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait été en vain. Qu'elle s'était contentée de hurler dans l'oreille d'une sourde" ...Mais si tu as d'autres preuves à m'apporter, je veux bien les entendre..."Laura avait hésité avant de prononcer cette phrase. Mais si il y avait un risque qu'elle se soit trompée, mieux valait le connaître maintenant. Au moins ses doutes seraient dissipés. Quel qu'en soit le prix...Elle continua:" Prouve moi que Lupin est un être humain. Prouve moi qu'il est comme nous, qu'il passe pas son temps à jouer la comédie, qu'il a des sentiments autre que l'envie de meurtre qui le guide à toute les pleines lunes, et je ferai amende honorable.

-Son comportement de tous les jours, ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Non. Les livres disent que le loup-garou est pervers par nature, qu'il ment et triche comme il respire...

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Les livres... Tout d'un coup, Mary n'eut plus du tout envie de discuter. Elle avait espéré pouvoir cracher toute sa hargne et sa déception à la face de Laura. Elle avait espéré que ça la soulagerait. Et peut-être y aurait-il eu un espoir de faire changer Laura d'avis. Mais cette fille n'entendait rien. Elle vivait abritée derrière un épais bouclier de grimores,d'auteurs et de citations apprises par coeur. Derrière des phrases toutes faites qui la sauvaient du danger de la réflexion, de la pensée indépendante. Et Mary, elle avait déjà épuisé tout son stock d'arguments. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée... Les dents serrés, une boule de chagrin dans la gorge, elle articula péniblement:

- Va-t-en ... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ai encore grand-chose à se dire...

Laura soupira. Pendant un instant elle avait cru que Mary lui apporterait la preuve irréfutable à laquelle elle aspirait depuis la veille. Pour une fois elle aurait presque eu du plaisir à s'avouer vaincue. Toutefois, rien n'allait jamais comme elle le voulait. Et maintenant Mary la détestait. D'une certaine manière elle comprenait son point de vue: si on estimait que les lycanthropes étaient humains, la controverse devait sembler absolument monstrueuse... Et elle, Laura, n'était qu'une fanatique sans coeur. Sans coeur. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer

- Je suis désolée... J'ai tout gâché...

- Ça tu l'as dit.

Le ton morne de son amie fit frissonner Laura. Elle se ressaisit. Elles n'allaient tout de même pas en arriver là ! Cinq ans ensemble et puis le lendemain plus rien ! Tout ça parce qu'elles avaient eu la bêtise d'aller écouter une conversation qui ne les regardait pas...Avec un serrement de coeur elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur amitié s'achève ainsi.

- Il n'y a pas un moyen de me rattraper ?

Mary la regarda, avec presqu'une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

-Dis en public que cette controverse était une erreur. Dis que tu regrette de t'être montrée intolérante et fanatique. Dis...

- Je ne peux pas...

-Tu as peur à nouveau ? interrogea la jeune fille avec sarcasme.

-Non. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir éloigné Lupin de notre maison." Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Si le préfet était un être humain... Mais Laura ne voulait pas envisager cette perspective. Comme pour couper court à ses propres pensées, elle reprit: "La seule chose qui me peine c'est d'avoir ruiné notre amitié

- L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre,tu sais

-Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça

-Et dire que j'ai un jour cru que tu étais intelligente... rétorqua Mary d'un ton amer."

Elle détourna la tê eut un faible sourire. Il fallait arrêter cette conversation. Là, tout de suite, maintenant... C'était trop pénible...

"Je descend à la grande salle. Je suppose que cela ne servira plus jamais à rien de t'inviter à prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi...

-Bien deviné; si seulement tu avais été aussi perspicace avant la controverse...

-Que veux tu... Ce qui est fait est fait

Et Laura tourna les talons. Tout était fini. Définitivement fini.

Mary demeura stupidement debout, incapable de se donner une contenance. Cinq ans anéantis en cinq minutes. Sous le choc, elle ne prêta même pas attention aux élèves encore ensommeillés qui arrivaient paresseusement dans la salle commune.

Tout d'un coup une voix lança:"Eh, Elliott ! il était vraiment bien ton discours hier !"Mary se retourna surprise. Elle devait faire une drôle de tête car celle qui l'avait interpellée reprit:" Non je ne plaisante pas. Tu les as trouvé où tes arguments ? Tu n'aurais pas une petite bibliographie à nous passer ?" Devant elle, se tenait une fille de sixième année qui souriait de toute ses dents... Tant et si bien que ses yeux se réduisaient à une mince fente. On aurait presque dit une asiatique. Son nom échappait à Mary. A côté d'elle un garçon à la peau noire et aux joues rebondies opinait du bonnet avec conviction. "On est intéressé par le sujet mais pas trop convaincus par Price et compagnie, alors..."

Mary était abasourdie. Ce n'était pas vraiment le type de réactions auquel elle s'était préparée. Ce fut au tour du garçon de parler: "On a Price dans notre classe et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas de la tarte. Plus réactionnaire et bornée qu'elle tu meurs. Je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour avoir ses notes avec le petit cerveau qu'elle a. Donc tu vois, son réquisitoire, c'est pas vraiment notre tasse de thé." Et il éclata de brunette fit un effort pour enregistrer toutes ces informations. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Néanmoins la salle commune lui semblait on ne peut plus réelle. Aussi elle se résigna à demander un papier sans pousser plus avant ses interrogations sur ses interlocuteurs. La fille souriante se mit à farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin. Mais avant qu'elle ne trouve quoi que ce soit, un cri retentit et une espèce de furie échevelée jaillit de l'escalier.

"LOUISA !

-Ann...Tu as un problème ?"Mary identifia la jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés comme étant Ann Middleton, une sixième année particulièrement douée, mais également particulièrement excentrique."Mon journal, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?"

- Non, et c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Allez vas te coiffer sinon on sera en retard au rendez vous de Lily.

-Mais je l'ai perdu, Louisa ! Je l'ai perdu ! N'importe qui peut le lire...

Le garçon étouffa un ricanement amusé.

-Merlin ! N'importe qui pourrait découvrir ta nature véritable de cinglée et t'envoyer illico presto à Ste Mangouste! Pauvre, pauvre chérie !

Devant le regard assassin que lui jeta Middleton, il jugea bon de changer de sujet.

- Non, sérieusement, regarde sous ton lit. Avec ton sens naturel de l'ordre...

Les yeux noirs de la sixième année étincelaient dangereusement.

-Arthur, tu es un sombre crétin, j'ai regardé trois fois...

- Et en soulevant la pile de vêtement qui ne doit pas manquer de déjà s'y trouver ?

Le visage d'Ann Middleton se vida pendant un instant de toute expression. Elle poussa un nouveau cri et regagna les escaliers à toute allure. Non sans avoir renversé un ou deux fauteuils au passage. Mary regardait la scène avec un certain étonnement. Décidément Middleton ressemblait parfaitement au portrait qu'on lui en avait dressé.

-Désolé pour l'interruption mais elle est un peu folle, s'excusa la dénommée Louisa.

-Elle est complètement timbrée tu veux dire ! la corrigea Arthur. Bah... C'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime... Pour sa "nature véritable de cinglée"... Ou pour sa nature de véritable cinglée... Comme on veut...

Et Louisa éclata de rire.

-Tu as vu ! J'ai de la répartie ... la coupa le garçon en prenant un air outrageusement suffisant.

-Et de la modestie surtout.. répliqua la jeune fille avec toujours le même sourire éclatant accroché aux lèvres. Arrête de te tenir comme ça on dirait mon cousin !

-Comment oses tu !Je n'ai rien de commun avec James Potter, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement offensé.

Au nom de Potter, Mary se réveilla :" Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?

-Sur mon cousin ?

-Non!

-Qu'Arthur avait de la modestie ?

- Non plus. Attendez... C'était quoi? "N'importe qui pourra découvrir ta nature véritable", c'est ça ?

-Heu... Oui... "et t'envoyer illico presto à Ste Mangouste"...Pourquoi ?

La lumière venait brusquement de se faire dans l'esprit de Mary. Il y avait peut-être un moyen. "Prouve moi qu'il ne joue pas la comédie" avait dit Laura...

- C'est un journal intime qu'elle avait perdu votre amie ?

- C'est ça...

Les deux serdaigles la regardaient, interloqués. Mary demeura un instant silencieuse.

-Heu... Tu l'as trouvé ? tenta le dénommé Arthur.

Il y eut un autre blanc. Et puis, lentement, très lentement, pesant chacun de ses mots elle déclara: "Non ... Mais vous... vous venez de m'aider... à un point..."Tout d'un coup elle se sentit brutalement surexcitée. Comme si des flots d'adrénaline s'étaient brutalement mis à se déverser dans son système sanguin. -" A un point que vous n'imaginez même pas... articula-t-elle rapidement, Oh merci! Merci beaucoup !" Ignorant les regards abasourdis de ses interlocuteurs, elle se précipita vers la porte." Et je vous donnerais mes références plus tard. Vous n'avez qu'à venir me les demander ce soir ! Merci encore !"

La serdaigle dévala les marches qui menaient à la grande salle. Quoi de mieux qu'un journal pour comprendre quelqu'un! Au moins, Laura ne pourrait pas dire que Lupin cherchait à manipuler qui que ce soit! Après tout personne n'était censé lire ce carnet! Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea droit vers la table des Serdaigles et se planta devant Laura. Celle-ci manqua de s'étrangler dans son jus de citrouille:"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Te montrer quelque chose. Je l'ai ta maudite preuve. Tu as fini ?

- Quasiment...

- Alors presse toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être aimable. Elle regarda Laura avaler précipitamment sa dernière tartine et se lever. Sans ménagements elle la prit par le bras.

- On va où ?

- Au dortoir

- Je te préviens, si c'est un bouquin de ton Dr Caspius ou de la ligue de défense des droits des loups garous, je...

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Contrairement à toi je ne suis pas encore tout à fait stupide et entêtée !" Laura émit un petit rire. "Pour ta gouverne ma dernière phrase n'était absolument pas un compliment !"

-Je sais... Mais c'est tellement toi de dire les choses comme ça..."

Mary négligea de répondre. Les tentatives de Laura pour établir un contact étaient lamentables. De toutes façons, la jeune fille lui en voulait toujours. Elles croisèrent le groupe de serdaigles de sixième année auquel la brunette avait parlé. Cependant cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas. Elle montait très vite et Laura avait du mal à suivre.

"Attends...Je n'en peux plus...

- Tu n'as qu'à faire du sport, lança Mary, impitoyable, sans ralentir sa marche.

Cette remarque était parfaitement déloyale, et elle en était pleinement consciente. Toutefois elle s'en moquait. Elle avait bien le droit de se venger un peu, non ? C'est donc en nage et complètement hors d'haleine qu'elles échouèrent au dortoir. Cependant, Mary trouva encore la force de se ruer sur sa table de nuit pour en tirer un petit agenda noir. Laura la regarda, consternée.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ce truc que tu m'as forcé à faire la course jusqu'ici ?

-Leçon no 1: ne jamais juger sur les apparences." Avec un brin de malveillance Mary ajouta :"Je sais tu n'as pas l'habitude. Leçon no 2 Tu vas le lire et me le rendre avant la pleine lune. Leçon no 3 Tu vas me jurer de ne parler de ça à personne.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est ce qu'un stupide carnet a à voir avec Lupin ?

-Tout ! Jure !

-Parce que tu me fais confiance maintenant ?

-Non. Mais si tu fais mine de divulguer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, je t'assure que je le saurai et que tu me le paieras

Fatiguée, Laura murmura

-Tu n'as qu'à me jeter un sort de secret...

Mary haussa les sourcils: depuis quand Laura donnait-elle elle même les bâtons pour se faire battre ?

-Je n'en connais pas exactement le fonctionnement

La jeune fille blonde n'avait qu'un désir: couper court à la conversation. C'était trop dur d'être avec Mary et de savoir en même temps que leur amitié était détruite... Par sa faute.

- Tu devrais demander aux serpentards, il paraît qu'ils sont très bons à ce petit jeu...

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?, demanda Mary plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-S'il te plait arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une moins que rien. C'est peut-être ce que tu penses, mais évite de me le faire sentir toutes les trente secondes. Et pour ton information, j'ai aidée une première année de gryffondor à annuler le fichu maléfice qu'un de ces crétins en vert lui avait lancé. Alors, ce sort de secret...

Devant l'air amer de Laura, Mary décida de ne pas insister

-"On l'oublie. On va dire que je te fais confiance... En revanche je te préviens que si jamais tu dis quelque chose...

-Je sais... Tu mettras ma tête à prix en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire... Rassure toi. J'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir... cette fois.

Et Laura se saisit du carnet que lui tendait Mary. Elle rebroussa chemin. Mary, elle, se sentait complètement désemparée. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir haïr Laura intégralement mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Il fallait croire que la haine était un sentiment particulièrement difficile à atteindre. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Eh! Laura !

La jeune fille blonde se retourna.

-C'était quoi le contre sort que tu as lancé sur la gryffondore ?"

-Oh! Un truc très simple. Si simple qu'il était par là même difficile d'y songer. On a passé des heures a essayer des formules compliquées, alors qu'en trente seconde un bête Finite Incantatem avait suffit à dissiper le maléfice. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Juste comme ça. Au cas où...

Et Laura se faufila dans les escaliers. Mary s'assit sur son lit. Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de faire confiance à son ancienne amie. D'un certain côté tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. De l'autre, elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en mordre les doigts. Après tout, elle s'était déjà fait berner... Elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Les dernières paroles de Laura lui revinrent à l'esprit. Finite Incantatem. Vraiment idiot mais vraiment retors. Du très beau travail Rodolphus !

"Je crois que toi et moi nous allons avoir deux ou trois petites choses à régler. Avec Slughorn et Flitwick par exemple", murmura Mary juste pour elle même. Elle décida qu'elle irait voir les directeurs de maison après le petit déjeuner. Ce que les serpentards avaient fait leur vaudrait certainement quelques heures de retenue. Évidemment pour elle cela signifierait aussi des ennemis acharnés. Mais à l'avenir elle n'oublierait plus sa baguette. "l'échec est le père du succès ,non ?" pensa-t-elle avec un ricanement tout intérieur. Et sur ses sages considérations elle partit petit déjeuner. Sa douche passerait après. Car on a beau être à serdaigle, on n'en a pas moins un estomac...


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici la suite. Comme d'habitude tout m'appartient... Non je plaisante... Oui mes blagues ne sont pas drôles, mais avouez que c'est un peu lassant de toujours de dire que la grande, merveilleuse et inneffable JKR est la propriétaire de l'univers de Harry Potter ;) ! Un peu de fantaisie que diable ! Sinon j'ai eu quelques problèmes de mise en page au milieu du chapitre; j'espère que vous me pardonnerez la présentation bizarre à cet endroit ! Enfin, je remercie encore une fois les lecteurs et particulièrement ceux qui laissent leurs impressions ! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que des gens s'intéressent à cette histoire ! Sur ce, j'arrête mes beaux discours et vous laisse avec l'essentiel, à savoir la suite ! Bonne lecture ! LVEB_

**CHAPITRE 8: OU LAURA FAIT UN PEU DE LECTURE**

Elle avait pris le carnet. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas sûre que cette lecture serve à grand-chose. Mary était toujours trop optimiste. Tout était fichu . Ce qu'elles avaient de mieux à faire c'était d'oublier Lupin, la controverse, les lycanthropes et tous les instants qu'elles avaient partagés .

La journée se passa. Lentement. Tristement. Chaque seconde avait le goût de l'ennui et de la solitude. Et rien ne parvenait à alléger le poids qui pesait sur la poitrine de Laura. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait virait à l'échec. Elle voulut aller se promener: il se mit à pleuvoir. Elle tenta de dessiner: les lignes se rebellaient sous son crayon. Elle essaya de lire: les mots la laissaient de glace. Alors en fin d'après midi, elle se résigna. Elle allait lire ce carnet qui ne voulait pas laisser son esprit en paix. Elle l'ouvrit avec un soupir désabusé.

Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place. Sur la page de garde une main avait simplement inscrit: "Remus Lupin". Hâtivement elle feuilleta l'agenda. Les pages étaient couvertes d'une écriture penchée et toute en angle. Des dates, des écrits, des dessins... Cela ressemblait fort à un journal intime. Comment Mary avait elle put se le procurer ? Elle n'était quand même pas allée cambrioler le dortoir des gryffondors ? Quoique... En fait, cela n'aurait pas été si surprenant que cela... Après tout Mary pouvait parfois se conduire de manière assez... farfelue... Cependant elle avait raison, cela constituait une preuve acceptable sur le caractère de Lupin. Les journaux intimes sont par essence privés. Le préfet ne jouerait pas la comédie. Aussi, le coeur battant elle commença sa lecture.

"_26 Août: Jour de mon anniversaire. Jour de commencer un nouvel exemplaire de ce journal. Sirius, James et Peter sont en ce moment à la maison. Maman les avait invités. Pour me faire une surprise. Je dois dire que là, c'était réussi ! Quand je suis revenu ce matin,après être allé cherché du pain, ces crétins m'attendaient dans le jardin avec des pétards du Dr Flibuste et des bombes à eau ensorcelées. A trois contre un, je me suis vite retrouvé trempé. Maman, elle, n'a compris sa douleur qu'au moment où ils ont entamé un joyeux anniversaire assez ...discordant. On aurait dit un choeur de sirènes de police éraillées. Il faut dire que Peter est le seul qui sache chanter convenablement. Il nous a expliqué qu'il avait pris des cours de musique quand il était petit. Depuis Sirius n'arrête pas de le chambrer en le traitant de mini Mozart. Je suis surpris qu'il connaisse un compositeur moldu. Aurait il finalement de la culture ? Ce type m'étonnera toujours..._

27 Août: Il est trois heures du matin et je ne dors toujours pas. Alors j'écoute les ronflements de Peter. Et James qui n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de parler en dormant. D'ailleurs, Sirius qui profite éhontément de mes crises d'insomnie m'a demandé hier ce qu'il racontait. Je suppose qu'il s'attendait à une révélation croustillante au sujet de l'amour unilatéral que notre capitaine de quidditch porte à une certaine préfète rousse... J'ai été navré de le décevoir. Le dernier discours nocturne de James ne concernait qu'une sombre affaire de (je cite !) petits cochons blancs. Franchement je me demande parfois à quoi il rêve...

4 heures du matin: toujours pas endormi. J'envie les trois zouaves qui passent tranquillement leur nuit dans ma chambre. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi l'approche de la pleine lune me rendait insomniaque."

Ça y était. Les choses intéressantes commençaient. Le loup-garou parlait de lui même... Laura se demandait comment Lupin percevait sa condition. Son père lui avait dit que les lycanthropes aimaient leur état. Qu'ils aimaient le meurtre. Qu'ils réclamaient leur ration de sang et de carnage. Un "naturel cruel et perverti". Voilà quels avaient été ses mots exacts. La serdaigle s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille. Une discussion animée et hargneuse pendant un des rares dîners où toute sa famille était au complet. Pour la première fois, la jeune fille avait entendu parler de Fenrir Greyback . Et elle avait été frappée par la haine qui faisait étinceler les yeux de ses parents. Pour susciter autant de colère, il fallait que le sujet fût grave. Il fallait que les lycanthropes fussent des monstres. Après tout ses parents étaient des gens modérés et bienveillants, des sorciers ouverts d'esprit qui allaient jusqu'à fréquenter des moldus. Des gens bien, vraiment. Des gens normaux. Et les hommes normaux ne haïssent pas quelqu'un sans bonne raison. Laura reprit sa lecture.

__

"Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez fatigué après mes métamorphoses! Le guérisseur Brandon dit que ça n'a rien à voir avec ma condition... Il m'a expliqué que suis trop stressé. Tu parles... Je crois que j'ai des raisons, non ? Ce n'est pas Brandon qui se transforme en monstre infréquentable une fois par mois... En tous cas, cette fois c'est la rentrée que je vais passer dans la cabane hurlante et à l'infirmerie.

A l'infirmerie ? Laura sursauta. Donc Dumbledore savait. Cet homme était fou ! Lupin était dangereux: d'ailleurs, il avait failli blesser quelqu'un... Elle serra les poings. Comment le Directeur osait-il les mettre tous en danger ? Comment pouvait-il les forcer à côtoyer une telle abomination ? Elle se retint pour ne pas jeter au feu le carnet. Une vague de haine brûlante et irraisonnée lui déchira la poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Le visage de Mary vint danser dans son esprit. Mary et son perpétuel demi sourire, qui semblait la regarder, ironique et amusée, comme si elle n'avait rien compris. Comme si elle lui demandait la raison de la colère qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. Comme si elle savait que la préfète ne pouvait rien lui répondre. Laura ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Mary. Alors avec un soupir fatigué elle tourna la page.

__

"Une grande première... Que du bonheur en perspective... Peter m'a promis qu'il me rapporterait des gâteaux et des bonbons. Venant de lui c'est un vrai sacrifice. Je l'ai remercié tout en évitant de lui rappeler que manger après ma transformation me soulève le coeur. Quant à Sirius et James, il m'ont promis de me chanter in extenso la chanson du Choipeau ! J'en frémis d'avance ! Avec leur sens musical inné... et mon ouie... Ces gars n'ont vraiment aucune pitié...

30 Août: Demain est le jour tant attendu... La pleine lune? Certes... Mais aussi la rentrée... Je dois dire que j'ai passé de merveilleuses vacances et que je manque un peu d'enthousiasme à l'idée de retrouver Poudlard, les profs et les cours. Le seul qui est heureux de retourner au château c'est James. Il bave à l'idée de retrouver Lily. Décidément ce pauvre Prongs est complètement mordu... Même si cette expression fait un peu bizarre sous ma plume. Comme Sirius me l'a aimablement fait remarquer je suis le seul de notre groupe à avoir été "mordu" !"

La jeune fille grinça des dents. Comment Lupin pouvait il plaisanter sur un sujet pareil ! Il y avait des vies brisées à cause de ces morsures. Il y avait des gens qui mouraient. Et d'autres qui méritaient de mourir. Les livres avaient raison et Mary avait été stupide. Les loups garous étaient sans coeur. Lupin ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Un goût amer emplit la bouche de Laura. Elle avala péniblement tandis que dans un coin de sa tête le demi sourire de Mary s'accentuait. Elle secoua la tête, agacée par sa propre distraction. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Elle se focalisa à nouveau sur l'étrange écriture du gryffondor et se remit à déchiffrer.

__

"Je lui ai répondu qu'il était un imbécile fini. Malheureusement pour moi, Peter et James ont surenchéri. Mal en a pris à ce dernier! Après tout mon coeur à moi est intact ! Du moins c'est ce que je leur ai fait savoir... Et comme l'adjectif "observateur" ne leur va pas vraiment..."

__

"1er septembre: Nous voilà dans le Poudlard express. Padfoot, Prongs, et Wormtail sont en train de jouer à la bataille explosive. Moi je m'abstiens ._Les "émotions fortes " ne me valent rien à cette période du mois. A la place j'écris. Sirius me traite de femmelette écrivain. Je lui réponds que je n'aurais rien d'une femmelette ce soir et qu'il ferait mieux de se la fermer s'il ne tient pas à découvrir un loup garou déchaîné dans son lit ce soir. Non, Sirius, je ne te trouve pas irrésistible et tu n'es pas "l'homme de ma vie", loin de là ! Je préfère les filles ! Ce type a vraiment la maturité d'un troll des montagnes en pleine crise d'adolescence !_

A propos de filles, je tiens à lancer un appel de détresse au monde entier! Je suis en proie à une interrogation existentielle... Répondez à ma question par pitié ! Pourquoi faut il qu'elles soient TOUJOURS accompagnées ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne peut jamais les aborder sans que leurs amies vous regardent avec un demi-sourire qui vous rappelle que vous êtes un idiot ? Je déteste les amies des filles qui m'intéressent. Spécialement celles qui n'ont pas le bon goût de s'absenter quand il faut et qui par conséquent ruinent toute tentative de prise de contact... Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi lamentable... Enfin... Je crois que je ferais mieux d'enfiler mon uniforme plutôt que de ruminer sur la stupide empêcheuse de tourner en rond de cet après midi...

3 septembre: Je commence enfin à émerger du brouillard où m'a laissé ma métamorphose du mois. Et je suis déprimé. La faute à Peter. "Dis Remus, j'ai toujours voulu te demander... Enfin tu n'es pas obligé... C'est un peu indiscret... Mais je m'interrogeais..." Après cette laborieuse entrée en matière est venue la question qui tue: "tu te sens comment pendant tes métamorphoses ?" J'ai répondu un peu abruptement "mal" et je suis parti. Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait que je lui raconte ... Aaaah tu sais Peter mes métamorphoses sont absolument horribles ! C'est teeelllement douloureux ! "

"Rigole Lupin, rigole... tu n'as pas de coeur et tes amis sont fous de te faire confiance ! Rigole et profites-en, ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi ! songea la serdaigle. " Elle était là, la preuve. Là, juste sous ses yeux. La preuve que Lupin était une bête, qu'il jouait la comédie à Dumbledore et à ses camarades. Laura se demanda comment cela avait pu échapper à Mary. C'était si évident. C'était la confirmation de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours entendu dire. Est-ce qu'un être humain normal se serait montré aussi désinvolte avec de tels sujets ? Lupin n'avait pas de sentiments. Être ce qu'il était ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid . Et il se moquait de ceux qui tentaient d'avoir de la compassion pour lui. Mary était totalement aveugle et aveuglée. Rageusement elle tourna une autre page.

__

"Quel idiot... Oui, j'aurais pu lui dire que ça fait mal. Que c'est comme si on me déversait du plomb fondu dans les veines. Que ça fait tellement mal même, qu'au début je me cognais la tête contre les murs pour penser à une autre douleur plus supportable. J'aurais pu lui dire que le pire c'est la haine qui m'emplit et qui n'est pas la mienne. Que je n'ai que l'envie de tuer pour me tenir compagnie pendant douze heure et que je me sens seul, affreusement seul. Malgré ce que mes amis font pour moi... Que pourtant ma vraie personnalité n'est pas encore tout à fait morte. Et qu'elle déteste le loup d'éprouver toute cette colère et toute cette hargne. J'aurais pu lui dire à quoi ressemble les matins après la pleine lune. Le dégoût de soi, la nausée, la souffrance des coups et des morsures que je me suis infligés à moi-même pendant la nuit. Le vertige d'être encore vie et la détente des muscles qui ont retrouvé leur véritable forme. Et l'amertume, l'amertume constante de se voir prouver encore une fois qu'on est qu'un monstre. Je me hais d'être ce que je suis. Pauvre Peter, si il savait combien je me dégoûte . Et combien je suis fatigué de tout contrôler. Et de sentir que tout m'échappe. Car quoi que je fasse, quoi que je pense, le loup demeure en moi, et c'est finalement lui qui prend le pouvoir. Je suis tellement fatigué. Mais je ne suis pas bien sûr que Wormail puisse saisir tout ça. Je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un lycanthrope puisse mesurer ce que cela veut dire. Oui, nous sommes seuls, désespérément seuls. Et parfois j'ai si mal..."

NON ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il était encore en train de mentir ! Ca ne pouvait pas être comme ça ! Les livres... La respiration haletante, Laura relut le passage. C'était impossible... Sa famille... Ils disaient que les lycanthropes aimaient leurs métamorphoses, que tout le reste... tout le reste ce n'était que comédie de leur part... Elle le relut encore... Et encore... Et encore... Et elle ferma le carnet. Elle restait là les yeux grands ouverts et la tête vidée, sous le choc. Comme si elle venait de se prendre un sort très violent en pleine figure. Le dortoir s'obscurcissait peu à peu. Les jours raccourcissaient et il allait bientôt faire nuit. Mécaniquement elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le paysage était triste et dépenaillé. Son front heurta la vitre froide. Elle se concentra sur la sensation que lui procurait ce contact étranger dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs et de mettre son coeur et ses idées au clair. Mais rien n'y faisait. Un tourbillon de souvenirs des derniers jours, de sentiments éprouvés emportait son bon sens et la plongeait dans la plus grande confusion. Elle avait l'impression d'être jetée à la mer sans bouée. Et elle se noyait. Merlin, elle se noyait dans sa propre et conflictuelle intériorité ! Elle regarda le petit carnet noir qui gisait par terre. Elle s'en approcha, le ramassa et à nouveau l'ouvrit. Et à nouveau elle relut l'incroyable. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulut admettre. Dans sa tête Mary souriait de plus belle et son visage se mêlait à l'écriture heurté de Lupin. Une écriture plus pressée, plus hâtive... Comme si Remus voulait dire trop de choses à la fois. Chaque lettre s'imprimait dans le coeur de la serdaigle de la même manière que si elle avait été chauffée à blanc. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Elle préférait le moment où Lupin plaisantait. Et puis elle comprit: Quand la douleur est trop forte, on ne peut plus que rire, ou mourir. Elle tourna la page.

__

"Je viens de me relire... Je crois que le guérisseur Brandon serait ravi. Après tout c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de tenir ce journal. Me purger de mes émotions négatives, qu'il dit ! Tu parles... Loup Garou mais pas fou ! Limitons la casse... Vive la catharsis ! Purge-toi mon vieux Remus, purge-toi et peut être qu'on ne t'enverra pas à Ste Mangouste."

Mais l'humour dans certaines circonstances devient grinçant. Les larmes de la jeune fille jaillirent. Elle pleura... à gros bouillons... Comme si sa vie était en train de s'achever. Son monde s'effondrait. Ses préjugés, ses illusions, ses certitudes... Tout disparaissait. Plus aucun repères. Elle n'était plus sûre que d'une chose: une chose que sa conscience n'avait cessé de lui crier et qu'elle avait refusé d'écouter. Parce que ça lui faisait peur. Une vérité assourdissante qui lui vrillait les oreilles: elle s'était trompée. Trompée! Par les fondateurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?... Elle tenta de se reprendre mais échoua. Alors elle reprit sa lecture, malgré les sanglots qui la secouaient et les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue

__

"6 septembre: Je l'ai revu... Je lui ai parlé... A la bibliothèque... J'étais à deux tables d'elle. Et pour une fois elle était toute seule. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. J'avais imaginé des tas de trucs à lui dire. Mais je n'ai été capable que d'émettre qu'un vague "Prraispaspasserboutmin". Elle m'a demandé de répéter. J'ai repris plus clairement: "Tu ne pourrais pas me passer un bout de parchemin". Elle m'a regardé bizarrement et m'a donné ce que je voulais. Et je suis parti en murmurant des remerciements. Plus nul tu meurs ! C'est officiel je suis un boulet avec les filles... enfin avec cette fille en particulier... Je donnerais tout pour avoir l'aisance de Sirius. Mais elle est tellement jolie... Moi ça me bloque... Résultat, j'ai passé le reste de mon heure de permission à l'observer, dissimulé derrière un bouquin inintéressant. Faudrait peut-être que je me calme. Ou je vais finir par ressembler à James..."

Malgré sa tristesse, Laura ne put réprimer un petit rire. Il lui était arrivée la même chose quand elle aimait bien Lupin. Exactement la même chose. Sauf qu'elle, elle n'avait pu articuler un mot. Elle s'était empressée d'aller chercher de quoi écrire au fond de son sac, mais elle était resté muette comme une carpe. Elle s'était sentie si bête... Enfin... La conclusion à tirer c'était que le préfet n'avait jamais de parchemin. Il semblait un peu taxeur sur les bords... Quoique en l'occurrence, c'était plutôt une tentative d'approche. Elle se demanda comment la fille aurait réagi si elle avait su qui était vraiment Remus. Aurait elle prit sa route ou celle de Mary ?

__

"7 septembre: Je HAIS les cours de DCFM. J'adore la matière mais Bertram me sort par les yeux. Je ne supporte plus ses petites allusions:" Mais vous avez l'air fatigué Mr Lupin. Qu'avez vous fait de votre nuit ? Une petite ballade au clair de lune peut-être..." Je le déteste! Comme si je ne préférerais pas moi aussi mener une vie normale ! Et la façon qu'il a de m'enlever des points juste pour le plaisir. On dit que les loups garous sont cruels... Et bien c'est son petit jeu avec moi qui est cruel. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me transforme tous les mois ! Je voudrais juste vivre en paix. C'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça. S'il croit que se métamorphoser en monstre sanguinaire est une partie de plaisir et que ça me plait, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil... Jusqu'à l'omoplate..."

Laura se remit à pleurer. Bêtement. Stupidement. Elle savait comment Bertram était décidé. Elle connaissait son histoire. Elle imaginait ce que Lupin devait subir au moins une fois par semaine. Et la culpabilité l'emplit. Elle avait fait pareil. Elle avait fait pire... Elle se détestait. Elle détestait la controverse. Elle détestait ce qui l'avait conduite à faire autant de mal à un innocent.

__

"10 septembre: Sirius et James ont encore eut des problèmes avec Snape. J'ai beau leur dire que cette guéguerre continue ne les avance à rien, ils n'en font qu'à leur têtes. Je suis d'accord avec eux sur le fait que Snape n'est pas des plus sympathiques, qu'il s'y connaît beaucoup trop en magie noire et que ses opinions sur les moldus sont détestables. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le harceler comme ils font. Ils se comportent parfois comme des arrogants et des imbéciles. Je devrais peut-être leur exprimer le fond de ma pensée. Mais je n'ose pas... S'ils me laissaient tomber ... En fait je suis vraiment... lâche... Qui l'eut cru ? Le féroce loup garou, n'est qu'une lavette effrayée de perdre les seuls amis qu'il a ! On devrait dire ça au ministère... Peut-être qu'ils seraient plus tolérants envers les gens comme moi."

La culpabilité de la jeune fille s'intensifia. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Mary avait tout deviné depuis le début. Le préfet n'avait pas volontairement attaqué Snape. C'était Black, Black l'imbécile. Lupin ne voulait pas. La jeune fille aurait aimé se donner des gifles. Comment avait elle put être aussi aveugle... Comment avait elle put faire ça... "Les gens comme moi", la périphrase de Lupin lui faisait affreusement mal au coeur. Les gens comme lui... C'était une expression qu'elle avait employée. Mary avait raison: c'est nous qui faisons les monstres avec nos propres peur et nos velléités classificatrices. C'était elle qui n'avait pas de coeur. Remus Lupin. était... un type bien... Contrairement à elle...

__

"12 septembre: Je suis dans la panade la plus noire. Mais aussi qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire... Hier on avait cours de métamorphose commun avec les serdaigles. McGo qui n'est pas née de la dernière pluie, nous a comme d'habitude séparés. Sirius s'est donc retrouvé à côté d'Arthur Thomas, James à côté de sa cousine, Peter était seul (et au premier rang, le pauvre !), et moi j'étais en binôme avec Ann Middleton. Je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être l'interroger sur l'identité de la charmante demoiselle qui me tourne dans la tête ces temps-ci. Après tout Ann et elle sont dans la même maison. Mal m'en a pris. Certes je connais maintenant son nom, mais après le cours Ann a involontairement craché le morceau devant Sirius, James et Peter. Heureusement je l'ai arrêtée avant qu'elle ne prononce le nom de la concernée. Elle m'a regardé, complètement désolée, avec de grands yeux écarquillés et évidemment elle a refusé de répondre aux interrogations goguenardes de Prongs et Padfoot. Mais le mal était fait. Ils savent que je suis... enfin... que je ne suis pas... insensible aux charmes d'une fille de serdaigle. Et comme c'est une grande première ils me harcèlent sans arrêt pour savoir de qui il s'agit ! On ne peut plus croiser un groupe de serdaigle sans qu'ils ne se mettent à ricaner bêtement ! Je ne peux plus dire bonjour à une fille sans qu'ils ne me regardent avec un sourire narquois ! C'en est fini de ma tranquillité! D'autant plus que James est ravi que l'attention se détourne sa romance malheureuse avec Lily ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ! La lycanthropie, ce n'était pas suffisant ! Ils faut vraiment que mes trois crétins d'amis me pourrissent la vie ? Je les adore mais franchement leur humour douteux est parfois pesant ! J'espère seulement que cela ne reviendra pas oreilles de la concernée... Là je crois que je n'aurais plus qu'à aller me pendre. "Ci-gît Remus John Lupin, 16 ans, lycanthropes à ses heures, malheureux en amour, et doté des meilleurs amis les plus idiots que la terre aie jamais portée !". Le seul avantage à tout ça,c'est que je crois que Sirius a enfin renoncé à me caser avec une de ces gourdes qui ne veulent sortir avec moi que pour attirer son attention à lui !"

Laura étouffa un cri de surprise. Le préfet était amoureux d'une fille de serdaigle. Apparemment elle n'était pas en sixième année... Le plus probable c'était qu'elle soit en septième ou en cinquième année. Sans s'interroger plus avant sur les motifs de sa curiosité, Laura passa en revue les filles disponibles qu'elle connaissait. Ruth Midgen, Lucy Johnson, Helene Lucas, Amelia Steele... Une litanie de noms défilait dans sa tête. Une litanie de défauts également; l'acné de Ruth, la discrétion de Johnson, le nez de Lucas, l'air pincé de Steele. Tout d'un coup Laura se sentit un peu mesquine. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Chassant cette pensée de sa tête, elle continua sa liste. En cinquième année il y avait Heloise Watson, Kathleen Mirren et... Mary. Il y avait Mary. Mary qui n'était pas vraiment jolie mais qui avait du charme. Et un si joli sourire. Etait-il possible que... Après tout elle était intelligente et drôle. Et elle valait mille fois mieux que Ruth Midgen et compagnie. Et cela expliquerait des choses sur son comportement. Si elle avait eu vent de l'admiration que lui portait le préfet... Cela l'avait peut-être aidée à faire confiance à Remus, non ? Et vu sa réaction à elle quant à la lycanthropie, Mary ne lui avait rien dit. C'était impitoyablement logique. Mary et Remus ensemble. Ça ferait un beau couple... "Un très beau couple", murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dont elle n'était pas tout à fait consciente.

__

"15 septembre: Aujourd'hui est un jour faste. J'ai reçu deux lettres. Une de ma mère et une du guérisseur Brandon. Maman est toujours adorable. Elle m'a envoyé des confiseries moldues. Et Peter s'est jeté dessus comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours! Brandon, lui s'informait de ma santé... physique et mentale. Il m'énerve un peu parfois. Avec lui j'ai toujours l'impression que je suis un futur dépressif suicidaire. Mais bon... Il faut lui pardonner. L'âge le rend un peu gâteux. Et il s'inquiète. Pire que ma mère ! Ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! Et les guérisseurs qui acceptent de suivre les loups garous sont rares. Et ceux qui le font avec gentillesse et respect, comme Brandon, sont encore plus rares... Enfin bref, il m'a demandé si maintenant je me rappelais du soir de... l'accident. J'ai renvoyé une courte missive qui expliquait que non je n'avais fait aucun progrès de ce côté là. C'est toujours le black-out total. Il paraît que ça peut faire ça pour les souvenirs trop douloureux ou traumatisants... Je suis un traumatisé de la vie, quel drame! J'ai essayé d'expliquer ça à Sirius alors qu'il essayait de me tirer les vers du nez au sujet de celle qu'il surnomme ma "petite fiancée" mais ça ne lui a fait aucun effet. Il a prétendu que je n'ai aucun traumatisme, que je suis juste un loup garou en manque d'affection. Je n'ai rien répondu. Il n'y a jamais rien à répondre à ses plaisanteries à trois mornilles !"

Suivait un dessin qui s'étalait sur deux pages: un loup garou montrait les crocs, mais son cou était ceint d'un gros noeud rose. La légende mentionnait "Loup garou en manque d'affection". Si Mary avait lu ça, et elle avait certainement déjà parcouru ce texte, elle avait dû aller se précipiter dans les bras de Lupin. Enfin... c'est ce que Laura, elle, aurait fait... si les circonstances avaient été différentes: si elle avait été la fille dont parlait le carnet et si elle n'avait pas organisé cette pseudo controverse, ce lynchage comme disait Mary

__

20 septembre: On n'arrête pas de se croiser mais hélas pour moi elle est toujours accompagnée. J'aurais dû demander à Ann le nom de celle qui la suit comme son ombre. Je dois dire qu'elle m'énerve prodigieusement: elle a toujours ce petit sourire en coin... Comme si elle savait tout ce que les autres ignorent... Comme si le monde n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie qui ne mérite pas d'être prise au sérieux. Merlin qu'elle peut m'agacer! Enfin... je suis mauvais joueur... Cette fille est certainement fantastique... et probablement très intelligente... Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle et Laura ne se quittent jamais !

QUOI ? Au nom des fondateurs qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par "elle et Laura" ? Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas de Mary qu'il... La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui tirer dans le dos. Elle était la seule Laura de Serdaigle... Enfin presque... L'autre n'était qu'en première année! Et l'incident de la bibliothèque... En y réfléchissant, cela concordait. Elle avala péniblement. C'était elle qui lui plaisait; elle, Laura Bennet, l'organisatrice de cette maudite controverse. Et soudain Laura imagina l'effet que cela avait dû faire au préfet de la voir présider les débats. Elle avait envie de hurler. De retourner le temps. D'ouvrir les yeux et de s'apercevoir que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle s'était conduite comme la dernière des dernières. Elle n'avait été qu'une stupide garce. Comme tout cela était ironique. Mary énervait le préfet et pourtant c'était elle qui l'avait défendue. Et celle qui lui plaisait avait tout fait pour le détruire. Laura sentit que les larmes recommençaient à affluer. Elle avait le don pour toujours tout gâcher.

_21 septembre: Sirius, James et Peter n'ont toujours pas renoncé à savoir qui est __"l'objet de ma flamme". Ça tient plus du harcèlement qu'autre chose ! Néanmoins, __cette fois la palme du tact du doigté et de la délicatesse revient à James! Il a __surclassé Peter... C'est dire... Il m'a expliqué avec un sourire réjoui qu'il était ravi __que je sois amoureux. Qu'il pensait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Quand je lui ai __demandé pourquoi il m'a répondu que c'était à cause de mon "petit problème de __fourrure"( j'adore les euphémismes de James ! On dirait que j'ai hérité d'un lapin __doté d'un sale tempérament ! Ce pauvre Prongs est tellement drôle dans sa volonté de __m'épargner... c'est presque attendrissant ! Si seulement Lily pouvait le voir comme __ça... je suis sûre qu'elle fondrait !). Il pensait que je m'interdirais les sentiments __envers une fille à cause de ma condition... Que selon lui j'étais tellement__prévenant que j'aurais tendance à penser qu'elle mérite mieux que moi. Qu'il était __heureux de voir qu'il s'était trompé et que j'assumais ma lycanthropie mieux qu'il __ne le pensait. Sacré James ! L'art de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal... Je croyais __avoir réglé cette question mais l'intervention de mon capitaine de quidditch favori __remet en cause mes conclusions: est-ce qu'un loup garou peut avoir des relations __amoureuses normales avec une personne normale ?"_

Et à sa grande surprise Laura s'entendit murmurer une réponse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir donner un jour : "oui". C'était sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle y songe, avant même qu'elle y réfléchisse. Une sorte d'élan qu'elle ne saisissait pas bien et dont elle n'était pas sûre de mesurer toute l'étendue

"_Est ce qu'il en a le droit ?"_

Elle hocha la tête, abasourdie par sa propre audace. Par la façon dont les choses devenaient simples à partir du moment où elle choisissait d'écouter sa propre conscience et de ne plus se fier uniquement aux parchemins poussiéreux de la bibliothèque_._

_"Et spécialement quand la fille n'est pas au courant ?"_

"Alors,dis-lui, chuchota-t-elle."

Et puis elle se reprit. Merlin qu'elle était stupide.. Tout était beaucoup plus complexe. Rectification: tout était devenu beaucoup plus complexe. Par sa faute. A cause de ses propres préjugés. A cause de cette haïssable controverse. Si Remus avait tenté de lui dire quoi que ce soit... Elle l'aurait jeté... Avec du mépris et de la haine dans la voix. La jeune fille se sentait misérable.

"Pardon, murmura-t-elle à destination du carnet, Pardon, j'étais idiote... Butée...Je ne savais pas... Pardon..."

_"La lycanthropie... Je ne crois pas que ça se partage vraiment... Et dans un couple... __Ça doit être pesant: l'autre doit s'adapter au rythme des pleines lunes, supporter __les sautes d'humeur et les particularités de son compagnon, ne plus porter __d'argent... Ça fait beaucoup de contraintes... Et un jour, inévitablement il sera __confronté aux préjugés et à la haine qui empêchent mes semblables de vivre __normalement. James ne mesure pas tout ça. Est-ce qu'on a le droit, est-ce qu'on __peut supporter de faire vivre ces choses-là à quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Je ne sais pas.__Je me sens un peu perdu parfois... Mais aujourd'hui j'ai presque envie de prendre le __risque. Miss Laura Benett vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir fait du beau travail ! __D'un autre côté, il vaut certainement mieux que je me contrôle. Imaginons un peu: __dans le meilleur des cas elle et moi sortons ensemble. Confetti, bonheur, paillette.__Mais au bout d'un certain temps je lui avoue tout. Parce que je le dois: le premier __cas de figure possible est qu'elle m'accepte comme je suis. A nouveau confetti, __bonheur, paillettes. Applaudissez bonnes gens. Néanmoins je sais déjà que __personne n'applaudira à part mes parents, James, Sirius et Peter. Les autres se __demanderont ce qu'une fille si jolie, si intelligente, si prometteuse fiche avec moi, l__e monstre de service. Je sûr que même l'amie au sourire en coin viendra la voir __pour lui dire qu'elle fiche sa vie en l'air avec une créature qui n'est même pas __humaine. Et ce qui me tuera c'est qu'au fond, ils auront raison. Je ne suis pas __humain et je suis dangereux... Deuxième cas de figure, je lui avoue tout et elle me __jette. Ça me fera encore plus mal. Mais elle... Tout le monde lui dira qu'elle a bien __agit. Elle continuera sa vie avec des hommes qui la méritent plus que moi. Et je __saurais, malgré ce que ça me coûtera de l'avouer qu'elle a fait le bon choix. Il n'y a __pas d'alternative. Je ferais mieux de faire une croix sur elle et sur les filles en __général. Désolé James. Toi et les autres vous m'auriez presque fait croire que j'étais __normal alors que chaque pleine lune devrait me rappeler que je ne suis __qu'une"créature magique dangereuse". Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous __remercier, mais il faut aussi que j'apprenne à vivre avec mes pairs. Et le premier__principe de cette existence est de vivre seul. Toujours. Fin des illusions._

Laura pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant. Un immense désir de rattraper ses erreurs l'emplit. Elle voulait prouver à Remus que tout n'était pas si noir. Mais elle s'en sentait profondément indigne.

__

26 septembre: j'essaie de ne plus penser à Laura. Ce n'est pas facile. La pleine lune qui approche ne m'aide guère. Alors je me concentre sur d'autres choses. La carte du Maraudeur par exemple. J'ai découvert un sort de localisation beaucoup plus efficace que le précédent. Maintenant on voit les gens bouger ! De temps en temps, je regarde où est Laura. Cette fille passe sa vie à la bibliothèque ! C'est un bourreau de travail ! Si je n'étais pas très mal placé pour employer ce genre de termes je dirais que c'en devient inhumain ! Enfin... Mieux vaut penser à autre chose. Sirius a trouvé les mots de passe: "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises" et "méfait accompli"... Du Padfoot tout craché ! Je lui ai dit que si il continuait ainsi, il finirait à Azkaban ! d'un certain côté je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de faire du charme aux détraqueurs pour sortir ...

30 septembre: La pleine lune était avant-hier. Ca a été particulièrement affreux. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. D'ailleurs Pomfresh a fait une drôle de tête en voyant mes blessures. Je devais être particulièrement amoché... J'aurais dû m'y attendre... Trop de choses me tournent dans la tête en ce moment. Je suppose que le fait de croiser Laura avant de partir pour la Cabane Hurlante n'a rien arrangé. Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans des états pareils pour une fille à laquelle j'ai à peine parlé. Il faut que je me contrôle plus efficacement que ça. Cette fille vaut mieux qu'un loup garou."

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. Les seuls véritables illusions que le préfet se faisaient étaient à son sujet. Mais après la controverse il ne devait plus en rester grand chose.

"Si tu savais à quel point tu te trompe, songea-t-elle"

__

" N'importe qu'elle fille vaut mieux que ça d'ailleurs. Peut-être pas la cousine de Sirius ,Bellatrix Black... Mais celle-là elle est complètement givrée, méchante et cruelle. On l'a vu qui s'attaquait à une première année de gryffondor. Mais la gamine n' a rien voulu nous dire. Ou rien pu. Je suppose que cette folle lui avait lancé un sort de silence. Non, honnêtement, le loup et elle iraient très bien ensemble. Ils ont la même façon de voir la vie... Le couple idéal quoi... Sauf que je ne me coltinerais pas une telle cinglée. Même en échange d'une guérison... Chacun garde son méchant et les hippogriffes seront bien gardés !

4 octobre: Les profs nous assomment de travail. J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour ce journal... Pourtant les BUSE c'est fini ! Je crois qu'ils pensent déjà aux ASPIC. Je passe ma vie à la bibliothèque avec Peter. Les deux autres ne suivent pas. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment compris le sens du mot travail ! Mais la bibliothèque ne me réussit pas. J'y vois trop souvent Laura et Miss Sourire-en-coin pour ma paix intérieure. Mais comme Sirius aime à le rappeler je suis plutôt condamné à la folie intérieure. Mon royaume pour une pleine lune sans loup garou...

7 octobre: Merlin que Ann Middleton peut-être maladroite ! Elle est venue me demander dans le parc, en grande confidence, où en étaient mes amours. ( Je crois qu'elle est fière que j'en pince pour une fille de sa maison. On met sa fierté où l'on peut! Et puis il me semble qu'elle est un peu commère; adorable mais commère !) Le problème c'est qu'elle n' a pas vu James et Sirius qui, étant prêts pour un mauvais coup, se dissimulaient sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Je l'ai poliment éconduite mais ça a remis toute l'histoire dans la tête de mes amis: ils veulent que j'écrive à Laura ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Je n'ai pas la vocation d'un misérable poétaillon ! Et je risquerais de faire pire que les vers de James pour Lily... J'en ris encore !

11 octobre: Sirius Black est un crétin ! Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle mais son immaturité prend des proportions inquiétantes ! Ne voilà-t-il pas que ce maudit labrador, voulant découvrir l'identité de Laura, s'est mis en tête de lire mon journal. Et comme je sais à quel point sa connaissance du mot "privé" est approximative, je préfère mettre ce carnet en sécurité. La cabane Hurlante est l'option la plus séduisante. Il n'ira pas le chercher là et d'ailleurs il a besoin de Peter pour entrer. A quelles extrémités j'en suis réduit... Ça donne envie d'avoir des amis unilatéralement décidés à faire votre bonheur ! J'espère au moins que je n'abîmerais pas l'agenda pendant la pleine lune du vingt-trois. De toutes façons je reviendrai le chercher quand toutes cette histoire sera tassée. Quand Laura sera sortie de la tête de Padfoot et accessoirement de la mienne... "

C'était fini. Le reste des pages était désormais vierge. Sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Laura le garda longtemps dans ses mains. Sur ses joues les larmes avaient laissé des sillons poisseux. Dehors la nuit était tombée. Laura resta longtemps immobile. Puis son regard tomba sur le portrait de l'impassible Rowena Serdaigle. La culpabilité céda la place à une détermination farouche. Sa résolution était prise. Elle avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner. Par Mary et par Remus. Elle se leva. Elle voulait que le reste du journal contienne des souvenirs beaucoup plus heureux que ceux que le préfet y avait déjà consignés. L'heure du dîner approchait. C'était juste ce dont elle avait besoin. Et elle descendit dans la grande salle.


	10. Chapter 10

_Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que n'ai rien rajouté àcette histoire... Je suis impardonnable. Mais je vais quand même essayer de me faire pardonner en mettant la suite et la fin... Tout ça en un seul jour ! Bonne lecture..._

_Et pour ceux qui se demandaient... je ne suis pas JKR... Si la médiocrité de mon style ne vous en avait pas déjà convaicu, laissez moi vous dire qu'elle est blonde riche et british et qu'honnêtement moi pas !_

CHAPITRE 10:TOUJOURS AMIES ?

Laura s'installa à la table des serdaigles. Peu à peu, les élèves affluaient. Les assiettes se remplissaient, les couverts cliquetaient, les conversations allaient bon train: de minute en minute le brouhaha s'amplifiait. Autour de la jeune fille, les serdaigles parlaient travail et quidditch. Elle, elle restait silencieuse devant son assiette vide. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à bavarder et elle ne se sentait pas de manger. Elle se contentait d'observer. Elle vit Mary s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité de la table. Elle discutait avec une première année qui ressemblait à un angelot ou à une délicate et fragile poupée de porcelaine. Puis Remus... enfin Lupin entra, suivi de ses amis. Ils riaient beaucoup. Rire ou mourir... Le préfet avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis. Cela devait le changer de tous les gens comme elle ou comme Fanny Price. Ses yeux la piquèrent. Elle avala difficilement.

Désormais la Grande Salle était pleine. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle avait l'estomac serré et la gorge nouée. Il lui semblait que la peur suintait de tous les pores de sa peau. Cependant elle était fermement décidée. C'était sa dernière chance de se faire complètement pardonner de Mary. Et en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait mérité cette mortification.

D'un coup, elle se leva et agita sa baguette. Une détonation retentit. Le silence se fit. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle tapota sa gorge en murmurant, "sonorus". Elle allait le faire. Surmontant son angoisse, elle prit la parole.

"Voilà... Je voulais vous parler. Vous parler à vous tous. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi... Vous devez sûrement vous dire que je suis folle. Moi si quelqu'un se mettait à faire ça dans la Grande Salle il est vrai que je me dirai qu'il a une chauve-souris dans le beffroi... " Elle vit MacGonagall se lever, apparemment furieuse, et dans le but évident de lui intimer de cesser ce désordre. Cependant le directeur la fit silencieusement rasseoir. " Mais, moi j'ai des opinions détestables. Je suis pleine de préjugés... Ce matin quelqu'un m'a dit ça... Et force m'a été de convenir que c'était vrai."Elle entendait sa voix rebondir étrangement sur les vieux murs de pierre. Son sortilège avait peut-être été un peu trop efficace."Cette personne m'a également prouvé que je m'étais trompée sur beaucoup de choses..." Laura baissa les yeux. C'était plus facile de ne pas regarder autour d'elle ..."Sur pas mal de gens aussi... Et je voulais lui dire que j'ai eu tort. Que je n'aurais pas dû participer à cette controverse, ou comme elle le dit à ce... lynchage... Que j'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt qu'il n'y a pas de monstres mais seulement des hommes. En fait je voulais le dire à tout le monde. Je me suis montrée cruelle et c'est tout ce que je mérite... Je demande donc pardon de tout ça à tout ceux que j'aurais pu blesser... Quels qu'ils soient..."

La jeune fille releva la tête cherchant le visage de Lupin. Celui-ci la contemplait, l'air abasourditandis que la Grande Salle s'emplissait de furieux murmures. Sans demander son reste Laura s'enfuit. Mary resta bouche bée. Apparemment le journal du préfet s'était révélé efficace... très efficace. Beaucoup plus efficace même que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Laura ferait ça. Ou du moins, qu'elle ferait ça si vite. Certes elle lui avait dit de s'expliquer en public... Mais elle était énervée... Et en public cela ne signifiait pas devant toute l'école rassemblée... Laura... Elle la surprendrait toujours. Elle était capable du pire comme du meilleur. La jeune fille sentit une joie immense lui emplir le coeur. Elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Puis elle songea au journal. Pendant un bref instant elle se demanda l'impact qu'avait eu sur Laura les révélations sur la vie amoureuse de leur "préfet préféré". Le sourire lui monta au lèvre. Elle bondit de son siège, laissant son assiette à moitié pleine et manquant de renverser une bonne dizaine d'élèves. Des cris offusqués rompirent les chuchotements qui avaient suivi l'intervention de Laura. Mais Mary s'en fichait. Elle avait retrouvé son amie. En trombe, elle sortit de la grande salle. Mc Gonagall lui jeta un coup d'oeil assassin tandis que Flitwick désapprouvait de la tête. Seul Dumbledore souriait.

Lentement les conversations reprirent. Chacun donnait son avis sur l'étrange comportement des deux serdaigles. Toutefois celui qui résuma le mieux la situation fut Peter Pettigrew : "Ils sont complètement fous ces serdaigles". Et à la table des gryffondors, un éclat de rire général salua sa répartie. A cet instant, le dénommé Sirius Black se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le petit rondouillard jeta un regard désespéré à son repas inachevé et se leva à contre coeur. Il fut suivi de près par son camarade aux cheveux sombres et tous deux se retirèrent discrètement. Quant à Remus Lupin, il demeurait comme silencieux et choqué malgré les tentatives de James Potter pour le faire réagir.

Mary grimpait les escaliers plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Enfin elle jaillit dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. Elle monta au dortoir. Toujours personne. Cependant, les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Laura étaient tirés. Elle s'approcha. Il lui semblait entendre une respiration étouffée.

" Tu es là Laura ?" Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Alors Mary s'assit à côté du lit, à même le sol." C'était bien ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure..." Un sanglot se fit entendre. "Je suis sûre que Lupin a compris. En tous les cas, moi je ne t'en veux plus ... Et j'en suis très heureuse..." Mary se sentait un peu bête de parler comme ça à un rideau. Elle avait l'impression d'énoncer des platitudes affreusement banales. Si seulement Laura pouvait au moins sortir sa tête, ce serait plus facile..." Je crois que maintenant tout va s'arranger, non ? " Laura émit un borborygme incompréhensible "Quoi?

- Je ne le mérite pas...

Et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Mary était abasourdie.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne mérite pas ?

-Que les choses s'arrange... Je ne mérite pas non plus d'être à Serdaigle: J'ai été bornée et butée. Je n'ai pas su réfléchir. J'ai été lamentable. Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne." Mary ne savait que dire devant cette cascade de remords... justifiés... "Finalement mes parents avaient raison. Ils pensaient que j'étais incapable d'aller à Serdaigle..."

Ce fut la goutte d'antidote qui fit déborder le chaudron. Encore cette fichue famille ! Mary se serait bien payée le luxe d'en étrangler un ou deux membres. Comme ça, rien que pour le plaisir ! Avec rage elle secoua les rideaux rouges.

"AH, NON ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Tes parents par ci, tes parents par là ... Tu ne crois pas qu'ils t'ont raconté assez de bêtises comme ça tes parents?

Et pour la énième fois de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Mary se prit à maudire Mr et Mrs Bennet et le fichu complexe d'infériorité qu'ils avaient insufflé à Laura.

- Mais...

- Tu es très bien à Serdaigle tiens le toi pour dit ! Tu reconnais tes erreurs et d'une façon que tes merveilleux parents n'auraient même pas le courage d'envisager ! Serdaigle est la maison de l'intelligence. L'intelligence c'est de remettre en cause et de questionner. Et qu'est ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant ? Tu viens de te remettre en cause ! De finir par bousculer tes certitudes ! De dire devant tous que tu t'es fourvoyée ! Est-ce que tes parents auraient pu faire ça? Ça, ce qui est digne d'un vrai serdaigle ? Tes parents, qui ne sont bon qu'à radoter des âneries sur les loup garous ! Tu veux que je te dise : Ils ont le coeur aussi racorni qu'un souvenir dans un bocal de formol !"

Il y eut un rire léger. Doucement, les rideaux remuèrent. Avec une hésitation manifeste Laura pointa enfin le bout de son nez dehors. Les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille, et la mine chiffonnée elle murmura un faible: "Tu crois ?

-Mais bien sûr que je le crois espèce de cervelle de troll !

Laura esquissa un mince sourire.

-" ais maintenant je pense qu'on a quelque chose à faire toutes les deux, reprit Mary d'un ton décidé." La petite blonde lui jeta un regard étonné. La jeune fille poursuivit:"Il faut qu'on remette ce journal à sa place. La pleine lune approche et je suis certaine que Lupin ferait une drôle de tête s'il ne le retrouvait pas là où il l'a laissé..." L'air surpris de Laura s'accentua. Devant ses yeux écarquillés Mary se demanda ce qu'elle était allée s'imaginer sur la provenance du petit carnet."Viens."Elle se saisit du bras de sa comparse et l'entraîna hors de son lit: "Tu l'as mis où ?"Laura désigna sa poche."Alors on y va !

-Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Tu vas voir..." Et Mary se mit à sourire. Son coeur était aussi léger qu'une bulle de savon. Elle avait envie de danser et de lorsqu'elle entraîna sa compagne à l'extérieur, son pas était presque bondissant. Laura était perplexe. Mary l'avait emmenée hors du château . Toujours aussi sûre d'elle, elle lui avait fait traverser le parc. Elles étaient maintenant plantées devant le saule cogneur. La nuit était noire et la faible lumière qui s'échappaient de leurs deux baguettes donnaient à l'arbre des contours inquiétants.

"Mary, chuchota-t-elle, on n'a pas le droit d'être dehors à cette heure là !"

Mais la brunette n'en n'eut cure. Elle s'empara d'une longue branche et appuya sur l'une des racines. L'arbre sembla se paralyser. Laura distingua une sorte d'ouverture dans le sol. Mary avança. Décidément cette fille était folle. Cependant, Laura décida de lui faire marchait dans le corridor sombre de la cabane hurlante. Elle avait pris la main de Laura. Elles arrivèrent dans la pièce principale. Mary intensifia son sortilège de Lumos. Les griffures et le sang apparurent clairement. Laura sembla enfin saisir:"C'est là que ?..."Mary hocha la tête. Désormais elles se comprenaient à demi mot. Les yeux noisettes de sa compagnes s'élargirent d'horreur. Lentement, silencieusement les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Mary détourna le regard et alla reposer l'agenda noir à son ancienne place. Les deux serdaigles restèrent là de longues minutes. En silence. Ce fut Mary qui parla la première:"Toujours amies ?

-Toujours, chuchota Laura, très émue.

Et à pas lents elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elles ne parlaient pas. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Quelque chose de fort venait de s'établir entre elles. Quelque chose de plus fort que leur ancienne amitié. Quelque chose qui allait plus loin que les secrets partagés. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fraternité.


	11. Chapter 11

_Je continue ma remise à jour... Bonne lecture à nouveau_

CHAPITRE 11: ENTRETIEN AVEC UN LOUP GAROU

Le lendemain, Mary se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle avait envie de voir le soleil se lever. C'était un désir soudain, brusque, presque tyrannique. Un de ces désirs auxquels on ne résiste pas. Elle s'habilla rapidement, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Il faisait encore très sombre. Elle était dans les temps. Elle descendit rapidement dans le hall. Avec plaisir, elle écoutait le bruit de son pas, heurtant régulièrement les marches de marbres blancs. C'était un bruit plein, rempli de promesses et d'espérance. La jeune fille se sentait curieusement en paix. D'avance elle savourait le picotement de l'air frais et matinal. Ces promenades en solitaire lui redonnaient toujours la sérénité: elle aimait y réfléchir tranquillement au rythme mesuré de sa propre marche. Comme à l'habitude le château semblait désert. "Les lève-tôt ne sont pas légion à Poudlard", songea-t-elle avec un sourire. S'arc-boutant contre les lourdes portes de chêne, elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque des pas rapides derrière elle la firent sursauter. La serdaigle stoppa net et se retourna brusquement. Devant elle se trouvait Lupin. En une fraction de seconde tout repassa devant les yeux de Mary: la controverse, Laura, le journal intime, la pleine lune qui approchait... Les images défilaient à une vitesse incroyable. Une voix douce la sortit de sa songerie.

"Tu penses trop. On voit tout sur ton visage.

Mary planta son regard dans celui du préfet. Un regard impassible. La jeune fille eut soudain la certitude qu'il savait. Il savait qu'elle savait. La lycanthropie se dressait entre eux comme un gigantesque non dit.

-C'est vrai... Mais toi tu n'exprimes jamais rien.

Le garçon eut un mouvement de surprise. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi direct.

-On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Mary fut tout d'un coup prise d'un soudain accès de frayeur: et si elle allait trop loin ? Après tout elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Lupin. Et lui ne la connaissait pas non plus: elle n'était que Miss Sourire-en-coin, la fille qui ne fait que suivre Laura.

Cependant le gryffondor reprit la parole d'une voix calme.

-En fait je voulais te féliciter et... te remercier...

Mary tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Elle était affreusement intimidée. A cet instant précis, les secrets qu'elle avait découvert la gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Elle eut un faible sourire. Lupin semblait maintenant résolu à tourner les talons. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Me féliciter et me remercier pour quoi ?

Pendant une seconde le masque du préfet sûr de lui sembla se fissurer et dans les yeux bruns du gryffondor brilla une lueur d'incertitude. Toutefois il se reprit.

-Te féliciter pour la controverse. Ta prise de parole était très bien pensée, très bien argumentée et très courageuse."A nouveau, il voulut partir... S'enfuir aurait été un terme plus approprié. "Désolé mon joli, mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça...", pensa Mary. Elle était déterminée à obtenir de la bouche de Lupin la véritable raison de sa présence et de ses remerciements

"Alors je remercie le bon élève que tu es de cette flatteuse appréciation..."Lupin sourit. Avec lenteur. Comme une fleur qui s'épanouit au ralentis."... Mais je demande également à Remus Lupin le préfet, la raison pour laquelle il me remercie, spécialement à une heure si matinale"

Lupin pâlit. Il se rapprocha. Et fiévreusement, avec angoisse, comme si cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes, il murmura:"Tu sais pour moi?"

Le coeur de Mary accéléra ses pulsations. Le moment de vérité était venu.

" Oui... chuchota-t-elle

Lupin s'éloigna d'elle aussi brusquement qu'il s'était rapproché. Il paraissait presque avoir peur.

- Que vas tu faire ?

-Te demander d'être mon ami...

L'ambre liquide qui semblait composer les yeux du gryffondor s'assombrit

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Son ton était sec, glacial, sans appel. Mary soupira intérieurement. Lupin et sa fichue carapace! Avec une pointe d'énervement elle déclara:

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. A vrai dire je crois que je t'admire...

Le préfet écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Tu admires les bêtes sanguinaires ?, grinça-t-il.

"Arrête de te dévaloriser crétin !", s'exclama intérieurement Mary.

-Non j'admire les hommes courageux.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Lupin avait baissé les yeux .

Mary reprit la parole, sur le ton patient dont on explique les vérités du monde aux tout petits enfants:

-Tu crois que j'aurais fait ce que j'ai fait pour Malfoy ou pour Lestrange ? Si j'avais appris que ceux là étaient ce que tu es, je n'aurais pas fait de recherches. J'aurais juste pensé que les on-dits étaient justifiés. Que les loups garous sont vraiment cruels et sans-coeur. Cependant je suis tombée sur toi. Sur toi et ta gentillesse. Et tout d'un coup cette solution ne m'a plus parut si plausible. Tu t'étonnes que je t'admire ? Tu as tort. Tu es digne d'admiration. Tu supportes tout sans te plaindre, avec le sourire. Tu as gardé ton bon coeur. Moi je n'aurais pas pu. La réaction des autres m'aurait aigrie. Ma souffrance m'aurait rendue méchante. Je suis faible et un peu égoïste. Mais toi... Toi tu as tout affronté en restant aimable et attentif aux autres. Et tu t'étonnes encore que je t'admire ? Tu as plus de force et de courage que beaucoup d'entre nous Lupin... Il serait peut-être temps de t'en rendre compte.

Le jeune garçon avait relevé la tête. Ses yeux brillaient curieusement.

-James a raison tu es une drôle de serdaigle". Sa voix était un peu rauque. Il inspira avec force et parla: "Mais tu es aussi têtue qu'une gryffondor mal lunée... Enfin si je puis me permettre de parler ainsi..." Mary sourit. Lupin eut un mouvement de tête qui ressemblait presque à une excuse. Puis avec détermination il ajouta:"J'accepte: Soyons amis..." De manière un peu solennelle il lui tendit la main. Mary la prit et la serra. Une certaine fierté l'envahit: elle avait franchi le seuil de l'univers du mystérieux préfet. Lupin eut un léger sourire et reprit d'un ton amusé, comme pour faire diversion: "Tu voulais te promener, je crois ? "La jeune fille opina. "Penses tu que tu accepterai la compagnie d'un type admirable ? Tu ne seras pas trop impressionnée ?"

Mary éclata de rire: "Et comment !J'ai tout un tas de question à te poser"

Lupin se raidit. Mouais... Mieux valait ne pas crier victoire trop vite... Le préfet était prompt à refermer la porte de son monde... Pour détendre l'atmosphère, la serdaigle précisa sa pensée: "Toutes mes questions tournent autour du sujet: mais comment diable as tu fait pour savoir que je savais ?"

Le jeune garçon se détendit. Il poussa la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Dehors soufflait un petit vent glacial. Lentement le ciel s'éclaircissait. Lupin se mit à parler:" Tu avais mis la puce à l'oreille de James et de Sirius avec tes recherches sur la lycanthropie. Et puis il y a eut ta réaction à la controverse. James s'est dit que tu semblais très impliquée. Alors lui et moi avons pensé que quelqu'un dans ta famille ou tes amis avait été touché par la maladie. Mais Sirius n'était pas d'accord. Il n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas m'alarmer en l'absence de preuves. Toutefois, il a décidé de te surveiller. Il avait mis Peter dans la confidence. Hier soir il a donc vu que tu allais à la Cabane Hurlante...

-Comment?...

Lupin rougit embarrassé.

-Mettons que mes amis et moi avons mis un point un moyen de savoir qui va où..." Mary haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Toutefois, devant la gêne du gryffondor, elle n'insista pas. Il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de réussir à apprivoiser Lupin tout à fait. Celui-ci poursuivit: "Il a tout mis en relation. Il a compris que tu devais avoir deviné. Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit hier. Il voulait aller vérifier en t'interrogeant. Mais j'ai préféré y aller tout seul...

- Quel brave et courageux petit gryffondor tu fais!, répliqua Mary. "Lupin opina, l'air excessivement digne et la jeune fille se mit à rire. Il y eut un silence. Le jour commençait de se lever. Les arbres baignaient dans une étrange lumière grisâtre. "N'empêche, qui aurait pu croire que Black savait se servir de son intelligence... murmura Mary plus pour elle même qu'autre chose.

-Oh, Sirius est extrêmement intelligent. Il n'en fait pas étalage mais...

-Il n'en fait pas étalage... Quel doux euphémisme ! Honnêtement la seule chose qu'il montre c'est son impressionnante capacité à faire le pitre..."

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, non ?

Lupin regarda Mary avec un bon sourire tandis qu'elle se sentait rougir. Elle aussi avait encore du chemin à faire dans son combat intérieur contre les préjugés.

-Je ne nierais pas qu'il y a une large part de crétinerie innée chez lui, reprit Lupin, pensif, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien... vraiment..."Mary ne répliqua rien. Quelques oiseaux chantaient. Elle se concentra sur leurs maigres pépiements. Lupin semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Au bout d'un certain temps il rompit le silence. "Dis moi tu la connais bien... Laura Bennett ?"

Il s'était arrêté et la regardait maintenant avec un air presque suppliant. Éminemment amusée, Mary nota que ses joues s'étaient empourprées.

"Un peu. Pourquoi ?

-Tu traînes toujours avec elle à la bibliothèque...

-Oh... Elle t'intéresse ? demanda Mary le plus innocemment possible.

Le préfet était désormais écarlate.

-Non... enfin... oui... un peu... mais bon... rien de bien méchant... Pas la peine de lui dire...

Maintenant, Lupin semblait trouver que ses lacets constituaient la chose la plus passionnante au monde. Ses balbutiements étaient désormais inaudibles pour l'oreille humaine et il tortillait avec frénésie une des extrémités de son écharpe rouge et or. Pendant un moment Mary se sentit prise de compassion pour la dite écharpe qui risquait de ne pas s'en sortir sans dommages. Le sourire de la serdaigle s'élargissait de plus en plus. Elle tentait de réfréner avec peine une immense envie de rire. Le désarroi du gryffondor avait quelque chose de particulièrement comique. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si timide. Mais d'un certain côté ça le rendait tout à fait adorable. Cependant, Lupin avait l'air de se sentir de plus en plus mal. Mary décida donc d'interrompre son supplice.

-Mais même si elle ne te plait pas particulièrement tu aimerais juste savoir si tu as une chance avec elle ?" Lupin approuva vigoureusement et Mary décida de terminer la conversation au plus vite sous peine d'exploser de rire devant le pauvre garçon. Ce qui aurait été bien évidemment fort mal venu..."Je crois que tu n'es pas trop mal parti..., commença-t-elle déterminée à lui laisser autant d'espoir que le permettaient les convenances.

-Mais les gens comme moi... elle aussi était à la Cabane Hurlante et...

-Si tu parles de ton petit problème de fourrure, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de problème justement... le coupa abruptement Mary. Je n'aurais pas dit ça il y a quelques jours mais..., songea-t-elle, mais maintenant..." Lupin la regardait plein d'espoir. La serdaigle se sentit pleine de pitié: "Enfin je crois que tu peux tenter une approche...

Elle venait de prononcer la formule magique. Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Lupin bondit et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue. Et il retourna vers le château en courant.

-Merci encore pour tout, cria-t-il de loiné

Abasourdie, Mary le regarda s'éloigner.

"Je crois que je vais mettre cet accès de folie passagère sur le compte de la pleine lune qui approche, songea-t-elle."

Et soudain, le rire qu'elle avait retenu depuis si longtemps éclata. Il montait comme les bulles d'un verre de champagne. Il la secouait comme le vent secoue les arbres dans la tempête. C'était un rire libérateur marquant la fin des semaines de tension, un rire gigantesque, un rire démesuré. Mary tomba par terre. Allongée sur le sol, les bras en croix, elle attendit que les vagues de rire se calment. Le regard fixé sur les nuages gris, elle eut l'impression de partir pour un immense voyage. Elle ferma les yeux. Le vent sur son corps, la dureté du sol, le chatouillement de l'herbe... Durant une seconde elle se sentit exister si fort que son coeur menaçait d'exploser. Et ce bref instant avait une saveur d'éternité.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12 LA VIE CONTINUE

Durant tout le dimanche, Mary avait observé Lupin avec attention. Elle se tenait prête à s'éclipser discrètement si d'aventure le gryffondor faisait mine de s'approcher de Laura. Mais elle attendit en vain. Le préfet se contentait de dévorer son amie du regard quand il était sûr qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Décidément, ce garçon était beaucoup trop timide. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur Laura pour faire avancer les choses. En toute fin d'après midi, assise sur l'un des bancs de la Grande salle, la tête dans ses mains, Mary soupira. La race des hommes était beaucoup trop compliquée à son goût. Que d'histoires pour ce qui n'était somme toute qu'une banale affaire d'hormone... Il fallait le caractère retors de l'esprit humain pour inventer tous ces chassés-croisés, ces réticences, ces pudeurs que l'on disait faire partie intégrante du rite amoureux. Après tout les hippogriffes avaient certes une parade nuptiale, mais elle se terminait rapidement et sans complication ni rougissements. Elle soupira à nouveau rêvant d'un monde parfait où les hommes auraient adopté l'élégante simplicité des hippogriffes. Perdue dans ces réflexions d'une haute teneur intellectuelle et qui la maintenaient dans un état de légère torpeur, elle ne prêta pas attention à l'arrivée de Lily Evans et d'Ann Middleton. Un léger toussotement la tira de son engourdissement. Mary leva les yeux et découvrit ses interlocutrices. Ces dernières s'assirent en face d'elle d'un même mouvement. Middleton tenait un large parchemin qu'elle posa précautionneusement sur la table de bois.

"Bonjour Mary... lança Ann d'une voix beaucoup trop cérémonieuse pour être honnête.

-Bonjour, répondit la serdaigle tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qui lui valait cette visite.

Middleton et Evans la regardait en souriant et Mary commençait à se sentir gênée d'un silence qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et puis en un geste brusque Middleton lui tendit le parchemin.

-On voulait que tu sois la première à signer... Parce que c'est grâce à toi qu'on a eut cette idée, murmura la jeune fille rousse.

Mary fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Par la barbe de Merlin, mais de quoi parlait elle ? Elle reporta son regard sur le parchemin. Son coeur manqua un battement en lisant le titre.

PETITION DES ELEVES DE POUDLARD CONTRE L'AMENDEMENT AU CODE DE CONDUITE DES LOUPS-GAROUS...

-Pour le texte qui suit on a reprit pas mal de tes arguments, expliqua Ann Middleton.

Mary la regarda, abasourdie.

-C'est pour ça que Louisa et Arthur t'ont demandé tes références bibliographiques... Que tu n'as pas donnée d'ailleurs, acheva-t-elle d'un air désapprobateur.

La jeune fille se souvint de l'entrevue avec les deux élèves de sixième année. L'entrevue qui lui avait fait penser au journal comme moyen de convaincre Laura. Non, elle n'avait pas donné les références. Mais ces deux derniers jours avaient été un peu trop riches en émotions pour qu'elle pense à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Je suis désolée... Je... J'ai oublié, répondit-elle la mine piteuse. Ne pas donner des références à ceux qui les lui demandait... Cela allait contre tous ses principes!

Ann et Lily éclatèrent de rire. La préfète la rassura.

-Ne t'en fait pas le cousin de Louisa, ce cher Potter nous a donné tous les renseignements nécessaires... A vrai dire, il a même affirmé que c'était lui qui t'avait aiguillé dans tes recherches...". La rousse eut une moue de dédain qui affichait clairement qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Mary se sentit prise de pitié pour le gryffondor. Être la cible permanente de l'ire de Lily Evans ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. D'un autre côté il l'avait aussi cherché.

" C'est un peu vrai, tu sais, répliqua Mary, un ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

La gryffondore ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules comme si la vision d'un James Potter parlant d'autre chose que de quidditch était en désaccord profond avec son système de valeurs.

-Tu signes ? la coupa Ann avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un réquisitoire anti-Potter.

Mary hocha la tête et s'aventura dans son sac à la recherche d'une plume viable.

-Pas besoin de plume, reprit Middleton, Juste ta baguette. On veut ta signature magique

La jeune serdaigle resta bouche bée. Signature magique ? C'était vraiment du sérieux: infalsifiable, indiscutable, la garantie de la plus grande de sécurité.

Comme si elle avait compris ses pensées Evans précisa:

-Avec un sujet pareil, on joue dans la cours des grands. Et on a vraiment l'intention d'être pris au sérieux par le ministère... On ne tient pas à entendre que cette pétition n'est pas valable pour cause de vice de forme...

Pleine de respect pour les deux filles en face d'elle, Mary s'empara de sa baguette et donna un coup sec sur le parchemin. Une tache argentée se forma et s'étendit sur toute la largeur de la feuille. Puis petit à petit elle se rétracta pour ne plus dessiner finalement que les lettre du nom de Mary.

La jeune fille émit un sifflement admiratif.

-C'est du travail d'artiste, ça !

-Remercie, Lily,c'est elle qui a passé une heure et demi pour réussir le sortilège !

-Et compte aussi l'autre heure et demi pour comprendre les explications de la mère d'Arthur...

Devant l'air interloqué de Mary, Ann Middleton expliqua:

- La mère d'Arthur travaille dans la section administrative du ministère. On lui a demandé comment on faisait pour préparer le parchemin aux signatures magiques. Elle nous a répondu par hibou express,mais ses explications n'étaient pas spécialement claires...

-Il faut dire que le sort en lui même est assez complexe...

Mary dressa l'oreille particulièrement intéressée. Les sortilèges étaient, et de loin, sa matière favorite. Et les trois jeunes filles se lancèrent dans une conversation tout à fait édifiante sur les empreintes magiques et leurs applications concrètes.

Pendant ce temps, Laura, assise sur un banc dans le parc, profitait des dernières lueurs de jour afin d'achever la lecture des "_Théorèmes de métamorphose appliquée_". Mary ne l'avait pas accompagné et c'était peut-être tant mieux. Il leur était particulièrement difficile de travailler ensemble en dehors de la bibliothèque où toutes deux étaient astreintes au silence. La serdaigle ne comptait plus les fois où leur révisions avait dégénéré en fous rire, vite étouffés devant les regards mécontents des travailleurs purs et durs. Elle tourna l'avant dernière page de son livre.

"Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda une voix grave."

Laura leva le nez pour faire fuir l'importun. Elle avait une réplique toute prête et tout à fait cinglante sur le respect que l'on doit aux travailleurs du dimanche soir. Mais les mots s'arrêtèrent avant même d'avoir franchi le seuil de sa bouche. C'était Remus... enfin Lupin... Plus muette qu'une carpe atteinte d'un sort de silence, Laura fit signe que oui. Et elle replongea instantanément dans son livre, dans l'espoir, vain, d'empêcher ses joues de prendre feu. Elle se concentra donc sur le texte, décortiquant chaque mot, enregistrant chaque chiffre. Mais les dernières lignes d'un ouvrage se lisent aisément et surtout rapidement. Affreusement gênée, elle n'osait pas refermer son grimoire et s'en aller ainsi. Re... Lupin allait penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Déjà qu'elle s'était tristement illustrée avec sa merveilleuse controverse ... Mieux valait éviter d'aggraver les choses

"Tu lis quoi... demanda soudain la voix hésitante du préfet.

-Heu... Ça.

Et elle désigna la couverture de son livre... Lupin se contorsionna quelque peu pour déchiffrer le titre.

-Aaah... murmura-t-il d'un air qui se voulait inspiré.

Il y eut un silence. La serdaigle croisa le regard du gryffondor. Et presque aussitôt son cerveau se mit en stand-by. Ce n'était pas Merlin possible d'avoir des yeux pareils ! Le préfet reprit:

-Et...C'est bien ?

Pas de réponse. "Mayday ! Laura Benett est en train de se noyer dans le regard de Remus Lupin !",cria la petite voix intérieure de la jeune fille. Toujours pas de réponse. Le silence commençait à devenir gênant."Tu es en train de passer pour une idiote ma petite", lui sussura mesquinement sa conscience. Idiote ? La remarque désagréable eut l'effet d'un électrochoc.

-C'est... passionnant, bredouilla Laura d'un ton peu convaincu.

"Même si c'est nettement moins intéressant que le fait d'être assise juste en face de toi...", entendit elle au plus profond de son crâne. Laura pâlit. Ce n'était quand même pas elle qui était en train de parler comme la dernière des poules caquetantes constituant la majorité des filles de Poudlard ? "Si, si...", confirma sa conscience d'un air particulièrement satisfait.

-Ça a l'air très complet, en effet, acquiesça le préfet en hochant vigoureusement la tête". Ce qui était peut-être un compliment exagéré vu ce le peu de choses qu'il savait de l'ouvrage. Après un moment il déclara "Tu me préviendras quand tu l'auras fini. J'irai l'emprunter."

Et Laura comprit qu'il se contre fichait des théorèmes de métamorphose appliquée... D'un certain côté ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cependant sa cervelle l'ayant à nouveau lâchement abandonnée , elle ne put articuler qu'un faible:

"C'est une bonne idée..."

A nouveau le silence s'établit. "Quelle conversation passionnante", chuchota sa conscience avec un long bâillement. Laura se sentait lamentable. Pourtant Merlin savait si elle n'avait pas imaginé un moment comme ça des centaines de fois avant la controverse. Et dans ses rêves elle avait toujours un milliard de choses à dire. Mais là c'était le néant, le vide total."Bienvenue dans la réalité, Miss Préfète parfaite!" ricana l'insupportable petite voix. "

"Et... heu... Tu vas bien ?"

De toute évidence le gryffondor voulait poursuivre la conversation.

"Oui, répondit elle tandis qu'elle cherchait avec fougue ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ensuite et qu'elle ne trouvait à ajouter un très falot"Et toi ?"

-Bien aussi...

-Heu... Il fait plutôt beau pour une journée d'automne, non ?

-Oh, oui, asséna-t-il avec une conviction un peu forcée. Mais il y aura peut-être de l'orage cette nuit..

-Aaaah..."

"Et maintenant le quart d'heure météorologique... minable", chuchota la petite voix dans sa tête, "c'est minable, ma pauvre fille... ". "Et je fais quoi pour améliorer les choses grogna furieusement et surtout silencieusement Laura. "Parle lui de son journal... et de toutes les choses qu'il a écrit sur toi...", suggéra son interlocuteur intérieur, avec une pointe de malice. Elle censura immédiatement cette très, très mauvaise idée. Et dans un effort désespéré pour combler le silence qui s'accumulait entre eux, elle lança:

"Tu as l'air fatigué..."

Ooooooooh... non ! Comment avait-elle osé dire ça ! Bien sûr qu'il était fatigué ! La pleine lune approchait !Elle était définitivement stupide.

"Tu... tu trouves vraiment ?... murmura le jeune garçon qui semblait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser

-Un peu... juste un tout petit peu... Pas plus que d'habitude..." Voilà qui était encore pire... Elle était une handicapée des relations sociales. Ou pour faire plus précis une handicapée des relations avec un certain préfet de gryffondor. Tentant de réparer les dégâts elle ajouta:" Enfin ce n'est pas pour dire que d'habitude... En général... Tu..tu es plutôt mignon..."

Quoi? Les mots avaient filés plus vite que sa pensée. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé... Dire ce qu'elle avait... dit... Malheureusement les joues empourprées de Remus lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé... "Ma fille tu as l'intelligence d'un troll des montagnes attardé" , constata, ébahie, la conscience de Laura... Celle-ci avait le visage brûlant, le coeur qui s'emballait et une étrange sensation au creux du ventre.

-" Merci... répondit le préfet. Il y eut à nouveau un silence pesant rempli des choses que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait dire.

-Toi... heu... toi aussi tu es... heu... très jolie... déclara-t-il soudain.

Et ils restèrent là à se dévisager.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait dit à elle ? A elle, Laura Bennett qui il y a deux jours le détruisait lors d'une stupide controverse ? "Que tu étais très jolie...".Très jolie. C'étaient les termes exacts. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps de Laura. Le ciel ne lui paraissait plus si gris, les arbres n'étaient plus si dépouillés, et pour un peu elle aurait qualifié l'automne comme étant sa saison favorite.

Elle sourit à Remus. Et ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

Sur le champ la serdaigle se mit à planer dans une monde parfaitement idyllique et irréaliste quand sa conscience lui rappela les dures réalités de cette existence que la jeune fille trouvait à ce moment précis tout à fait merveilleuse. "Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie je te rappelle que Mary doit être en train de t'attendre maintenant..." Obéissant presque machinalement, Laura murmura:"Je... Je dois y aller... J'ai rendez-vous... Pour manger...

-Ah... Je comprends. "Laura se leva."Alors salut, lança le préfet, comme à regret.

-Salut... On se recroisera... Enfin j'espère...

-A la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Heu... Oui... Par exemple..." Était elle en train de rêver ou donnait elle vraiment rendez vous à Remus Lupin, préfet de gryffondor de sixième année et loup garou de son état ? Pour toute réponse elle n'obtint qu'un "Mais dépêches toi donc, sacré nom d'un chien ! " particulièrement vigoureux."Bon et bien salut...", reprit elle toujours aussi immobile. "Tu lui as déjà dit au -revoir... Allez vas y maintenant ! Vas y !"

"Salut...", répondit Remus dont le sourire s'agrandissait de minute en minute.

"Bouge toi, stupide fille ! Allez BOUGE !" Devant la véhémence de sa conscience, Laura finit à contre coeur par prendre la direction du château. Marchant tranquillement au début, elle accéléra brutalement son pas. Et puis se mit à courir de toute ses forces. Elle était absolument, complètement et totalement euphorique. Elle était également (mais est il bien nécessaire de le préciser...) absolument, complètement et totalement amoureuse. Et si quelqu'un s'était avisé de lui rappeler ce qui arrivait à l'objet de ses pensées les soirs de pleine lune ou encore ses dire du vendredi précédent, elle lui aurait probablement envoyé un sortilège particulièrement pénible et douloureux.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle arriva devant la Grande Salle, elle avait un sourire béat. Un sourire béat qui persista durant tout le dîner. Tant et si bien que Mary finit par lui demander ce qui se passait.

" Je lui ai parlé murmura-t-elle" et son sourire s'élargit encore, chose que sa camarade n'aurait pas cru possible.

A cet instant Mary décida de revoir son jugement: Oui les moeurs des hippogriffes avaient du bon mais... elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à son amie... après réflexion... Par la barbe de Merlin, elle n'avait jamais vu un hippogriffe sourire comme ça ! En fait elle n'avait jamais vu un hippogriffe sourire tout court... Peut-être bien que les complications amoureuses avaient du bon après tout. Peut-être, peut-être pas... Et de manière très philosophique, elle résolut la question en entamant sa part de gâteau au chocolat.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

L'histoire de la pétition s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans l'école. Et déchaînait les passions... Ceux qui étaient pour et ceux qui étaient contre s'affrontaient sans répit. Il en devenait dangereux de circuler dans le château si l'on ne voulait pas recevoir le sortilège perdu que l'un des groupes envoyait à l'autre. Des alliances se créaient dépassant les clivages des maisons. De mémoire de professeur on n'avait jamais vu ça. Des gryffondors venaient au secours de serpentards attaqués par des serdaigles. Des serpentards discutaient aimablement avec des poufsouffles... La confusion la plus totale régnait... Au milieu de tout cela Ann Middleton, Lily Evans, Louisa Potter et Arthur Thomas allaient et venaient semant la tempête et secouant les esprits. Car il semblait y avoir du progrès. Et chaque soir toute fière, Ann venait montrer à Mary la liste des signatures qui s'allongeait.

La pauvre Mary était d'ailleurs beaucoup sollicité. Les élèves se souvenaient de son discours à la controverse et venaient lui demander des précisions sur l'amendement et sur ses propres arguments. Ce qui faisait que la jeune fille n'avait plus une minute à elle. Pourtant Merlin savait si elle avait d'autres elfes de maison à fouetter. Et son premier pôle de préoccupations s'appelait Laura. Cependant il s'agissait d'une Laura qui était différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Une Laura qui se maquillait. Qui ne faisait plus très attention à ce qui se passait en cours. Qui était venu lui demander sans la moindre once de remord les notes d'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait omis de prendre. Qui au lieu de travailler manifestait une fâcheuse tendance à dessiner des petits coeur dans les marges de ses parchemins.

Son second pôle de préoccupation concernait également Laura bien qu'indirectement. Mary était en train de faire une overdose de Remus Lupin. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de le voir débarquer à l'improviste lorsqu'elle discutait avec son amie. Elle n'en pouvait plus des regards hésitants que se lançaient les deux tourtereaux à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, le taux de fréquentation de la bibliothèque de Lupin était devenu anormalement élevé pour un gryffondor. Il était toujours après Laura. Et Laura était toujours après lui. Et lorsque enfin les deux amies avaient regagné leur salle commune où elles n'avait plus aucune chance de le croiser... Lorsque enfin Mary s'apprêtait à souffler et à remercier Merlin de ce répit bien mérité... Laura... Laura se mettait à parler. Et si autrefois ses sujets de conversations étaient variés, désormais ils ne tournaient plus qu'autour d'une seule personne: Remus John Lupin. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il pensait, combien il était gentil, intéressant, merveilleux, aimable et sympathique. Mary en aurait pleuré d'ennui. Le pire fut sans doute atteint lorsque Laura lui déclara qu'ils parlaient juste comme ça. Et qu'ils ne s'étaient rien dit d'important. Et que en bref, non, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Mary crut cauchemarder. Tout ça... pour rien! Toutes les excuses qu'elle avait du inventer pour disparaître avec discrétion et permettre des tête à têtes qu'elle avait cru fructueux... Et rien ! Et elle envisagea le temps nécessaire à ce rythme pour que l'un ou l'autre des amoureux transis ne se déclare. Devant le chiffre obtenu, elle frissonna. Les semaines à venir ne lui promettaient rien de très réjouissant. Elle ignorait simplement que le même frisson d'horreur avait secoué Black, Potter et Pettigrew à l'énoncé d'une constatation semblable.

De son côté, Laura se désespérait. Certes les mots coulaient plus facilement avec Remus. Mais il lui semblait que beaucoup de non dits les séparait. Et cela la rendait triste. Une semaine après sa première discussion avec le préfet, il lui semblait qu'ils en étaient toujours au même point. Elle soupira, posa sa plume et oublia momentanément le devoir sur les sortilèges d'allégresse que leur avait donné le professeur Flitwick. Son regard vagabondait négligemment sur le décor bien connu de sa salle commune. Elle observa Mary qui travaillait en face d'elle, écrivant frénétiquement, tout en remuant les mains de temps à autre, comme pour s'adresser à un interlocuteur imaginaire. Ses nattes brunes étaient plus décoiffées que jamais. Le sourire monta aux lèvres de la serdaigle. Depuis la controverse Mary mettait beaucoup plus de coeur à son travail. Comme si elle avait inconsciemment découvert que celui-ci pouvait parfois avoir un sens et une utilité...Bon il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ... Son ami ne méritait pas encore l'appellation de "bourreau de travail". Mais il y avait du mieux. Comme si Mary avait décidé de faire une trêve avec sa maison. Laura jeta un coup d'oeil à sa propre dissertation. Elle n'avait guère avancée. Et la jeune fille ne se sentait pas d'humeur à finir son devoir maintenant. Elle releva la tête... Remus... Elle se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire à cette heure-ci. Travailler? Discuter ? Peut-être se trouvait il encore à la grande salle. Elle aurait pu aller le retrouver. Oui c'était une bonne idée. En tous cas c'était mieux que de rester là à sécher sur un devoir dont elle se contre fichait. La préfète ricana intérieurement. Il n'y avait pas que Mary à avoir changé ! Elle se leva avec entrain et quasiment euphorique elle sortit de la salle commune, jetant un bref regard au portrait de Serdaigle. Elle eut un soupir de compassion. Cette pauvre Rowena avait l'air si sérieux ! Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et soudain elle aperçut une silhouette sombre. Elle accéléra tandis que son coeur battait la chamade. Elle avait reconnu Remus. Lentement il se retourna. Il était très pâle. La joie de Laura se brisa comme un verre jeté à terre. Il était trop pâle.

-"Je vais à l'infirmerie" murmura-t-il avant qu'elle ai put dire quoi que ce soit. "Tu sais sans doute pourquoi", ajouta-t-il avec tristesse. "Après tout tu étais avec Mary à la cabane hurlante..."

La serdaigle sentit sa gorge se serrer au point de lui faire mal. Elle ne songea pas à lui demander comment il savait cela. Elle était encore sous le choc. La pleine lune était ce soir. Et toute à son bonheur elle avait oublié. Elle était égoïste. Sans rien dire Remus reprit sa marche. Elle lui courut après. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. De temps en temps ils se regardaient furtivement, à la dérobade, comme si ils espéraient ainsi percer leurs secrets réciproques. Ils marchèrent de cette façon jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A la porte Laura s'arrêta. On entendait Mrs Pomfrey rouspéter contre un élève. Remus lui fit un pauvre petit sourire d'excuse et posa sa main sur la clenche de la porte. Prise d'une impulsion Laura s'approcha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. Un baiser plus éloquent que toutes les paroles du monde. Un baiser qui disait à la fois qu'elle savait, qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle était avec lui. Le sourire de Remus se fit soudain plus confiant. Un nouveau cri de Mrs Pomfrey retentit. Il poussa un soupir exagéré. Laura éclata de rire et il entra dans l'infirmerie. Lorsque la porte se referma, son rire s'éteint comme une chandelle sur laquelle on aurait soufflé. Le coeur lourd elle retourna à sa salle commune. Elle se planta devant la verrière et regarda la nuit tomber. Puis elle vit la lune se lever. Les élèves se dirigeaient peu à peu vers leurs dortoirs. Elle sentit un bras encercler ses épaules. C'était Mary. Toutes deux contemplaient pleine lune, ronde et brillante. Mais les yeux de Laura étaient embués de larmes. Elles restèrent là longtemps. Et puis Mary entraîna Laura au dortoir. Toutefois celle-ci ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil avant plusieurs heures.

Le lendemain, tout lui semblait terne et gris. Les cours lui passaient au dessus de la tête, les élèves l'énervaient. Elle haïssait Poudlard et ne songeait qu'à Remus. Elle voyait Mary qui l'observait d'un regard inquisiteur. Mais elle s'en fichait. D'un air morne elle regardait le minuscule Flitwick, s'agiter sur son estrade. Soudain, une voix caverneuse jaillit à côté d'elle.

-"Professeur..."

Flitwick se retourna.

Mary se tenait là, à moitié courbée, le regard éteint.

-" Je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?"

Le petit bonhomme s'empressa d'acquiescer, l'air sincèrement inquiet. La serdaigle se leva, vacilla sur ses jambes et manqua de s'effondrer.

-"Miss Elliott ! Quelqu'un va vous accompagner !"

Immédiatement Laura se leva. Son amie semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

-"J'y vais professeur..."

-"Merci Miss Bennett... Mais Miss Elliott vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaut mieux appeler Mrs Pomfrey ici"

De plus en plus courbée Mary fit signe que non.

-" Allez-y alors", leur enjoint Flitwick désolé.

Mary et Laura sortirent de la classe. Au bout de quelques mètres Mary semblait beaucoup mieux.

Estomaquée, Laura voulut lui demander ce que cela signifiait. Mais sa camarade ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer.

-"Je pensais que le pire était arrivé en t'entendant monter toute l'école contre Lupin. Et après j'ai cru que le pire consistait à t'écouter parler de lui toute la journée. Ton romantisme me tuait aussi sûrement qu'une avalanche de lokoums.", grommela-t-elle. "Mais je me trompais... Le pire c'est quand tu n'en parles pas du tout et que tu ne fais que penser à lui parce que tu t'inquiètes."

La serdaigle regarda son amie bouche bée.

-"Je peux occuper Mrs Pomfrey vingt minutes... Quant à toi fait ce qu'il te plait. Mais je suppose qu'elle l'a mit dans un lit avec des rideaux dans la salle de repos..."

-"Mais...", s'apprêtait à la contredire Laura

-"Ne joue pas à la préfète parfaite... Je sais ce que je fais", la coupa la jeune fille.

Elles étaient arrivées à l'infirmerie. Mary avait repris son air malade et Laura songea qu'elle dissimulait des talents d'actrice insoupçonnés. Talents qui semblèrent s'intensifier devant Mrs Pomfrey. L'infirmière elle même paraissait anxieuse de la voir dans cet état. Elle congédia Laura, tandis qu'elle emmenait Mary dans son bureau pour l'interroger sur ses prétendus symptômes. La serdaigle eut un instant d'hésitation. Remus ne le prendrait il pas mal si elle venait le voir ? Mais le désir de le retrouver balaya ses objections. Elle entra dans la salle de repos. Comme Mary l'avait dit il y avait effectivement un grand lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle inspira un grand coup. Et se faufila derrière les rideaux.

C'était bien Remus qui se trouvait là. Mais il était méconnaissable. Des cicatrices rougeâtres striaient son visage livide et tuméfié. Sa bouche était pincée et ses mâchoires contractées. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Il respirait avec difficulté et par saccade comme si chaque inspiration lui demandait un effort. Il dormait. Et Laura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. La réalité était encore plus douloureuse que ce qu'elle avait imaginé... Son coeur s'emplit de compassion. La compassion si différente de la pitié... Compatir... Souffrir avec. Oui elle souffrait avec lui. De toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait dit ou pensé à la controverse. De sa solitude en cette nuit de pleine lune. De la douleur de sa transformation. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. C'était comme une vague puissante qui l'emportait elle ne savait où. C'était même plus fort que ce début d'amour qui les liait tous les deux. Et son coeur débordait d'une émotion qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et elle se sentait devenir plus forte de seconde en seconde. A cet instant elle aurait pu tout affronter: sa famille réunie, les serdaigles, Fanny Price. Toutes ses peurs si terrifiantes autrefois lui semblaient maintenant dérisoires et ridicules Ce qui était en elle s'intensifia encore. Et elle sut que la vérité qu'elle avait désespérément cherchée, se trouvait là. Dans ce qui l'unissait à ce garçon à la respiration heurtée. Dans ce qui lui faisait toucher à la souffrance d'autrui. Dans ce qui la forçait à écouter et lui interdisait de condamner ou de blesser son semblable. C'était comme si elle venait de découvrir une sagesse très ancienne qui la dépassait. Elle n'avait lu cela dans aucun livre. Et elle comprit que ce qui se trouvait dans les grimoires n'était que poussière dérisoire face au visage d'autrui. Remus ouvrit les yeux. Un éclair de surprise traversa son regard. Il y avait de la peur aussi. Laura posa une main apaisante sur sa joue. Et brusquement une pensée incongrue traversa son esprit. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé si beau. En dépit de la fatigue et des marques sur son visage. Elle lui sourit. il sembla se détendre. Et doucement, comme si c'était l'aboutissement de ce tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir elle murmura:

-"Je t'aime."

Les yeux dorés qui lui faisaient face s'agrandirent sous le choc et les joues pâles de Remus se colorèrent vivement. Et puis doucement un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du préfet.

-"Moi aussi..."

Sa voix était rauque et Laura ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire de sa transformation ou de la conséquence d'un trop plein d'émotion. Ils se turent. La main de Remus agrippa celle de la jeune fille et ils restèrent là à se regarder. Laura ne sut jamais combien de temps cela avait duré exactement. Ce fut la voix de Mrs Pomfrey qui les tira de leur état second. Dissimulée derrière les rideaux Laura retint son souffle sous le regard anxieux de remus. Il semblait parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'aurait pas du se trouver là.

-"Vous allez rester allongée ici au moins jusqu'à demain...", gronda la voix menaçante

-"Et si je me sens mieux cet après midi je pourrais...", tenta une autre voix que Laura identifia être celle de Mary.

-"Certainement pas... Ah je vous connais vous les serdaigles... Aucun sens de la mesure... Toujours à tout faire parfaitement... Et après évidemment... Et vous avez de la chance que je ne vous garde pas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine"

-"Oui Mrs Pomfrey...", répondit Mary d'un ton piteux.

-"Au lit maintenant... et plus vite que ça"

Il y eut des bruits de draps qu'on froissait et des pas qui s'éloignaient.

Laura jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Mrs Pomfrey était partie. Elle tourna la tête vers Remus.

-"Il faut que j'y aille... Si elle me trouve ici..."

Le jeune garçon acquiesça. Laura se pencha et comme la veille lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Cependant cette fois-ci le préfet l'embrassa à son tour. Le frôlement sur sa joue lui procura une étrange et agréable sensation au creux du ventre. Après un dernier regard envoyé à un Remus souriant, elle sortit du lit pour se trouver nez à nez avec une Mary de fort méchante humeur.

-"Alors qu'est ce que tu as finalement ?", demanda-t-elle une nuance d'ironie dans la voix

-"Surmenage...", grinça Mary avec une grimace comique, "il parait que je travaille trop..."

Laura émit un petit rire. Elle s'approcha du lit et dans accès soudain d'affection elle ébouriffa la tête de son amie. Ce qui bien évidemment ne fut pas du goût de celle-ci .

-"Je t'adore", chuchota la serdaigle en guise d'excuse..."Comme ça je ne serai plus la seule à avoir une pathologie du travail !"

Et elle tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle une Mary particulièrement frustrée de devoir rester à l'infirmerie pour une maladie inventée.

La journée de Laura s'acheva beaucoup mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée. Et le soir elle réussit enfin à achever la dissertation de Flitwick. Au moment où elle posait avec soin et fierté son point final, elle fut interrompue par Ann Middleton qui lui demanda où se trouvait Mary. Laura expliqua qu'elle dormait à l'infirmerie. La grande fille aux cheveux en bataille esquissa une moue de dépit.

-"Je voulais lui montrer ça", expliqua-t-elle en brandissant un parchemin que Laura reconnut comme la pétition qui scindait l'école en deux.

-" On l'envoie demain matin... Tu te rends compte... On est arrivé à quatre cent quarante-neuf signatures... Plus des trois quart de l'école ! Il n'y a que les irréductibles qui ont refusé de signer. Quand je pense que tout cela est parti grâce à elle ! C'est dommage... Je suis sûre que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de voir le papier..."

Et Ann Middleton émit un soupir.

Laura se sentit soudain très fière de son amie. Et ce qu'elle devait faire s'imposa à elle comme une évidence. D'un geste vif elle s'empara du parchemin.

-"C'est une signature magique qu'il vous faut ?"

Après tout elle avait d'excellentes raisons de signer.

Ann Middleton la regarda, ébahie.

-"Tu veux signer ?! Toi... Je ne pensais pas... Mais tu as participé à la controverse...",bredouilla-t-elle

- "Et alors... Tu n'as pas entendu mes excuses dans la grande salle ?"

-"Euh... Non.."

-"Tu es bien la seule. "

Et Laura donna un coup sec au bas du parchemin. Middleton tenta de se justifier.

-"Tu sais... On a mis du temps à mettre au point tout ça; à faire signer à tout le monde... On n'est pas souvent descendus manger... On allait plutôt aux cuisines... En catimini... Les elfes de maison sont adorables : Ils te donneraient de quoi remplir trois garde mangers si tu leur demandais"

-"Ceci explique cela", murmura Laura avec un sourire. Et elle rendit la pétition à la septième année.

Celle-ci fut tout d'un coup prise d'une grande crise d'enthousiasme.

-"Quatre cent cinquante ! Nom d'une gargouille ! Quatre cent cinquante ! On en est à quatre cent cinquante ! Quand les autres vont savoir ça ! Et quand on va pouvoir l'annoncer à Price... Ooooh... Je rêve déjà de voir sa tête ! Elle ne va plus oser faire sa fière..." Elle s'interrompit un moment."Non... Je crois que je vais aller lui dire dès maintenant...", ajouta-t-elle sur un ton extatique. Et elle partit en courant.

Laura eut un rire léger. Elle était en train de découvrir une délicieuse sensation. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle était complètement en paix avec elle même.


	14. Chapter 14

_Et voilà ! La fin ! Enfin, c'est le cas de le dire ! Bonne lecture... J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! En tous les cas merci d'être resté avec moi tout ce temps ! A bientôt... LVEB_

CHAPITRE... DENOUEMENT

Quelque jours plus tard, assise sur les marches de pierre qui menaient du château au parc, Mary Elliott songeait,les yeux fixés sur Remus Lupin et Laura Benett. Bras dessus, bras dessous tous deux étaient en train de parler et de rire, insensibles au froid hivernal. Mary se pelotonna dans sa cape. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Bêtes mais mignons. Un toussotement léger retentit. Elle se retourna brusquement. Derrière elle se tenait le directeur de poudlard.

-"Miss Elliott...", demanda -t-il d'une voix tranquille, "puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous ?"

Abasourdie, Mary se décala pour lui laisser de la place. Derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillaient comme jamais. Un peu inquiète la serdaigle se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

-"Un joli couple, n'est ce pas?", reprit le directeur en regardant Laura et Lupin.

-"Heu oui...", parvint à articuler Mary de plus en plus surprise... L'un des sorciers les plus puissant au monde n'était quand même venu ici pour lui parler de l'amourette de sa meilleure amie !

Le sourire du vieux sorcier s'élargit comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

- "Qui aurait cru que Miss Bennett aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Mr Lupin ?"

Mary haussa les épaules.

-"Le tiers des filles de cette école sont amoureuses de lui...", grommela-t-elle...

Le directeur eut un petit rire amusé.

-"Mais le tiers des filles de cette école, ne savent pas ce que Miss Benett et vous même savez à propos de Mr Lupin "

Mary sursauta. Nom d'une gargouille volante ! Comment était il au courant de ça? Il savait donc vraiment tout ? Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour le lui demander, lorsqu'il la coupa:

-"Mais à vrai dire je n'étais pas venu pour vous parler de ça..."

Mary le regarda, l'air interrogateur.

-" Je voulais vous montrer ceci."

Et il tendit un journal à Mary :

-"L'édition de demain de la gazette du sorcier."

-"Comment ?...", demanda Mary interloquée

-"La gazette travaille en collaboration avec le ministère", Le sourire du directeur se fit légèrement ironique..."Certains articles sont préparés... comment dire... sont préparés en avance... Mais regardez plutôt..."

La serdaigle baissa les yeux.

**"**LE MINISTRE RENONCE A L'AMENDEMENT AU CODE DE CONDUITE DES LOUPS-GAROUS

Le ministre a déclaré hier que l'amendement était une menace pour les droits inaliénables de la part humaine et sorcière des loups-garous... "

-"Qu'est ce que ?"

-"Allez à la page trois... Lisez, lisez..."

" DEBAT HOULEUX A POUDARD: LA JEUNESSE PREND PARTI"

Sous le choc Mary releva la tête.

-" Vous savez cet amendement n'était pas gagné d'avance", déclara Dumbledore." Il y a eu de nombreuses protestations. Notamment de la part de sorciers d'origine moldue. J'ai cru comprendre que le marquage des loups garous leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs."

Il y eut un silence . Le directeur semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

-"Néanmoins la pétition de Mlles Middleton et Evans a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Notre cher ministre eu peur d'un mouvement d'opinion plus vaste et plus prosaiquement de pas être réélu aux prochaines élections..."

Dumbledore émit un petit rire comme si cette constatation accablante sur les buts de la politique était la chose la plus amusante du monde. Mary le regarda avec intensité.

-" Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas étouffé l'affaire ?", demanda-t-elle.

-" Parce que Mlles Middleton ont pris leurs précautions et ont également envoyé leur pétition à des journaux indépendants comme Le Chicaneur... Le ministre et la gazette tentent simplement de sauver les meubles", répondit le vieil homme sur un ton désinvolte.

La serdaigle n'était pas tout à fait sûre. Qu'avait elle à voir dans cette affaire. Certes elle avait signé la pétition mais...

-"Pourquoi me montrez vous cela à moi ? C'est Ann et Lily qui ont fait tout le travail..."

Le directeur eut un bon sourire...

-" Il faut toujours quelqu'un pour éveiller les consciences Miss Elliott. Quelqu'un qui trouve le courage de parler. Il me semble que c'est vous qui avez joué ce rôle pour Mlles Evans, Middleton et pour tous ceux qui ont signé cette pétition."

Mary sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

-" Je ne comprends pas vraiment..."

Il y eut un silence. Dumbledore regardait la jeune fille intensément. Comme s'il évaluait ce qu'elle pouvait savoir et ce qu'elle devait ignorer. Puis sa voix s'éleva, grave et pensive.

-"Je vais vous raconter une petite histore Miss Elliott. A propos de la fondatrice de votre maison... "

Il s'interrompit un instant. La serdaigle se demanda de quoi il voulait parler. Elle connaissait à peu près tout ce qui avait été écrit sur Rowena Serdaigle. D'ailleurs sa maison entretenait largement le culte de la fondatrice. Le Directeur reprit la parole.

-"C'est un fait très mal connu. Le premier registre des controverses de Serdaigle a été malencontreusement... perdu. Du moins c'est ce qui se dit. Je suppose que la réalité est encore moins glorieuse. Un de mes prédécesseurs a du ... l'égarer... plus ou moins consciemment"

Le vieux sorcier eut un léger sourire.

-"Que savez vous des histoires de pureté du sang, Miss Elliott ?"

Mary hésita. Elle n'était pas au courant de grand chose. L'histoire de Poudlard ne s'étendait guère là dessus. A juste titre d'ailleurs.

-"On raconte que ça a commencé peu de temps après la fondation de l'école. C'est Serpentard qui en serait à l'origine. Les gens disent qu'il ne voulait accepter que des élèves de sang pur et pas ceux d'origine moldue. Ce à quoi se seraient opposés les autres fondateurs. Serpentard aurait alors quitté Poudlard, laissant les autres agir comme bon leur semblaient..."

Dumbledore caressait négligemment sa longue barbe blanche. Il regarda Mary d'un air amusé.

-" C'est la version officielle, oui."

Il se tut. D'une voix rauque Mary demanda:

-" Et la vérité, monsieur ? "

-"A dire vrai Miss Elliot, la vérité n'est pas très agréable à entendre. Du moins pour trois quart d'entre nous. Serpentard n'était absolument pas le seul à ne pas vouloir des enfants de moldus. Gryffondor et Poufsouffle étaient également d'accord avec lui. Même si leur motivations n'étaient pas les mêmes. Serpentard considérait les moldus comme des inférieurs. Gryffondor et poufsouffle étaient plus modérés. A dire vrai je crois qu'ils avaient peur. Et on peut les comprendre. Les moldus n'aimaient guère les sorciers. Les premières chasses aux sorcières datent de cette époque. Evidemment ils étaient eux mêmes effrayés par nos pouvoirs. Pour Gryffondor et pour Poufsouffle apprendre la magie aux petits moldus c'était introduire le dragon dans la volière. Les sorciers étaient de taille à affronter les moldus, mais seraient ils capables de se battre contre des fils de moldus experts en charmes, métamorphoses et autres sorts ?"

-" Mais ce n'est pas... logique", murmura Mary consternée,"les enfants de moldus en question étaient des sorciers. Pourquoi auraient ils voulu détruire le monde magique ?"

-"Comme vous l'avez sans doute découvert ces dernières semaines, Miss Elliott nos peurs font rarement de nous des êtres raisonnables...", soupira le directeur

La serdaigle hocha la tête, abattue. Elle en avait assez fait l'expérience . Puis une question lui traversa l'esprit.

-"Et Rowena ? Je veux dire Serdaigle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle en pensait de tout cela ? "

-" C'est là que nous en arrivons aux choses intéressantes, miss Elliot. Rowena connaissait bien les moldus et les enfants de moldus. Et elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite. Ni des idées de Serpentard , ni des arguments de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Elle fut la première à quitter l'école. Elle confia ses élèves aux autres et partit sans que personne ne sache où elle allait. Certains disent qu'elle allait chercher la vérité. Elle revint au bout de cinq ans. Elle amenait des enfants de moldu avec elle. Evidemment cela fit scandale. Les fondateurs se réunirent pour la faire changer d'avis. La discussion dura trois jours entiers. Ce fut très animés, très virulent. Elle était seule contre tous. Mais elle ne renonça pas. Et le troisième jour, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor étaient de son côté. C'est pour cela que Serpentard a quitté l'école."

Pendant une minute interminable Mary tenta d'assimiler les informations qui venaient de lui être données . Pauvre Rowena. Cela n'avait pas dû être facile. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. La voix de Dumbledore la tira de ses pensées.

-" Je suis sûr que vous serez interessée d'apprendre que c'est dans cette discussion que s'origine la tradition des controverses de serdaigle."

Tout d'un coup Mary se sentit très émue. Elle était en train de découvrir sa maison sous un autre jour. Elle était en train de trouver des raisons d'en être fière. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées le Directeur ajouta:

-" Vous savez, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi on appelait serdaigle la maison des érudits..."

Mary leva la tête vers lui

-"Ce n'est pas un surnom très approprié à mon avis. Accumuler des connaissances est une chose. Savoir les utiliser en est une autre. "

-" Vous voulez dire que Serdaigle n'est pas la maison des travailleurs acharnés ?", demanda Mary , une légère ironie pointant dans sa voix.

La vieil homme émit un petit rire

-" Si. Dans la mesure où l'acquisition de connaissances passe par le travail. Mais Serdaigle est au delà de cela. Il ne s'agit pas tant de connaissance que d'intelligence. Et l'intelligence remet en question ce qu'elle sait, l'intelligence ne repose pas sur des acquis immuables, l'intelligence cherche."

-"Et que cherche-t-elle ce qu'elle cherche ?", coupa la jeune fille d'une voix un peu étranglée.

-" Ce qu'au fond nous cherchons tous : la sagesse, Miss Elliott la sagesse."

Mary inspira profondément. Tant de choses s'éclairaient désormais.Le voile d'incompréhension se déchirait peu à peu. Et finalement elle avait peut-être sa place quelque part...

-" Vous savez professeur, je... je n'étais pas heureuse à Serdaigle. Je ne voyais que des livres, des tas de papiers idiots qui n'avaient aucun sens et... je me demandais pourquoi le Choipeaux m'avait envoyée là. Je préfère les gens aux livres."

-" Peut-être que vous comprenez un peu mieux les raisons de votre répartition maintenant ?"

Mary opina.

-" Je crois que je n'avais pas compris. Les livres ne sont qu'un moyen n'est ce pas ? C'est nous qui devons donner un sens à ce que nous faisons ?"

Les yeux du directeur pétillaient.

-" La vraie connaissance elle est tournée vers autrui, n'est ce pas?", continua la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

Tout était si clair maintenant.

-" Je crois que oui Miss Elliott. La sagesse ne nait que d'un juste équilibre entre notre esprit et notre coeur. Notre esprit analyse, ordonne et synthétise mais c'est notre compassion, notre sens humain, notre amour de l'autre qui doit nous guider.

Il y eut un long silence. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille.

-"Pourquoi est ce que personne ne connait cette histoire ?", interrogea-t-elle

-" Comme je vous l'ai dit ce n'est pas un fait que les gryffondors et les poufsouffles peuvent se rappeler avec plaisir. Ce n'est pas très politiquement correct,non plus. Au fil des siècles on a préféré étouffer l'affaire."

Dumbledore soupira, l'air désabusé. Il semblait brutalement fatigué. Comme quelqu'un qui en a trop vu au cours d'une trop longue vie.

-"Et vous comment le savez vous ?", insista Mary

-" Avez vous déjà regardé le portrait qui est dans votre salle commune Miss Elliot ?".

Mary sursauta et hocha négativement la tête.

-" Vous devriez. On dit qu'il a été peint par un des enfant de moldus que Rowena avait amenée avec elle lors de son retour à Poudlard. C'était une sorte de remerciement." Le sorcier souriait à nouveau

-" Le seul tableau non magique de tout Poudlard", chuchota Mary pour elle-même.

Le directeur gloussa.C'était une chose étrange de voir ce vieil homme rire comme un enfant, songea Mary. Et elle en admira d'autant plus Albus Dumbledore.

-"Non magique ? Vous croyez vraiment ? Il ne bouge peut-être pas comme les autres mais...Je crois que pour qui sait voir... Les choses sont toutes différentes." Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit.

-" Il faut parfois aller au delà des apparences, n'est ce pas Miss Elliott?" Derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, l'habituelle étincelle de joie malicieuse semblait s'être changée en feu d'artifice.

La jeune fille leva les yeux se demandant ce que signifiait les paroles énigmatiques du directeur. Elle allait lui demander des explications quand il se leva et lui lança d'un ton taquin d'aller regarder elle-même si cela l'interessait.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. D'un pas pressé elle rentra au château, monta les marches, se rua dans la salle commune déserte et s'approcha du portait de Serdaigle. Durant une demi heure elle l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, cherchant une inscription quelconque. Les paroles du directeur résonnaient dans sa tête. Savoir regarder.Aller au delà des apparences. Tout d'un coup son attention fut attirée par les parchemins que tenait Rowena. Rien n'était écrit. Pourtant de minuscules dessins s'étalaient sur les feuilles peintes. Si petits, qu'il était difficile de les distinguer. Là se trouvait sans doute la raison du fait qu'ils n'attiraient l'attention de personne. Mary s'empara de sa baguette et leur jeta un sortilège d'amplification. Et soudain les dessins furent devant ses yeux dans toute leur clarté. De petites miniatiures qui illustraient l'histoire de la première controverse de Serdaigle. Des miniatures animées comme les autres tableaux du château. C'était remarquable. Mary resta là un long moment fascinée par le mouvement des petites images. Puis elle s'arracha de sa contemplation et annula le sort. Elle resta un instant songeuse. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle leva la tête vers le visage du tableau, plus émue qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Dans le parc le vieux Directeur regardait Remus Lupin et Laura Benett, inconscients du monde qui les entourait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La jeunesse... Il observa Remus s'approcher lentement de Laura; il regarda celle-ci rougir un peu. Son sourire s'accentua et il détourna les yeux. Il avait du travail: il fallait qu'il envoit une lettre à ce cher ministre. Pour le féliciter de sa sage décision concernant les loups garous. Et reprimant un petit rire il se dirigea vers son burau.

Dans la salle commune de serdaigle, Mary Elliott s'interrogeait, perplexe. Elle trouvait le portrait de Serdaigle changé. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La petite Elinor Vance entra. Mary se tourna vers elle et lui demanda son avis sur la question. La petite s'immobilisa et contempla le tableau d'un regard scrutateur.

Pas très loin du saule Cogneur, Remus Lupin embrassait pour la première fois Laura Benett. C'était un baiser très maladroit avec des nez qui se cognent, des mains qui tremblent et des joues qui rougissent. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'en plaindre. Et à son tour Laura Benett embrassa Remus Lupin.

Un petit cri résonna chez les serdaigles. Surexcitée, Elinor Vance désigna à Mary Elliott le visage de Rowena Serdaigle. Mary le regarda abasourdie.

Tout en haut de son cadre doré Rowena Serdaigle souriait.


End file.
